


The Dream

by devouringdarkness



Series: In the Dark [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Supernaturals are Known, Anal Sex, Emotional Baggage, F/M, M/M, Magical Allison Argent, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devouringdarkness/pseuds/devouringdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks go by before they're off to Japan. Keeping secrets from everyone never lasts long and Stiles knows that. He just has to make sure he can get all his ducks in a row before everyone finds out.</p><p>Meanwhile, there's a new enemy on the horizon that threatens to completely destroy everything Stiles has spent the past year building. This enemy isn't like any of the others they've come up against.</p><p>And Stiles isn't quite sure if he's going to be able to defeat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so here's the first chapter of the next part of the 'verse. Hope you guys like it!

It had been three weeks since the 'incident' as they called it. And in that time Stiles had been healing up from his other injuries. The gunshot wound had healed up 'nicely Stiles, that's what happens when you actually rest.' So now they were in Tokyo, Japan and Stiles was having _none of it_.

Baby vampires were the worst sort of vampires. They had just enough knowledge to be dangerous without having the benefit of full knowledge and an ass whooping to give them wisdom.

Basically, they were flat out idiots who thought they knew everything.

Chaos was ill tempered from the flight and Derek wanted to growl at anything that even distinctly had a pulse. The girls on the other hand just wanted to shop.

Which was how Stiles found himself in the middle of a retail store in Shibuya. Three bags in his hands and multiple bags in Derek and Chaos' hands.

“I just want to go to the hotel and pass out.” Derek said, “We are jet lagged—not the best time to shop.”

“I want to eat the person behind the counter.” Chaos mumbled, “Stiles, I want it-”

“You are not eating the nice attendant.” Stiles said, “Control yourself.”

Chaos whined and leaned his head against Derek's shoulder. The wolf patted the demon sympathetically. They were all hungry and tired at this point.

Stiles stared at them fondly. It was amazing what three weeks and Stiles almost dying did to the two. They had actually found things that they had in common and were doing things without Stiles present. It was nice and creepy at the same time.

“Lyds—Ally you have five more minutes. Chaos and Derek want to go to bed and I'm right there with them. We have to meet the vampires tonight so we really need the sleep.” Stiles snapped, as the girls pouted, “No pouting. Five minutes starting from....now.”

He watched them both flee before he turned to the boys and handed them his bags.

“You two head to the hotel and get us checked in. There's three rooms. Chaos will have his own. I'm sharing with you, Derek and the girls will have their own room.” Stiles said, “The reservation is under Stilinski. Go!”

He didn't have to tell them twice before they were running out.

Five minutes later the girls were at the counters with their purchases as Stiles leaned against the counter.

“Where are Derek and Chaos?” Lydia asked.

“I sent them ahead to the hotel. You guys, if you're going to do this every time we come to a big city like this then you're going to be left behind. We're here to do a job and not to have fun and screw around. Trust me, if we were you guys and Chaos would still be in California. What happened three weeks ago fucked with Derek hard. He's acting like it didn't but it did. He killed Jameson for _me._ That changes people and you know it. So now I really want you two to quit this shit and lets go take a nap and deal with the stupid baby vampires. _”_

The girls both stared at him as Stiles went to stand outside.

When Allison and Lydia came out they started towards the hotel.

“We're sorry Stiles.” Lydia said, “We were just excited because we don't usually come with you to the alliance treaty things overseas.”

“I know Lyds.” Stiles said, “But you two knew we were sleepy and you still wanted to sthop anyways. We're only here for a few days and we have to get that alliance cemented for Kincaid.”

“We'll figure it out.” Allison said, “We always do.”

“I'd just for us to have a solid plan going into something once.” Stiles said, “And for it to be something that we're actually going to stick to.”

They entered the hotel and immediately saw the boys who held up the room keys.

“Pick your poison.” Chaos told Lydia.

Stiles went with Derek to the elevator. Ignored the three behind them as they heard the girls complain about all the bags.

“That's what they get for buying so much shit.” Derek muttered.

“Agreed.” Stiles said.

By the time they got to the room Derek was wavering on his feet. Stiles wasn't far behind him as they walked in. Derek closed the door and locked it while Stiles fell onto the bed with a sigh.

“Oh sweet merciful bed.”

“Comfy?”

“Not in the slightest but still better than the airplane ride here.”

Derek laughed as Stiles kicked his shoes off.

“So what's the game plan?”

“I'm not even sure.”

The pair got undressed as Stiles yawned loudly.

“I mean new vampires are the absolute worst thing to deal with. They're right up there with wendigos and Seelie for me.”

“So what's the best approach?”

“Beat them into submission.” Stiles said.

“Really?”

“Most of the time.” Stiles said, “Because they're still human weak and they don't know how to hone their powers.”

“So this should be easy?”

“Not really.” Stiles said, “I don't like beating a bunch of teenagers into submission but I'll do it so they fear me.”

“And Kincaid.”

“Oh no, they won't fear Kincaid. I'm the enforcer for him which means they'll be terrified of me and not him.” Stiles said.

“Which will make you that much more terrifying when you take the throne from him.”

“Maybe if Kincaid wasn't such an evil dumbass he'd suspect that I'm going to turn on him. As it is, he thinks that he has me under his thumb. He's very wrong though because I will wipe the floor with him the second we don't need him.”

“Why not just get rid of him now?”

Stiles stared at Derek as they got under the covers.

“Because some of his allies have to become more familiar with me. Once they like me more than him and won't come after me once I kill him, then we make our move.”

“We're playing a dangerous game I think.” Derek said tiredly.

“We are but it'll be worth it in the long run.” Stiles said.

“Mom was talking about us coming out of the supernatural closet.” Derek said slowly, “I told her that you had an end game plan for the next two years and to not do anything.”

“What'd she say to that?”

Derek grinned, “She trusts you that's for damn sure.”

“She agreed to let me deal with stuff?”

Derek nodded his head before he yawned.

“She thinks that if you're sure about it then she'll let you handle it. You haven't steered us wrong yet.”

“I hope that continues to be true.”

Stiles watched as Derek fell asleep. Took in the way the wolf looked so peaceful as he took in deep breaths. It made Stiles realize just how much the teen had aged in a year. Wondered how he looked when he was asleep.

Derek rolled over with a sigh as Stiles ran his fingers through the man's hair.

“I love you and I'm sorry for pulling you through all of this shit.”

And he was sorry about it.

Derek's family had been threatened and manhandled more in the last year than they had been in the last three. And Stiles realized it was his fault because of Kincaid. The vampire had enemies, that was for damn sure.

And Kate's friends were coming after them soon if Chaos' intel was right. A whole new level of shit was going to hit the fan and all Stiles wanted to do—all he wanted was to get Derek away from it.

Sure he hadn't lost anyone but it only took one time. And that one time wasn't something he wanted to chance. Then again he didn't want to lose Derek either. He was the most important person in Stiles' life.

But they were entering a whole new phase of Kincaid's plan. Overseas meant that the man was stepping up his game for the world.

Stiles knew he'd sent other people to Russia and England. He also knew that the next stop after Japan was China and from there they were going to New Zealand. Did the others know that?

No—no they didn't.

It was something that Stiles hadn't told them. Didn't want to until they had some sleep. Because the response would have been catastrophic otherwise.

And Stiles wasn't happy they had to go to two other countries before they could go home but if the others couldn't do it then Stiles had to.

And that's what sucked about this entire situation. Is that Stiles had to do the work whereas the others were along for the ride. So he was going to put his plan into overdrive. Get Kincaid's allies to love him and then take everything from the vampire.

Because Stiles didn't think he could do two more years of this beck and call shit.

Didn't think he could be Kincaid's bitch boy for much longer.

And it would honestly be the best birthday present ever to himself if he just killed Kincaid. Because when Deucalion died it felt like he'd traded one Master for another. And that was going to stop—especially when he looked at Derek's face.

Because they were stressed from all the working and traveling.

“Sleep, baby.” Derek mumbled.

Stiles laid down and closed his eyes as he cuddled into the wolf. Falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lets the girls in on his plan; Derek gets let in on Stiles' plan for after New Zealand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long you guys!

When everyone woke up they immediately went to deal with the baby vampires as Lydia called them. The so called coven was already there and waiting when they showed up. One female vampire stared at Stiles with a slow smile curving on her face. That smile pissed Stiles off something terrible. He sighed before he stepped up to her.

“So you're the great Stiles everyone has been talking about? Little scrawny aren't you?”

“I know you're not talking about scrawny, stick bitch.” Lydia sneered.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose because he was not dealing with a girl pissing contest.

“Excuse-”

“Alright look, we're not doing this.” Stiles snapped, “You and your little wannabe vampire coven have two choices. Sign these alliance papers or you can get annihilated by us. Those are your only two choices, you don't get a third. We're not open to suggestions or debating. This is what we're giving you so you can take it or leave it.”

The female vampire gaped at Stiles who raised a brow at her.

“I won't apologize for being so to the point. I don't believe in it.” Stiles said, “Plus we have other destinations to get to. If you sign the alliance papers then you'll move to California for six months so our coven can teach you how to actually act like vampires and not be so easily killed. This is a one time offer.”

“So what's your answer?” Allison grinned dangerously.

“Obviously to sign. We don't want to get killed.”

“Good then sign and then go pack. You have until Wednesday to get to California. The Azureus coven will take good care of you.” Stiles said, pulling the papers out.

Once they signed and left, Lydia and Allison grinned at Stiles.

“Time to leave?”

“Yeah. But we're not going to the same places.” Stiles said.

Chaos tilted his head to the side.

“Girls, you're going to China.” Stiles said, as they stared at him in shock, “Chaos will be going with you. Derek and myself are headed to New Zealand. You will be signing a witch coven to ally themselves with us. Derek and me are going to sign a pack of wolves. And then we can all go home.”

Lydia frowned, “And you just now told us? We have school Stiles! We can't just miss another five days because Kincaid-”

“Trust me when I say that we want as many allies as we can get. The people we are currently signing want to be _our_ ally, not Kincaid's.” Stiles said, “Guys—once Kincaid has a hold of the world, we'll be taking it from him.”

Allison's eyes widened as Chaos' mouth dropped. Stiles had to give it to the demon; he had excellent survival skills. If the girls knew that Chaos had been told before them—well it wouldn't end well for Stiles.

“Wait—you want to kill Kincaid so we can rule?” Lydia asked slowly.

The older male stared at the girls who looked both scared and intrigued.

“I want to rule.” Stiles said, “That way if shit goes sideways I'll be the one that takes the brunt of the attack. But yes, I want to kill him so we can rule. I want to kill him so we can keep each other safe. We'll take out threats to us before they actually become a problem.”

“If Kincaid finds out then he'll kill you—”

“Then we make sure he won't find out.” Derek said, “Stiles has a majority of the allies rallied behind him. The _reason_ they signed was for him. The vampire council doesn't even like Kincaid, they like Stiles. They like what Stiles will be able to do once he reaches his full potential.”

Lydia sighed, “We've tried to keep secrets like this and they always come out Stiles. How can we keep something this massive?”

“By not talking about it.” Chaos said, “And by being sneaky about when we do. Namely in the Hale's house. This is really manageable.”

“You think so?” Allison asked, “Because I don't want this to bite us in the ass.”

“Agreed.” Lydia said, “If we do this it has to include the people who can protect us the most. So the Hale family, your Dad, the coven, and Deaton all have to know.”

“The coven, Deaton and Stiles' Dad know. My family though, knowing my Mom, would flip out.” Derek said.

“The pack will agree with us that it's the best option. Better than me working for Kincaid for the rest of my life while he holds Derek and his family over my head? Talia already told me she doesn't want that life for me. For any of us.”

“I'm with you.” Lydia said softly, “I mean we've done stupider plans that have paid off in the end.”

“Yeah, I'm in it with you guys.” Allison said.

Stiles looked to Chaos who glared.

“Obviously I'm going to help or I wouldn't have said we need to be sneaky bitches.”

“Good because we need all hands on deck.” Stiles said, “So go get packed and Chaos can teleport you guys there. Me and Derek are going by plane. Be careful with the witches.”

The girls nodded with Chaos as they walked off. Stiles turned to his boyfriend who grinned at him widely.

“They took that a lot better than I thought they would.”

“Especially if you consider the fact that I hid it from them for over twenty-four hours. They get really pissed about that stuff.”

Derek sighed, “Chaos didn't seem pleased either.”

Stiles stared at the werewolf before he licked his lips.

“Chaos will get over it. And if he doesn't then I'll talk to him about it.” Stiles said, “He's probably just pissed that I told the girls. Chaos is more protective of them than I am sometimes. Probably thinks keeping them out of our plans was safer for them.”

“But why would he look so shocked?”

“To appease the girls so they weren't the last to know.”

Derek shook his head slowly as they walked back to the hotel.

“I don't understand how you are so calm about all of this.” Derek said, “The girls are pretty obviously pissed at us.”

“Because they'll get over it when they see that we're right. Kincaid isn't going to just lay off. He'll work me until I die.” Stiles muttered, “He's going to suck up every single positive thing about me because I'm delving into darker magic with every new phone call.”

Derek stared at him, “How dark are we talking?”

“Darker than I'm comfortable with but I'm still trucking.” Stiles said, “The girls are mad right now but it won't take long before they get why we're going to do it.”

The witch watched his boyfriend as Derek sighed.

“I'm going to lose myself to my magic if I keep going darker. Deaton told me that all that will be left is a shell with dark intentions.”

“Dark intentions?”

“He said I'd be like a more power hungry and cut throat Deucalion.”

“So bad?”

“Very.” Stiles said.

The werewolf pulled Stiles into a hug.

“I won't let you go dark.” Derek muttered into his neck, “I can't let you. I love you Stiles...we've just got to figure out how to delay him giving you those orders.”

Stiles grinned, “I have one way. Destroy my phone.”

“Well the people that are important can get to you through my phone. So let's break it.”

“Seriously?”

Derek nodded his head as he slid his hand into Stiles' pocket. Pulled the phone out and handed it to the older man.

“Smash it and he can't call you and make you do shit after we get home.”

“We can't piss him off.” Stiles said softly.

“Why not-”

“Because your family will-”

“Get tossed out of the supernatural closet? Well maybe it's about time that happened?” Derek snapped, “I-”

“Your Mom and _Alpha_ doesn't want that. She wants you guys to get into a great college and do something with your lives. We're going to do what she wants not what we want.”

“But it isn't fair! You're going to suffer while we have to watch. I can't watch it!”

“Well you're going to have to!” Stiles yelled, as he pushed away from the wolf, “You aren't the Alpha! You don't get to decide these things Derek!”

“But we should, it's your life Stiles!”

“I spent a good chunk of my supernatural life being a puppet for Duke. I killed innocent people Der...I can handle this for a while longer. I can do this for the pack. I'll just have to draw a line-”

“Do you really think he'll care? He'll just hold us over your head!”

“Then I'll tell him I'll take the allies I gathered him and turn them against him. I will threaten him right back!”

Derek frowned, “Why not just do that now?”

“Because we need more allies and we can only get to them through Kincaid's money.” Stiles said, “We don't have the cash to get where we need to. This only works if we can get supernaturals to sign their allegiance to us.”

“I guess. I just wonder how long it'll take for us to get the allies we need.”

“With how quickly Kincaid is gathering them? A year. He wants to squish the opposition by next March.”

“A year...just one more year of this shit.”

“And then we get to deal with the fall out of the amount of pressure and possible death threats we'll get.”

Derek flinched before Stiles winced.

“Bad choice of words. You know that I'll destroy any person that becomes a problem.”

“I know I'm just scared.” Derek muttered.

“Well you did almost lose your family to a bunch of insane hunters. I can't blame you for it at all.” Stiles said quietly, “I won't let them get hurt. I won't let you get hurt.”

“You can't promise me that.”

Stiles let out a derisive laugh, “Sweetheart, I've promised you things that I shouldn't have and couldn't have pulled off really, but I've done them. I killed Deucalion for crying out loud. He was suspicious of everyone. Hells he even knew I'd be the death of him. He _knew_ I was going to turn on him at some point. So yes, I can promise it and I am. And so help me if someone does get hurt or dies I will punish the person responsible until all that comes out of their mouth is blood.”

Derek shivered at the witch's dark tone.

“Do you think I can't promise that?”

“I know you can.” Derek muttered, “And I'm going to hold you to that promise.”

“As you damn well should.” Stiles grinned, “Your family is mine and mine is yours, remember?”

Derek nodded his head slowly.

“How are we going to deal with the wolf pack?”

Stiles licked his lips slowly.

“I figure we threaten to kill them and hold a few things over their heads. They'll sign anything we put in front of them.” Stiles said, “Afterwards you're going home.”

Derek's face contorted with a look of confusion.

“Are you going to be staying?”

“I'm going to be making a few allies without Kincaid's permission. To his knowledge the deal with the pack in New Zealand will take a couple of days. I didn't correct him on it. I have a few people in England and Germany to wrangle.”

“What kind of people are we talking?” Derek asked.

“The kind that are demons, vampires, and giants.”

Derek eyes widened, “G—Giants?”

“About forty years ago me and Chaos made friends with a couple of giants. They're going to be the new addition to our allies.”

“You never cease to amaze me, you know that?” Derek asked.

Stiles almost purred at the wolf.

“That's good to hear. I'd hate to become dull.”

And he would because he and Chaos had discussed that. When they became dull it would be because they were old and feeble—not another second sooner.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally gets to go home to Derek.

New Zealand was an easy sign for them. The pack saw Derek; knew he was a wolf and was willing to sign because 'if you have so many packs then you must be doing something right.' Stiles had been thankful because werewolf packs were getting easier to sign than any other species at the moment.

It made Derek breathe easier too—until he realized that Stiles was going to other countries.

“ _I just don't want you to be alone!”_

“ _Chaos is going to teleport us. That way Kincaid doesn't know about these deals. We need these signatures, Derek.” Stiles said, leaning their foreheads together, “You know we do.”_

_The werewolf sighed and rubbed his nose along Stiles' neck._

“ _I know but I don't have to like it.” Derek sighed, “Be careful, be safe, and when you get done with one, call me. I'll see if I can hold off our teachers with mono or some such shit.”_

“ _Thank you.” Stiles said sweetly, before he kissed Derek._

That had been four days ago. Currently Chaos and Stiles were somewhere in Scotland because he'd finally heard from a coven of witches and a pack of banshees.

And the banshees had signed fast.

The coven?

Well that was another story entirely.

Because they'd negotiated for three hours and gotten nowhere.

“Look, I just want some kind of guarantee that you won't forget us if we sign.” the man in charge, Ciaran, said.

He'd also been looking at Stiles like he was a piece of meat.

“I told you that it is written in the contract. If you ever need us we come to your aid. Vice versa. But you also have to be ready to back us should I decide there needs to be a change in leadership.”

“You mean go against Kincaid?”

“Of course that's what I mean.” Stiles grinned, “Do you really think a vampire can handle the world? Or someone like myself? A witch, just like you. Someone that has the power to make someone bow down with just a simple thought and a snap of my fingers. The Unseelie Court is behind me one hundred percent and you really don't want to piss them off.”

Ciaran swallowed hard, “I heard that you've been delving into dark magic.”

“It's true. Kincaid requires a second in command with a well rounded knowledge of the craft. I know dark and light magic. My specialty is the dark. And you don't want to test me on that. Now, I can guarantee you protection and your own land if you sign with us. We will make sure that any enemy of yours is squashed unless they are our ally. If that is the case then we'll punish them and the people responsible. You can do as much magic as you want, as long as it is not against us or our allies.”

“So basically don't break the law?”

“Exactly.” Stiles said, “Now we've been talking about this for hours, can you either sign this or we can keep talking in circles like we have all morning.”

Ciaran read the paper as Chaos folded his arms over his chest. Stiles wanted to ask why the demon hadn't said jack shit but then again? Chaos always let Stiles do the talking because the witch knew what he wanted from these people.

“So do we have an alliance or are you going to waste more of my time?”

“If I don't...will you come for me?”

Stiles grinned at him derisively, “Of course not, unless you start shit with one of my allies which let's be serious? You will eventually. And then you'll have wished you could be back at this moment to sign this alliance. Because then you'd be punished, not killed off.”

Ciaran breathed out harshly before he looked at the paper again.

“I mean I could always demonstrate.” Stiles said, “Just what my power looks like? Would you like that?”

“Thanks, but no thanks. You have a demon right behind you and if what we've heard is true you already have an army.”

“Of vampires on the way? Yes, we do. So many covens of witches that our magic alone is going to make us win? Yes, we do. Packs of werewolves that will do as we want when we want it? Yes, we do. And the other allies that we have that insure that we're going to win? Well anyone that goes against us will die? You want to sign with us to protect yourselves and to make sure that you have that same power.”

Ciaran tilted his head, “When you say it like that, I'd be an idiot to say no.”

“That's because you would be an idiot not to accept.” Chaos finally said.

The witch grabbed the pen from Stiles' hand and signed the paper.

When the younger man held it out for the ex-vampire it was with a smile.

“I guess we're allies then.” Ciaran said, “We should celebrate with-”

“I'm going to stop you right there.” Stiles said, “I'm in a relationship with a werewolf. I'm not going to go out an celebrate with you or have a drink. I was a vampire before I was a witch. I know what it looks like when someone wants to fuck me. And you aren't going to. I'm extremely loyal to my wolf.”

“Damn skippy he is.” Chaos snapped.

“Have a nice day.” Stiles smiled, before he waved with his fingers.

Chaos teleported them out of there and to Italy. Stiles immediately started to walk down the street with the demon following after him. The witch sent Derek a text message to let him know it went well.

Stiles went to his email and pulled up the latest email.

“Is this the last stop?” Chaos asked.

“Yeah but it's more for Derek than for me.”

Chaos frowned, “What do you mean?”

“He wanted some authentic Italian, so I figured while we're out.”

“We're here for—food?”

“And to sign a rogue vampire to Azureus.”

“And where is said vampire?”

“At the restaurant we're going to.”

Chaos nodded his head slowly, “And do they know we're here?”

“They contacted me.” Stiles said, “They're scared and they don't like the vampire coven here. Hells, I don't either. Kincaid has plans to kill them because they feed from children.”

Chaos flinched bodily as they entered the restaurant.

The vampire stood up and smiled at them.

“Hi!”

“Hello Francesca, I'm Stiles and this is my demon friend Chaos.” he said, “You emailed me about becoming part of the Beacon Hills vampire coven?”

“Yes sir, I did my research. It's become the vampire coven that has the most stability. The vampires are known for being kind and not feeding from anyone that isn't some sort of criminal.”

Stiles nodded, “And mostly drink from blood bags.”

“Would they accept me?”

“They accept any vampire that's willing to be a good person.” Stiles said, “And they especially like vampires that hate the same ones they do.”

Francesca smiled, “So yes?”

“Positively.” Stiles said, “You'll be coming with us. I just need to place an order to go.”

Francesca's smile turned into a frown.

“It'll get cold on the plane.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Chaos said, as Stiles went to the counter, “We teleport. Especially with how things are right now. Can't let some people know where we are. We're trying to run the world you see, and to do that we need allies that the guy in charge doesn't know about.”

“So keep quiet about this?”

“To our boss Kincaid's knowledge, Jennifer asked you to come.” Chaos said.

Stiles grabbed the food when it was done and grabbed Chaos' hand. The demon teleported them to the Hale's house.

Stiles jumped back when he got there; Peter right in his face.

“Really Chaos?” Stiles asked, as he turned and hit the demon.

“I just thought about the front of the house! I didn't think about where Peter was!”

“And aren't we all glad about that?” Peter asked.

“Derek?” Stiles questioned.

“In his room.”

“Chaos, take Francesca to the coven.”

The demon nodded as Stiles went upstairs.

Knocked on Derek's door before he walked in.

“Special delivery for the hottest man I know.” Stiles grinned.

“You're back!” Derek exclaimed.

“I texted you I would be home today. Just had one more stop and then home. And to get your Italian.”

Derek grinned at him, “I love you.”

“I know.” Stiles said, “I love you too.”

He got into bed with Derek and laid the food in front of the wolf.

“So what does bringing you authentic Italian get me?”

Derek kissed his cheek before he grabbed the food.

“Really you're going to eat first?”

“I'm hungry and you have to fill me in on what happened.”

“Well first question is, does Kincaid know I wasn't here?”

“Not to my knowledge. When he couldn't get a hold of you I told him that your phone had died and that you were napping but I'd plug it in as soon as possible.”

“And he didn't say anything?”

“Only thing he said was that maybe he worked you too hard.”

Stiles stared at Derek in shock.

“You lie.”

“I don't! I wish I was but I'm not.”

Stiles shook his head before he looked at the messages from Kincaid.

Sending the vampire one that he was up and sorry he missed his call. Told him a brief summary of the people he'd signed.

“So how many allies do we have?”

“Nine.” Stiles said, “No wait sorry, Scottish coven makes ten. They were an interesting find. The guy looked like he wanted to bend me over and fuck me silly.”

Derek's eyes flashed before he growled.

“Don't worry, I told him to fuck off.” Stiles said, “He probably hardly gets turned down. He's attractive and has an accent. Unfortunately for him I found the guy I want to spend forever with.”

“Damn straight.”

Stiles kissed Derek's cheek as the wolf ate.

“How's school?”

“They think you have mono.” Derek said, “Lydia's been out too because we basically told them we're not sure which of you had it but since you're 'siblings' you share things.”

“Oh good!” Stiles grinned, “Which means everyone assumes she got if from Jackson.”

“I just said-”

“Oh I know, but you have a better reputation. Therefore, they're going to assume that Lydia was the one that got me sick.”

“You're ridiculous.”

Stiles just leaned his head against Derek's shoulder.

“So what pack things did I miss?”

“Erica and Boyd have decided they're going to get married when they graduate.”

“Are you sure you didn't mean Scott and Allison?”

“No they already got married.”

“What?” Stiles shrieked, “When the fu-”

“Joking.” Derek laughed, “Scott said it was a good idea and asked Allison what she thought and she just started giggling and told him to talk to you.”

The grin on Stiles' face could be likened to a shark.

“Yeah he paled pretty fucking fast.”

“I bet!” Stiles said, “He's terrified of me when it comes to them. Otherwise I'd say he's my best friend.”

“Because those girls are like your sisters.”

“I watched them grow for years.” Stiles said, “I love them Derek and will do anything for them. Including killing someone that hurts them.”

“I told Scott to expect death threats.”

“At least he's warned then.”

Derek set the empty container aside before he grabbed Stiles. The two of them curled up together on the bed as Stiles sighed deeply. This was why he did what he did. Because he loved Derek and wanted to keep him safe.

It was worth the exhaustion at the end of the day to know that they were protected.

Too bad he was back to necromancy gigs and executions tomorrow.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kincaid drops a hell of a lot of news on Stiles who immediately has to get things in gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Stiles hated Kincaid more than he hated any living or non-living person. That included Deucalion's manipulative ass as well. The man just kept ordering Stiles to do things regardless of if Stiles had plans. School was out of the question now. He was too far behind and he refused to let the girls miss anymore than they had. This was Stiles' fault that they were in this mess.

Honestly, he should have just killed Kincaid as soon as he mentioned he knew Stiles' plans for Duke.

Then he wouldn't be on the phone with the asshole instead of partaking in pack game night.

“ _We're ready.”_

“Ready for what?” Stiles asked, sitting in a swing outside of the Hale house.

“ _To strike.” Kincaid said, “We have enough allies that the others will come crawling. I need you to get in touch with Mab and Oberon and inform them of our plans.”_

Stiles paused for a moment to contemplate his own plan.

“Mab and Oberon will want more time to be able to come up with their own assault plans. Dropping this on them like this will only piss them off.” Stiles muttered, “And if it pisses them off it'll piss off our other allies. We need to set a date where we take everything and then utilize everything in our army to make sure we achieve our goal.”

Kincaid is eerily silent; Stiles didn't want to breathe it felt so tense.

“ _Get them on board. We'll strike in two months.”_

“I'll try but I can't guarantee anything.”

“ _Do better than try.” Kincaid snapped, “I expect results.”_

He hung up; Stiles listened to silence before he sighed and leaned forward.

“Shit.” Stiles breathed.

He leaned on his knees and stared at his phone. His hand shooting up with a dark orb when he heard a twig snap.

Aiden stared at him with his hands up.

“Shit Aiden—I'm sorry.”

“Take it your conversation with Kincaid didn't go well?”

“Well he's prepared to take over in two months time. I'm supposed to let our allies know.”

Aiden sat down next to Stiles.

“Shit. That's a lot sooner than we thought.”

“It is.” Stiles said, rubbing his face, “I need to talk to Mab. And a lot of our other allies.”

“Hey Aiden, Peter needs your help with the leaf blower again. It's doing that weird sticking thing?”

Aiden stared at Chaos before he nodded and left. The demon sat next to the ex-vampire who stared at him.

“How quickly do we need to move our plan up?”

“We need to forewarn the allies about having two months until we take over and then after that I'd give us another month or two before we take it from Kincaid.” Stiles said, “So four months.”

“Why not just kill Kincaid during the battle?”

“How trustworthy does that make us look?” Stiles asked.

Chaos frowned, “Then we set it up so the other side kills him. Give him weapons that are faulty?”

Stiles smirked at the demon.

“And how do we do that?” Stiles asked slowly, “You're acting like Kincaid won't be expecting something. He'll check his weapons before we fight, Chaos. So tell me again how we're supposed to make it look like that?”

“I'm a demon. I can change the matter of his weapons to something that is close to hard foam. You want it done, we can get it done.”

“Funny, the last demon I heard that from stabbed me in the back.”

“Well I'm not Ben.” Chaos said, “I don't want to get into your pants. In fact I find your parts quite scary considering the fact that I know you'd much rather cut my head off than have me near your junk. And I actually _like_ Derek. He's good for you. Makes you less of a sadistic homicidal asshole. It's a good change.”

“Unfortunately I'm going to have to be that kind of asshole if we're serious about this. We can't be lenient with what we're going to do.”

“I know that. So do the rest of them.” Chaos said, “Derek's been training harder in case we have to kill someone. We know what we're going to have to do, Stiles.”

“I feel like they shouldn't have to.” Stiles muttered, “Chaos-”

“I'll watch their asses, no worries. Me and my buddies have the ability to do that sort of thing.” Chaos grinned.

“I'm serious Chaos, the Hale pack needs to be protected. I don't think they understand just how much shit we're about to step in.”

“No they understand some of it, even if it isn't all of it.” Chaos said, “So let's go in there and explain it to them.”

Stiles nodded before they both stood up and went towards the house. The Hale's were all gathered in the living room. Derek smiled at Stiles when he saw the witch.

Stiles licked his lips before he glanced at Chaos who just nodded at him.

“How was the phone conversation with Kincaid?” Talia asked.

Stiles moved to sit next to Derek; Chaos leaned against the door frame.

“He wants to take over in two months. I need to let all the allies know that that means that we're taking over in four months.” Stiles said, “And I need to explain to all of you just what we're getting ourselves into.”

“Stiles-”

“We're going into a kill or be killed scenario. You all will be coming out of the supernatural closet and if it fails you can't go back in. Any of our enemies that come near us are going to die. We can't trust anyone outside of our circle. I'm being serious you guys.” Stiles said, “If we trust the wrong person—if we trust someone and they betray us we're going to be in Kincaid's place.”

He watched them all collectively wince.

“So you may think you know what you're getting yourselves into but you don't. This is going to be constant war all the time. We will never fully take out everyone who wants to oppose us. I'm—I'm sorry.” Stiles muttered, “I need you to be entirely sure about this.”

The wolves were silent as Allison, Lydia and Aiden all stood up and went to him.

“We're with you Stiles, always are.” Allison said.

“We told you that we would leave the pack behind if you wanted to do this. If it protects them then we're there.” Lydia said.

“You're our brother, Stiles. We're with you no matter what.”

Stiles smiled at them.

“You're right.” Peter said, “Our lives aren't going to be the same if we help you. Our lives will be in constant danger.”

“But we have thought about it.” Talia said, “And we want to go with you.”

“I don't think you understand that we've thought about this quite thoroughly Stiles.” Derek said softly, “We thought about the pros and cons. We know all the reasons your just listed as to why it could be a bad idea. But it's also the only way we can protect ourselves considering your Grandsire outted supernatural creatures. And it's only a matter of time before someone figures out what we are.”

“Besides who doesn't like a little world domination?” Peter grinned.

“A good part of the world doesn't because of the responsibility.” Stiles said, “I'm just an idiot that doesn't want to spend my entire life taking orders from someone who thought Deucalion made a good vampire.”

Aiden smirked at him as Stiles licked his lips.

“Okay well—how about we start playing a game again.” Talia said.

“I'm not in the mood.” Stiles said, “I think I'm going to go for a walk.”

“I'll come with you.” Derek said, standing up with the ex-vampire.

Stiles smiled as Talia nodded her head slightly. The two of them walked out of the house and towards the woods. Stiles wanted to clear his head; needed to have a moment to breathe so he wouldn't scream because Kincaid's name even pissed him off now.

Derek grabbed his hand; laced their fingers together as they continued to go further into the woods.

“Are you alright?”

Was Stiles alright? They were about to rule over a bunch of mortals and immortals for who the hell knows how long.

He was about to put Derek and his pack—their pack—in a whole lot of danger all because he would rather rule than be ruled over.

His allies would want to take power from Kincaid sooner but Stiles needed to see how things were going to work before he could take over.

So really no, he wasn't okay. He wasn't close to okay because he was nervous and he wanted to scream because of how scared he was himself.

“No.” Stiles said honestly, “I feel like I'm going to puke which isn't going to help our cause at all. And then I want to scream because I'm not looking forward to this double cross. Kincaid won't see us coming, this is true but he's also going to fight tooth and nail once he figures us out. That won't be pleasant and I still need to practice my magic today. And that is exhausting in and of itself.”

“So let's practice your magic.”

Stiles grinned at his boyfriend, “You sure about that? It's not all going to be pretty.”

“I'm serious.” Derek said, before he nodded.

They stopped where they were as Stiles grabbed his hands and led him through some trees. He stopped and sat down with the wolf before letting go.

His hands went to the ground as he breathed out. Grounded himself before he did any magic would be best.

Focusing his energies before he sat up straighter. His hands pulled at one another as he formed a small ball of light. He wanted it to break into smaller pieces to provide light for them as it got darker. His eyes slid shut before he pulled his hands apart. He willed his magic to do what he needed it to.

He opened them before he stared at the small orbs around them. Derek gaped at them before Stiles cupped his hands as a black orb grew in it.

“What tricks have you learned lately?” Derek asked quietly.

“I've learned that this orb I'm holding right now can suck someone to a place I want them to go.”

He tossed it at a bird; hit it head on as it disappeared.

“Where'd you send it?”

“Alabama.” Stiles grinned, as Derek smiled at him.

“You've gotten a lot better at this.” Derek said, “You don't get tired as easily.”

“I've been practicing three times a day.” Stiles said, “Does wonders for my stamina.”

He formed a fireball in his hand before it morphed into water and then concrete.

“Can you make metal?”

“Not yet.” Stiles said, “I'm trying though. Water was the hardest before I discovered I could make a metal ball. Concrete works though.”

He laid it down before his hand ghosted on the ground. Flowers rose up causing Derek to smile before he realized they had teeth.

“Poison Ivy, much?”

“Look dark magic is many different things. Having plants that can appear harmless but will fuck you up if I need them to—it's something that we need.”

Derek nodded his head, “Agreed. I just—wish I could do more to help.”

“You anchor me so I don't get lost in my magic.” Stiles said, “And you don't judge me for the things I make when I practice. I just need to make another kind of plant. One that I can imagine easily in my head—that will actually hurt someone.”

“Maybe something that spits fire or poison?”

“Like Mario?” Stiles asked.

“Exactly. Have some that spit fire and some that do poison. That way we get two new plants for the same idea.”

Stiles laughed, “Or I could do poisonous gas. Harder to miss.”

“What about how fast gas travels?”

“I can increase the wind at the same time if I ask Allison to do it. She's been doing amazing things with the air lately. Or even Lydia, she's been managing the weather lately.”

“Well shit, you three have been busy.”

“We have to be or we won't be able to rule.” Stiles said, “I'm just trying to also think about the building we're constructing too. I put the wards on the foundation so it'll hold we just need to—test it first.”

“Which should be interesting.”

“It should.” Stiles agreed, as he created the new plant.

It produced the gas before he waved his hand again; the gas disappeared before Stiles crouched a little.

He thought about icicles—frozen icicles. The coldest weather with the sharpest points. He blew on the flower and watched icicles shoot out of it.

“Okay no, so much better than fire.” Derek said.

“That's what I was hoping for.” Stiles told him quietly, “But will it be enough—all that I have—in getting rid of Kincaid?”

Derek stared at him before he licked his lips.

“I think it will.” Derek said, “Having us behind you as well will too.”

“That's all we can hope for.” Stiles said, “You guys and the allies that we've turned against Kincaid.”

Derek grabbed Stiles' hands before he could do something else.

“We're going to be okay...we'll succeed Stiles.”

“I don't have the same optimism as you. If we can't get everyone to agree then it isn't going to work.” Stiles said, “And Oberon would say no just to fuck with the rest of us. But—for you I'm going to hope for the best.”

He kissed Derek who held onto his hands tighter. He'd do anything for the wolf in front of him and if that meant figuring out how to get around the Seelie Court he'd figure it out or get rid of the problems in that court.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hates bumps in plans; Derek and Chaos decide Stiles works too much.

Mab had signed on right away; her mind power crazed as it always was. Madoc was pleased with the progress and accepted the timeline Stiles gave them. That call had gone swimmingly. Madoc and Titania had been hesitant about it—worried that they were going to get hurt in the fight between Stiles and Kincaid. Stiles assured them that it wouldn't come to that that he'd take full responsibility for all things.

They had agreed then to his plan. And after that conversation the others had fallen into line the minute Stiles had told them.

Whatever he needed from them was what they said. Which Stiles was ecstatic about if he was entirely honest with himself.

Derek and rest of the pack; girls and Aiden included had been going to school consistently which had made Talia glad.

Stiles on the other hand had a lot of paperwork and a lot of planning to do. The hunters that weren't their allies had heard through the grape vine that they were trying to take over. And they wouldn't allow that without a fight, according to Kincaid.

So Stiles was doing just that. A battle strategy with five different contingency plans.

While also keeping his business running.

“Look you paid for me to raise a corpse. I raised it. It's not my fault that you didn't get the information you needed. That's really your fault. So you can leave now or I can make you leave.” Stiles snapped.

He had taken to doing the raising gigs himself. He had a better understanding of how long he had to be under before the people were done.

Demon hunting had been booming lately. Although Stiles did a chant that sent them somewhere else rather than back home. He was nice like that.

“Look you little shit-”

Stiles produced a dark orb and grinned dangerously.

“Want to say what you want to and get hit with this? It'll make your insides dissolve.”

The man went quiet before he turned and left. Stiles depleted the ball with a large grin. The men and women he'd been dealing with lately weren't idiots. They knew who they were coming to _finally_. And if Stiles didn't get you for being an asshole and an immediate waste of space either the pack or the girls dealt with them.

His phone vibrated as he moved to his car.

“Yeah?”

“ _You on your way?” Derek asked, “We've got pack movie night.”_

Stiles sighed, “I'll be there when I'm done at work.”

“ _What's left?” Derek questioned, his voice softer._

“Kincaid wants me to get him a battle strategy done tonight. It has to be a good one too or he's not going to be happy.”

“ _I can come keep you company? Chaos has been itching to get out of the house.”_

“You can if you want to.” Stiles said, “Chaos too.”

“ _We'll be at the store in half an hour.”_

“I'll see you then.”

He hung up and made his way to the store. Business had been booming lately and for that Stiles was glad. It was giving them a nice nest egg to turn to if shit got really bad.

He parked and went inside. Pulled the roll with the strategy so far. He drew on it and made markings; not too long into it the door opened and shut. An orb in his hands immediately.

“Derek? Chaos? That you?”

“It's us.” Derek's voice said, before Stiles saw them.

He smiled at the two of them before the orbs disappeared.

“Paranoid?”

“If you'd had the two days I had you wouldn't be asking me that.” Stiles said, “I've had people that have shot guns at me. Demons have tossed cement at me. It's just been fucking crazy.”

“Anyone tried to jump you?”

“Not yet but it's only Wednesday.” Stiles grinned.

“Baby, that's not funny.” Derek said.

“It'll be even less funny when we're ruling.”

Derek and Chaos both winced at the statement.

“Stiles-”

“It's not a joke.” Stiles said, “You're right but it's still hilarious how fucking terrible it's going to be that that question is going to be a regular question.”

Both men stared at Stiles who sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

“Kincaid wants this done tonight.” Stiles said.

He stared at the paper on the desk before Chaos and Derek pulled Stiles away by the arms.

“You are going to take a break. You have twelve contingency plans for this battle that might not even happen.” Derek said, “So we're going to go back to your house and hang out.”

“And I will finish the strategy and send it to Kincaid.” Chaos said, “You need to relax.”

Stiles stared at them before he nodded.

Derek led them out of the building; Chaos shutting the door after them.

Stiles slid into Derek's car and waited for his boyfriend. When Derek got in he stared at Stiles.

“You work too hard for a man that we're going to kill in four months.”

The witch stared at him, “He can't suspect that we're going to kill him Derek. Therefore that means working as hard as I would for any boss.”

“I know. I just hate him.”

“I hate him too.” Stiles said, “I'm just mainly sick of the lack of sleep I've been getting since the supernatural world has decided sleep is unnecessary for this month.”

“Well Chaos and Aiden are doing your next few gigs minus the obvious body raising which you aren't doing for another week.”

Stiles raised a brow, “Seriously?”

“The entire pack knows you're tired, Stiles. It was Mom's idea and I agreed with her full-heartedly.”

“Not the entire pack-”

“The entire pack. Lydia noticed you're sleeping less. And then Allison noticed the bags under your eyes. You aren't a vampire anymore Stiles, you can't just go days without sleep.”

“I know.” Stiles said, “I've just been—really swamped lately.”

“I know you have been. You take on too much...you should let the rest of us help you.”

“I know I do.” Stiles said, “I know you guys will help me. I know you care. I know all of that but I'm still in—I'm still thinking the way I did when I was Duke's second in command.”

“So you're thinking in the most manipulative and vindictive way possible.”

“Yes! And I'm thinking like a leader in training again.” Stiles said, “Which means all of this gets put on my shoulders and I deal with it the best I can.”

When Derek opened his mouth to respond the car wrenched and jerked. Stiles couldn't even scream; his body going into preservation mode.

His hands going out as his magic lashed out to protect them.

It still didn't stop him from banging his head against the dashboard. The car landing upside down but Derek was in tact. Perfectly unharmed as Stiles tried to unbuckle his seat belt. It wouldn't budge before he touched the belt and used his magic to snap it. Slammed to the hood as he whimpered softly.

He turned to Derek and unbuckled the wolf; helped him land on the hood gently. His magic disappeared as the younger male stared at him in shock.

“Why didn't your magic protect you too?”

“Because I was more focused on you.” Stiles said, “Wanted to protect you more. And that was a good decision on my part.”

“Your head is hurt-”

“I'll be fine.” Stiles said, before he waved his hand at the windshield.

It flew out as Derek gaped.

“You're like a fucking Jedi.”

“Well screw that.” Stiles said, as they crawled out, “I'd be a Sith if anything.”

“Well there's no arguing that.” Derek muttered.

“What the hell hit us?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head with a shrug.

Stiles looked around before he shut his eyes and focused his magic on the thing that ran into them. His eyes opened as his hand moved down.

He could sense the creature—it was close to them—watching them.

“Derek.”

“Yeah baby?”

“Run!”

The wolf immediately started to move with Stiles going right after him. Both of them headed towards the pack house.

Stiles' eyes moved to the side as he saw bright yellow eyes. Slid to a stop as Derek faltered as well.

“Keep going!” Stiles shouted at him, “It's a wendigo!”

Derek shook his head, “I'm not leaving you here-”

Stiles watched in horror as Derek was tackled. His hand forming a fire ball before he threw it at the creature who ran. Derek rolled away from it and got close to Stiles.

His hands created fire balls again before he tossed them at the wendigo.

“Call your Mom.” Stiles said, before he chased after the creature.

He shot fire at the wendigo and watched it turn around. Stiles swallowed hard as the wendigo started to run at him.

The witch had two seconds to think before he shot one of his black orbs at it. Watch it devour the creature as Stiles flinched back.

“Nicely done.”

Stiles looked at the person quickly. He stepped closer to Stiles as the witch backed up.

“Who the hell are you?”

Stiles sized the man up quickly. Two heads taller than him with shaggy black hair and dark gray eyes. He didn't look menacing but looks were deceiving.

“You know, Deucalion always said that you were the only one that was capable of doing anything.”

Shit.

Double shit.

“Who are you?”

“I heard Deucalion passed away.” the man said, “My name is Jess.”

“Did you hear how he passed?”

“Got staked by one of his fledglings. Now, considering I've heard all about you and your girls. I'm going to take a guess and say it was you that got the job done. Considering that you'd never want your girls to get hurt.”

“So what? You're here to kill me?”

Jess grinned at him widely.

“I might be. I might also be here to see who Kincaid's second is. Imagine my shock when I realize it's Duke's second in command. Did Kincaid help you shove that stake in Duke's chest?”

“He might have.” Stiles said, “The wendigo your idea?”

“Got you alone so we could chat.”

Stiles just stared at him, “What are you?”

“Scared?”

He wasn't but he also wasn't going to tell that man that.

“What are you?” Stiles repeated.

Jess smirked, “I'm a hybrid.”

“Of what?” Stiles asked, “I won't ask again.”

“Part demon and part vampire. My parents were very odd.”

“What do you want?” Stiles asked.

Jess just tilted his head at Stiles.

The witch created one of his black orbs in his hand.

“Let me rephrase that for you. What the fuck do you want?” Stiles asked.

“What's that going to do to me?”

“Make you explode before it brings you back together and sends you to the place you fear most in the galaxy.” Stiles told him.

“You've gotten more powerful since you were a little vampire.”

Stiles stared at him, “I have and I will rip you apart before I let you near any person I care about. What do you want?”

“I'm going to kill Kincaid's second so I can take the spot up myself. See you around Stiles.”

The man disappeared from sight before Stiles crushed the orb in his hand with a growl.

Unforeseen obstacle in his plan but one he'd take care of quickly.

Stiles turned around and went back towards the trail to the Hale's home. He hated feeling like he had someone watching him; the feeling of looking over his shoulder because someone was following him.

He hated that this person knew Duke and wanted to take him out at the same time.

“Stiles!”

The witch stared at Derek who was running for him with his Mom and Peter behind him.

“Where'd it go?”

“It's gone.” Stiles said, “Killed it.”

“Good.” Derek said, as he came closer to Stiles.

“But there's a new big bad.” Stiles told him, “He knew Deucalion and he wants to be Kincaid's second in command.”

“So you have a new target on your back?” Peter asked.

“Don't I always?” Stiles asked.

Derek winced as Stiles sighed.

“I mean this is what our life is going to be from now on. Constant threats to our lives. We just need to get used to it now. Next time I see him he'll get a magic orb to the face and no longer be a problem.”

“Jeez-”

“I'm just shocked that you are in war mode already after one meeting with this guy.” Talia said.

“Well that's how much he pissed me off.” Stiles said, “So now we're going to go back to the house and I'm going to plan the most painful way to kill this asshole before Kincaid gets into town in two days.”

With that he took Derek's hand and almost dragged the wolf home. He needed to get them out of range for any potential threat.

Because Stiles was getting really sick of people popping up wanting to kill him when they should know by now that Stiles was going to rip them apart just for entering the Beacon Hills territory.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks with Kincaid and then discusses something with Peter.

He didn't get it done before Kincaid came to Beacon Hills. Because Jess stayed off the radar to the point that Derek couldn't even smell the demon vampire hybrid. Kincaid wasn't pleased by the bump and Stiles felt like jerking his hair out because he was getting so frustrated by everything.

They were currently sitting in the Hale's dining room. Stiles sat on one end while Kincaid sat at the other.

Stiles was tapping his fingers against the wood with an annoyed expression on his face. He felt like his old self again.

He remembered being in New York, tapping his fingers on his chair when they were discussing the best way to deal with a werefox problem. The werefoxes had been trying to stake them one by one.

Deucalion had told Stiles he looked like a vengeful angel mixed with an evil prince.

Stiles had wanted to annihilate the entire pack. Get rid of each one of them so they didn't have to deal with it anymore.

He wanted to eviscerate Jess.

“So what's the plan?” Kincaid asked.

Stiles sighed, “What's your plan?”

“For this Jess person?”

“I would like to discuss your battle plan.”

“And I'd like to discuss what you plan on doing about this threat.”

Stiles popped his neck before his nails scraped on the table.

“When he makes himself known I'll kill him. There, done. What's your plan? Why are you here?”

Kincaid nodded, “I'm here to make sure that my second in command gets all the backing he needs to come to me when I need him. The Azureus coven is an excellent option as are the Unseelie Court. I need you to choose one more.”

Stiles stared at him.

“I don't need that much backing.”

“Stiles-”

“The Hale pack.” Stiles said, “They're coming with me therefore they're the perfect backing. They've become more hardened and accept we have to kill people. That acceptable for you?”

Kincaid nodded his head slowly.

Stiles' nails started tapping on the wood again.

“I'd like to discuss what's expected of me when we go to New Orleans.”

Kincaid raised a brow, “You're my second in command. You'll be the leader of my army and you'll be in charge of dealing with our allies. Making treaties and making sure that our appointed officials are doing their jobs.”

Stiles nodded his head slowly.

“And what will you do?”

“Everything else.”

A nice vague answer.

Derek walked in and stopped when he saw Kincaid. The wolf looked like a deer caught in the head lights. His gaze went from Kincaid to Stiles before he raised a brow. No doubt at how Stiles was sitting. His eyes went back to Kincaid as the vampire grinned at Stiles' boyfriend like a shark to prey.

“Mr. Hale, so good to see you're well.”

“Kincaid, I thought Stiles was meeting you tomorrow.”

They really were until Kincaid just showed up. Stiles had dressed up to go to Jungle with the pack tonight. He was just waiting for Derek to get there. Too bad for them, Kincaid got there first.

“I surprised him.” Kincaid said, “Come sit. I'd like to see what you two look like together. Seeing as how Stiles dressed to impress me today. I love it when he invests in his oh what did Duke call it? Your 'ass kicking outfit?'”

It was what Duke had called it when Stiles wore his dark denim jeans and steel toed boots. That was the bottom part of his outfit. The top half was a shirt that Paige had given him that was made with kevlar.

Unfortunately, he had dressed for clubbing not his Grandsire.

Derek moved and sat down next to Stiles.

Kincaid's smile should have scared Stiles but it didn't. They would have the upper hand in the end and that's all that mattered. All Kincaid's smile did was fuel Stiles' resolve to take him out.

“I have to go to my meeting with Jennifer.” Kincaid said, standing up, “I'll be back in a few hours. But thank you for making my decision for me.”

Stiles frowned at Kincaid, “What decision?”

“That you two are going to be the faces of our empire.”

“Wait what?” Stiles asked, as Derek's eyes widened, “What do you mean the faces?”

Kincaid just smiled at Stiles like he was an idiot for asking that question. Though to be fair, Stiles was just curious if he was being serious.

“You two will be dealing with the press. It'll be good for the world to get to know us through a couple as dedicated, charming and attractive as the two of you.”

“Shouldn't you ask Derek if he'd like to?”

Kincaid laughed, “Why wouldn't he? I mean, I've protected his family and his boyfriend for the past year.”

“You can't blackmail him into something that will make him uncomfortable! I don't mind handling the press-”

“I'll do it.” Derek said, “He's right. If the world has someone they can relate to it'll make ruling over them easier.”

Stiles gaped at him as Kincaid nodded.

“Nice talk. See you later.”

When he left Stiles opened and shut his mouth multiple times.

“Derek-”

“Hold on.” Derek said, as he went to the window, “Okay before you freak out it makes sense. Especially with our plan. The world will know our faces and when Kincaid meets his untimely incident we'll already be in the public eye. We'll grieve in public for a certain amount of time and then we'll take over completely. They'll already love us and it'll be easier. HE just handed us the ammo we need to take what we want.”

Stiles just watched his boyfriend as the wolf moved closer to Stiles.

“Babe?”

“I knew that I just—he's giving us the keys to our kingdom and not even realizing he's doing it. I'm kind of really thrown by this.”

Stiles sat down on the couch before he stared at the ground.

“So now what?”

“Deal with Jess and get the keys to our kingdom. Kincaid will want us in front of the cameras immediately. So when that happens we can't have Jess in our way.”

“Agreed.” Derek said.

He sat next to Stiles who held out his hand. A yellow light glowed in his palm before Stiles focused his energy on what he wanted it to do.

“What's that?”

“Tracking spell with a little pick me up.”

“Meaning?”

“As soon as it finds Jess it's going to cling onto him and then I'll be able to find him. Therefore, taking all my frustrations about Kincaid out on him.”

Derek frowned, “Is that really smart?”

“It's either that or kill Kincaid now? I'm thinking more long term to our goals.”

“Yeah let's go for Jess.” Derek said.

Stiles nodded before he stood up and went outside. He let the orb go. Derek walked up right behind the witch who took a deep breath.

“I'm not going to Jungle tonight.” Stiles said, “I”m going to find Jess. If I don't that's something else that Kincaid is going to hold over our heads.”

“The pack-”

“Is going to have to deal with it. Kincaid wants it done and we can't let him get suspicious about anything that we do.”

Derek sighed, “Okay then let's find him.”

“You're going with the pack. I'm dealing with this. Jess will use you as a weakness for me. I can't afford that kind of distraction.”

“You're not going to try and find this guy on your own!”

“I'll take Chaos with me.” Stiles said.

“But not me?”

“Chaos is a demon and will be able to transport us out of ther e in case we need to get the hell out of dodge.”

“Okay.” Derek said softly.

“Please don't be mad at me. I just don't want you to get hurt. And with this Jess guy I don't know what he can do-”

“So you can jump into the line of fire but I can't?”

“Well I'm second in command to Kincaid. Therefore I outrank almost everyone but Kincaid. Therefore, I'm pulling rank. Go to Jungle and have fun.”

The wolf just stared at him before he turned and left.

Stiles knew Derek was pissed.

Knew his boyfriend was extremely unhappy that Stiles had once again shut him down for Chaos again.

“You did the right thing.”

Stiles turned to look at Peter who walked in with a grin that looked like it belonged on the face of a killer.

“You mean taking Chaos over Derek...again?”

“I heard what Kincaid said. You two being the faces of this empire you're building. It's good to keep the person who Kincaid is basically shaping to be your king from getting hurt before the big day. He's probably going to make you two get in front of the cameras as soon as we take control. So really it was a smart move on your part.”

Stiles stared at the wolf who sat down on the chair that Kincaid had been sitting in.

“I did it so he wouldn't get killed. This Jess guy has a bad reputation across the board.”

“Chaos give you intel?”

“Nope, Kincaid did. But he's like a supernatural hitman for hire. Deucalion apparenlty used him back before I was turned.” Stiles said, “When I got turned I became Duke's go to man for killing so he didn't need Jess anymore. Kincaid—he suspected that Jess felt something for Deucalion and that's why he hates me so much since I killed him. So really, him killing Derek would be payback since I killed his crush—love—thing.”

Peter sat up straighter, “Should I be worried about my nephew being outside this house?”

Stiles stared at Peter before he nodded.

“Probably.”

“You know before you came into our lives the scariest thing I had to worry about with Derek was him losing control of his shift.”

“Or you know, the Argent in sheep's clothing that would have burned you all alive.” Stiles sneered, “So you can thank me for that.”

Peter stood up as Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

“While that is true, his life has been in danger more in the past year than in his entire life.”

“Then—fine.” Stiles said, “Chaos, get your ass up here.”

Peter looked surprised as the demon appeared behind Stiles.

“Yes dear?” Chaos drawled.

“Peter here thinks that Derek's in danger. Which of our allies can be his bodyguard?”

“Bodyguard?” Peter asked.

Stiles grinned dangerously as he turned to Chaos.

“Names, Chaos. Right now.”

“There's Jake.” Chaos said, “He likes wolves and he would have no problem bodyguarding your furry love.”

“Credentials?”

“Very good. Would recommend ten times out of ten.” Chaos told him, “He's stealthy and has the good sense to follow Derek and not let him know he's being followed. Which means less fights for you since Derek will most likely go off on you because how dare you think he needs protecting.”

“Get him on the job now.” Stiles said, as Chaos nodded and disappeared.

The witch turned and stared at Peter.

“There that's taken care of. Derek will be safe with a demon shadowing him.”

“Impressive that you got that taken care of in under five minutes.”

“Oh Peter.” Stiles said, “I'm planning on taking over the world. Of course I'm going to take care of protecting my boyfriend. And getting it done in a timely fashion at that. Would you like to challenge me a second time? I promise it'll be faster.”

The older male flashed Peter a dangerous smile before he shoved past the man and left.

He had a hit man to find and kill.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jess comes for him Stiles gets more than he originally bargained for.

Kincaid didn't want to leave until he knew his second in command was safe and Jess was dead. Derek wasn't talking to him because of how they ended things the other night. And then there was the pack.

The pack with the exceptions of Lydia, Allison, Aiden and Scott were ignoring him. Not that Stiles had time to care outside of doing work for Kincaid. That and his supernatural business.

Chaos stood behind him as Stiles looked at the map in front of him.

“So what do we do about Jess?”

“Not sure.” Stiles said, “Looking at Kincaid's revised battle plan.”

“So you wondering how Derek's doing? Where he's been?”

Stiles shrugged, “I read Jake's report.”

“Report?”

Stiles waved towards his desk as Chaos walked over to it.

“I told Jake I wanted daily reports about what Derek's been doing. He wants to stop talking to me that's fine. Jake can tell me everything I need to know.”

“That's—very creepy.” Chaos said.

Stiles threw him a look before the demon grinned.

“Okay point.” Chaos said, “So when are you two going to make up? Because you know the pack is icing you out because you're fighting with him.”

“I know.” Stiles said, “I'm not sure yet. I want to deal with things first. Go and make sure the girls are okay.”

“Alright, I'll also get us food while I'm out.”

“Thank you!”

He heard the door shut before he started to move allies around on the battlefield.

Stiles clicked his tongue before he went to his desk. He flipped through Jake's latest Derek report before he sat on the desk.

Derek had gone to school and then home where he'd stayed for pack activities. According to Jake he was still there.

So Stiles wasn't all that worried about him.

If he started going weird places that's when Stiles would start to worry.

The witch tossed the report onto the desk and went to the map. Pulled his phone out and called Kincaid.

“ _What do you think of the plan?”_

“I fixed a few things so our allies wouldn't be annoyed with anyone. Otherwise we'd be pulling them off each other and not our enemies.”

“ _Good thinking! So are you done?”_

“Yeah, I'm going to go home in a minute.” Stiles said, “Get some sleep before talking to the Seelie and Unseelie Courts.”

“ _Mirror?”_

“I'm sure as hell not driving there.” Stiles said.

“ _Well then I'll—”_

Stiles turned from the phone when he heard the door open and shut.

His hand immediately formed an orb as he put the phone back to his ear.

“I need to go.” Stiles said, hanging up.

He moved to the front room and looked around his shop. His fingers hitting a speed dial before he put the phone to his ear.

“ _Stiles, why is Chaos shadowing us?” Lydia asked sweetly._

“Because I asked him to check on you. Where are you guys?”

“ _With the pack—we're all bowling.” Lydia said, “We even got Derek to come with us.”_

“I need—I need you to find where Chaos is hiding and tell him to come back to the shop.”

“ _Why? What's wrong?” Lydia asked, her voice worried._

“I'm not sure.” Stiles said, “But I heard the door open and there's no one here I think.”

“ _You have magic to use at the ready?”_

“Yeah.” Stiles said, “I'd just feel better if Chaos or someone was here.”

Stiles walked around the shop slowly as he listened to Lydia call out Chaos' name. Stiles turned when he heard glass breaking; a fist punched him as Stiles hit the counter. Turned to throw the orb as Jess grabbed his wrist.

“Did you really think that was going to work?”

Stiles went to kick Jess who grabbed his thigh with a shake of his head.

“Now this position, I really do like seeing you in.”

Stiles' other hand punched Jess who didn't even flinch. Went to hit him again before Jess' hand moved from his thigh to his wrist to hold him down.

Jess' legs moved to block Stiles' from moving. The witch whimpered when Jess' nails dug into his skin.

“And you even called for back up.” Jess grinned, “That back up won't get through the door—won't be able to get inside to help you.”

Stiles stared at the hit man who continued to smile.

“So when I leave they'll find you, not before then-”

Stiles slammed his head into Jess' before he jerked his wrists out of the man's hands.

He slammed his elbow into Jess' gut before he backhanded the vampire.

Stiles ran for the door before he was tackled. Felt the pain of being stabbed before he screamed out in pain.

His hand produced an orb as he turned to throw it at Jess' face before the man rolled away.

When Stiles sat up he didn't see the man at first before the room was drowned in darkness.

Stiles' hand produced a light orb and tossed it up. It broke off and lit up the room.

He slowly stood up as he heard Jess' laughter around him.

“Do you really think you're going to find me?”

Stiles grinned dangerously, “I was a fan of the shadows too. And my time as a vampire wasn't forgotten like you seem to think it was.”

The ex-vampire stepped close to the wall before he ran for the other one. He climbed up to the perch he'd designed for exactly this reason. He knew someone would try and hurt him in his own shop; the girls had fears of it as well.

He slid open part of the wall and slid into the space it created. Chaos and Stiles had tricked the building out to the best of their abilities. If Jess was fast enough to stop him from doing magic then he had to rely on his old skills.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to fix the fact that no back up could come into the building. Channeled his magic into the intricate spell that Jess had used; wrapped his own spell around it before he snapped it in half. Felt the wave of power being dispelled before he texted Chaos and watched the floor.

He could see Jess move around on the floor before he jumped on the guy. Both of them fell onto the ground as Jess gasped.

Stiles slammed the hit man's head into the ground repeatedly before he flipped him over and punched him.

Stiles found himself being flipped as Jess straddled him and stabbed the ex-vampire again as the witch screamed out.

“Shh.” Jess whispered in Stiles' ear.

Stiles felt the blade move up as he shoved an orb at Jess. Watched the man fly out the door of the shop as he tried to put pressure on the wound.

His hands shook as he stood up. Watched the hit man slowly stand with that smile still on his face.

The witch looked at the blood that covered his hands before he moved it from the wound. Jess had a weapon and Stiles needed one too.

Channeled his magic into creating an orb made of his blood. Solidified it and took a deep breath before he tossed it at Jess. Watched it hit the man as he flew backwards again.

The witch moved quickly; running at the hybrid and tackling him. Knocked the knife out of his hand before screaming out when Jess shoved a finger into his wound.

Stiles rolled away quickly and kicked him in the kneecap.

Jess grabbed Stiles' ankle before he could bring it back. Jerked Stiles to him and got on top before his hands closed around the witch's throat.

Before Stiles could react the hybrid was tackled off of him.

He was yanked up and looked at Chaos' face before he looked towards Jess who was fighting with Derek.

Derek who had his teeth on Jess' jugular.

Stiles watched as his boyfriend ripped the hybrid's throat out before he put a gun right to Jess' chest and pulled the trigger. Spit out the flesh in his mouth and turned to the witch.

“How did-”

“They heard glass break and immediately called for us.” Derek said, looking at Stiles' wound, “You're hurt.”

“He stabbed me twice.” Stiles said, as Chaos started to heal him, “We need to tell Kincaid about this—the fact that he's dead.”

“Let me heal you first and then we'll go to the coven's house.” Chaos said, “Where you can talk to Kincaid all you want.”

Stiles nodded and looked at Derek's face before he moved his shirt to clean the blood from the wolf's mouth.

“You killed him.”

“Again, he was trying to rip you from my side.” Derek said, “He got what was coming to him.”

And it hit Stiles then that Derek was serious about being willing to kill someone for him. So they could do what they wanted to.

He thought Jameson was a fluke but he wasn't.

“All done. Now let's go see Kincaid.”

They went to Derek's car; Stiles taking the wolf's phone so he could call Lydia.

“ _Derek is he okay?”_

“I'm fine.” Stiles said, “Was wounded but Chaos healed me.”

“ _Thank fuck.” Lydia said, “Ally! He's okay!”_

“And headed to Kincaid.”

“ _To tell him what?”_

“Derek killed Jess.” Stiles said, “So we have to tell him.”

“ _Holy shit.” Lydia muttered, “He is serious.”_

Stiles didn't say anything to that.

“I'll see you at the house.”

He hung up and leaned his head back.

It didn't take any time before they were at the house. Stiles got out immediately and went inside. Chaos and Derek brought up the rear.

“Kincaid!”

Jennifer came out of the kitchen and stared at Stiles in shock before she rushed over.

“Stiles, are you alright?”

“I'm fine!” Stiles reassured, “Where's Kincaid?”

“Right here.” he said.

Kincaid walked down the stairs; Stiles turned to look at him.

“What happened?” Kincaid asked, eyes widened as he took in Stiles' appearance.

Jennifer took Derek and left the room with him. No doubt to clean him up.

“Jess jumped me at the shop. Kicked my ass. Derek killed him.” Stiles said, “Chaos healed me. Thought you'd like to know.”

“I do like knowing.” Kincaid grinned.

Stiles stared at the vampire who looked like he was proud of Derek.

“I was beginning to think the Jameson thing was a fluke.” Kincaid told them, “It's nice to see him actually willing to get his hands dirty for my second in command.”

Stiles felt the urge to rip Kincaid's head off; Chaos hand on the center of his back grounded him almost instantly.

“You're kidding, right? If he killed Jameson why the fuck wouldn't he have killed this hybrid asshole with a power complex?” Stiles asked.

“Because that required real blood to be on his hands. He hadn't even realized it was all over his hands yet.” Kincaid laughed, “That's how I know he's good enough for you.”

“Real screwed up way of deciding that.” Chaos growled, “He's still a kid Kincaid. He hasn't even graduated high school yet. Shit even Duke waited for Stiles to be a little bit older before he started to kill.”

“Yes a whole three more years. The boy is eighteen; an adult in the eyes of the humans.” Kincaid said, “You might want to treat him like that instead of a princess that needs protecting from me.”

“I'm starting to believe we all need protection from you.” Chaos almost snarled, “The shit you pulled with Jameson—what are the chances that you brought Jess here too?”

Kincaid's eyes flashed, “Jameson was a test for Stiles' little fuck toy. I wouldn't endanger my second needlessly. Especially with a hybrid that isn't fit to lick our shoes.”

Now that it was out in the air it had Stiles thinking about it as well. But then he was also so very pissed off at Kincaid because it seemed like something he would do. And considering the last few months—well Stiles was done.

“This stops.” Stiles said, “You want me and my pull with our allies, you quit the fucking tests for Derek. For the entire Hale pack. They are serious about this—almost as much as we are Kincaid. A threat makes itself known then you help us take it out. I'm sick of having to do everything myself. You want me, Kincaid, then you stop holding their supernatural given gifts over my head or I'll say fuck all and leak the information myself. I'm done being your puppet, we are partners in this until that crown goes onto your head. Now can you agree to that or do I need to start walking?”

Kincaid's eyes flashed with worry; he knew that without Stiles he'd lose a good chunk of his allies. That the Unseelie and Seelie wouldn't work with him without Stiles as a go between. The pukwudgies would rather kill Kincaid than help him. Sirens, ghosts, witches and vampires alike would walk.

Hell, even the werewolves that had allied themselves with them would renege. Stiles was known in the supernatural world both fondly and otherwise. He'd done too much traveling with Duke to not be.

“Fine. I'll agree to those terms.” Kincaid muttered, “But you need to calm down. You're darkening.”

Stiles looked at Chaos who pointed at the mirror. When the witch's eyes fell onto it he almost stepped back; instead he schooled his features.

He was darkening, that was not a lie.

The entire space around him was as if the light wasn't touching him. Stiles' hands were glowing an even darker black like orbs wanted to come out.

He knew it was his temper but at the same time he liked that he could scare Kincaid.

“You know there was a witch, a very long time ago, that would use light and shadow to travel at her very whim. Could force both into weapons to use at her bidding. It became a subconscious thing.”

Stiles' head snapped back to Kincaid.

“What happened to her?”

Kincaid grinned, “Duke killed her to take her power.”

“Did he actually get her power?”

The grin fell as Kincaid sighed.

“No because the only person who can suck another witch's power is either a witch themselves, or a druid.” Kincaid said, “Stupid fledgling didn't understand that concept and pouted for days about it.”

“Duke? Pout? You have to be kidding.”

“I wish I was. He never took disappoint quite like you did, Stiles.” Kincaid said, “Where you went out and killed someone for doing something just as wrong as you had.”

Stiles wasn't proud of his past. He knew that Duke had turned him into a killing machine. But he was better now and he refused to let Derek go down that path just because of Kincaid.

“We need to leave but I'm serious Kincaid, if you don't quit then I will leave. And I'll take the allies I've gained for you with _me_. This isn't a game any longer.” Stiles said.

He turned and left the room with Chaos. Followed the hallway to the first bathroom where Jennifer was gently talking to a slowly freaking out Derek.

“I got this Jen.” Stiles said, as she handed him the cloth and stepped out, “Hey baby.”

Derek stared at him as Stiles wiped at the wolf's hands.

“You did so well.” Stiles told him calmly.

“It stinks.” Derek muttered, “Why does it smell so bad?”

“Because it dried and demon blood has a stench—it smells like rotting flesh doesn't it?”

Derek nodded while Stiles cleaned his hands.

“It's not easy when you have the blood on your hands to remind you that you killed someone. Vampires are easier because they just turn into dust. How do you feel?”

“Justified in what I did. At the same time I just want that smell gone.”

Stiles waved his hand as his magic wrapped around his boyfriend; it purged the smell from the blood before the blood itself washed down the wolf's arms and into the sink.

“Now let's get you home.” Stiles muttered, “You and me can go to sleep and actually be able to do things tomorrow.”

Derek nodded as Chaos came into the bathroom and helped the wolf up.

“Stiles, we aren't done here yet.” Kincaid said.

Stiles turned to the vampire who looked serious even after being told that they needed to leave.

“Get Derek home.” Stiles told Chaos, then to Derek, “Shower and eat something when you get home. It'll calm you down and make the adrenaline crash less severe.”

“Be home soon.”

He planned to make this short. Stiles watched the two leave before he turned to Kincaid.

“What the fuck is so important that I can't go home with Derek?”

Kincaid smirked, “You're right, we are partners in this. And as such you'll move to New Orleans so you can start settling into our home.”

Stiles stared at him before he licked his lips.

“And the Hale pack?”

“Will all be coming with you.” Kincaid told him, “You'll have a week to get there. We need to start acting like rulers.”

“So you want us—to move to the place that I've been building for months?”

“You laid the wards on the building and around it. It's built and empty. We should both fix that. Do you agree?”

“I want the others to continue their schooling.”

“Then we'll register them for the school there.” Kincaid said.

“Fine, I'll see you in a week. Now-”

“One more thing.” Kincaid said, “You and your boyfriend will be undergoing some—transformations to make you look more like my second and his lover and less like a bottom feeder from a small town.”

Stiles fought the urge to pummel Kincaid's face in. He nodded instead and left.

As soon as they won he was going to kill Kincaid and not a second sooner then that. Kincaid would die on the battlefield if it was the last thing Stiles did.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving to New Orleans shouldn't have been easy yet it was; now in two weeks their lives may change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Life has gotten way too hectic!

Telling the pack that they were moving within a week should have been total anarchy. It should've been incredibly hard to get everyone to pack up and move. Stiles had been prepared to argue his way into getting what he needed them to do.

 

But as soon as the words had left his mouth Talia had nodded and that had been that.

 

They'd finish school in New Orleans and they'd prepare for Kincaid's plan. It was just that easy.

 

Which was how they'd found themselves here right now; in front of the building that Stiles had slaved over with Kincaid. The wards were in the foundation and in some of the bricks of the building to help strengthen the spells Stiles had placed.

 

All in all it was an impenetrable fortress. They were safe in this building from pretty much everything. And once Stiles figured out the lasting things then it would be entirely safe.

 

“It's huge.” Allison said, as she walked into Stiles' room.

 

It was thirty-six stories of protection and for their cover as an ad agency. Which wasn't a complete lie. Kincaid had people producing ads on some of the floors.

 

“Do you like your room?” Stiles asked.

 

He'd given everyone a tour and had given them a map of the floor layout. Which floors had what and where bedrooms were located.

 

Each bedroom had an adjacent bathroom; which made things a little less complicated. And Stiles had laid out an entire floor for training and for weapons they'd need.

 

“You know I do. It's like the one I had in Paris.” Allison said, “Lydia is in love with her room. How did you pull that off? I mean, the others rooms you had them designed in a way they wanted but you didn't ask us or Aiden?”

 

“You and Lydia always talk about how much you missed the rooms in Paris and in Lydia's case Madrid.” Stiles said, “Aiden's always preferred the room he had in Cairo. So I just went with my gut on it.”

 

“And how did you get the materials for that?”

 

“I called in a few favors and got the pieces shipped for the city. It wasn't hard given how many contacts we have.” Stiles said, “My favorite room was the one I had in Tokyo. So I did the same for my room.”

 

“So did you put Derek's room a floor below us because it was honorable or because you were terrified Talia was going to murder you?” Lydia asked, as she strode in.

 

“The wolves should all be together on one floor. It'll make full moon's easier for them. We're on this floor together because some of the baby vampires are going to be here as well. We can help train them and hone their thirst.”

 

“So you were terrified Talia was going to kill you.”

 

“Not really. She already knows we're having sex.” Stiles said, “He's there because it's better, Lyds. Now I want you guys to round up the pack and go train before school.”

 

“Stiles, you have got to be-”

 

“I'm really not joking.” Stiles said firmly, “We're in crunch time. It's time to do what we're going to after everyone graduates. If I'm going to be ruler then you're going to have to take my commands.”

 

Lydia and Allison both smiled.

 

“That's the first time you've admitted you're going to be ruler.” Allison said.

 

“And we have no problem taking commands but we already decided training was going to happen after school before homework-”

 

“It'll take place both times. We're all out of our peak fighting conditions you guys. If we're going to actually take over we have to be able to hold our own without having magic.” Stiles said, “And we don't have our superhuman speed on our side either.”

 

Both girls sighed as Stiles leaned against the wall.

 

“What about your training?”

 

“I'll be training with Chaos while you're in school. I'll then be training with Derek after he gets home. In between that time I'll be practicing my craft and doing politics. If you'd like my job though-”

 

“Pass!”

 

“Hard pass.” Allison said, “You can keep that all to yourself.”

 

“Thought so.” Stiles grinned, as Lydia hit his shoulder.

 

“Asshole. We have to go get ready for school. Dinner in your room tonight?”

 

“Of course.” Stiles said, as both girls hugged him and left.

 

When they left Stiles went to the kitchen. They had gotten there a little later than Stiles had planned and he was hungry.

 

The bedrooms were towards the middle of the building with the kitchen being a floor below that. Stiles knew Kincaid wouldn't be there for another three days so they had time to get used to the layout before the vampire expected them everywhere.

 

The Seelie and Unseelie would be there next week with the other allies for a presentation about what they were planning.

 

When he entered the room he went straight for the fruit. Grabbing an apple before he sat down at the island. He didn't bite into it; just looked at it before he sighed. He didn't have much of an appetite but he knew he needed to eat.

 

He was too jet lagged to be able to want to eat.

 

“Tired?”

 

Stiles looked at Chaos when he walked in. The demon grabbed an apple as he smiled at the witch.

 

“Exhausted. How is everyone settling in?”

 

“The pack are all sleeping.” Chaos said, “As soon as they unpacked it was like bedtime.”

 

“Well they uprooted their lives for this-”

 

“Talia had been taking preparations for this. All they had to do was cover furniture in the house.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“Months.” Chaos said, “And don't worry they have an alarm set for school.”

 

“I wasn't worried. Wouldn't blame anyone for not going today.”

 

It had been a long flight and an even longer process getting everything inside and put away.

 

The entire move had been two different sets of pain; physical and mental for the pack. Leaving their territory behind for Stiles' plan had been a big deal even if Talia hadn't said anything. Leaving all their friends behind had been another.

 

“So what's the plan for today?” Chaos asked, eating his own apple.

 

“While the pack are at school I'm going to go over the presentation for our allies. After that—I'm not entirely sure.”

 

“You okay?” Chaos asked.

 

“Yes why?”

 

“You just seem off.” Chaos said, “I've known you quite a while, Stiles. You only bite at your thumb nail when you're nervous.”

 

Stiles looked at his thumb that was currently in his mouth. He jerked it away and shook his head. It was amazing how well Chaos knew him.

 

He sighed and rubbed his face before Chaos rubbed his back.

 

“You know me too well. Not even Allison and Lydia know that tell.”

 

“Well I've seen you at your worst, they haven't. I'm sure Aiden knows that tell.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “I don't know if he does or not. Go and get the others up and ready for school. I need to go and make a call to Princess Maeve.”

 

“I'll get Aiden to wake up the pack and get them ready. I'll join you for that call.”

 

Stiles smiled at him, “Don't think I can handle it on my own?”

 

“No, I know you can I just want to be there for you.”

 

Stiles nodded his head as Chaos texted Aiden as they went to Stiles' room. The ex-vampire went to the mirror and touched it and thought about Maeve's room. Hearing the glass ring as he sat in front of the vanity.

 

Chaos sat on the bed right behind him.

 

“Stiles, I'm glad you could call.” Maeve said, smiling at them, “Have you settled in well?”

 

“We have, thank you. Maeve, we're moving the plan to start in two weeks.”

 

Maeve's eyes widened, “Mother said something about that but I thought she was kidding.”

 

“She wasn't. The battle for our control of things is in two weeks. In that fight I need one of the Unseelie fairies to take out Kincaid. Can you get that done?”

 

Maeve's face became more serious as she nodded.

 

“You know I'd do anything for you Stiles, you're like a brother to me. You want this done then we will get it done.”

 

Stiles grinned, “Excellent. Kincaid will arrive in the next few days so I want the Court here the day after that. So lets say three days time.”

 

“Sounds good to me. I'll let my parents know.”

 

“Thank you. And Maeve, how have you been?”

 

The fairy smiled widely at the pair.

 

“I'm betrothed to an elf.” Maeve said, “He's—amazing. You'll really like him Stiles. He reminds me a bit of you, Chaos but less of an asshole.”

 

“He coming with you guys?” Stiles asked.

 

“He is—is that okay?”

 

Stiles nodded, “Fine by me. Need to meet the guy who thinks he's good enough for you.”

 

Maeve laughed, “Alright. Then I'll see you then.”

 

“I'll see you in a few days.” Stiles said.

 

He touched the mirror and turned to Chaos.

 

“Train with me?”

 

“Thought you'd never ask. I've been wanting to break in that training mat since you bought it.”

 

Stiles only smiled at the demon as they got up and left the room. They were settling in just fine it seemed; he only hoped that when Kincaid got there they could continue that.

 

But he didn't want to get his hopes up. He had two weeks to get things in a position where he could swoop in and take the world from the vampire. It'd be easy to since he had the allies rallied behind him but if he got too cocky then he'd just as easily get himself and the others killed.

 

So with that in mind, he took a deep breath and got ready to train with Chaos.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hates King Koro more than Deucalion, this is a fact. So he just has to act natural; too bad he sucks at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's an update and I hope you enjoy it. :D

Stiles laughed at Chaos as the demon stared up at him in shock. Derek's laughter hit his ears as he turned and looked at the wolf who was watching them from the sidelines. In the last three days Stiles had gotten back into his fighting style. Had taken down Chaos easily after he'd gotten back into the groove of things. They'd all gotten into a schedule since they'd moved.

 

At six a.m. the pack got up to train until seven-thirty when they got ready for school. In that time Stiles was in meetings with Kincaid with the allies making sure they knew their jobs. While the pack was in school Stiles kept doing those meetings until noon and then it was time to train until four.

 

When the pack got home at three they trained until seven and then they ate dinner and did their homework. Battle strategy happened between Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Aiden and Chaos. Then they could have the rest of the time to themselves.

 

“You've gotten better at this.” Chaos said, “Or am I just getting worse?”

 

“I've gotten better.” Stiles said.

 

He helped the demon up with a smile.

 

“Swords?”

 

“I'm too tired for that.” Chaos told him honestly.

 

“Then—”

 

“Stiles, the Unseelie Court has arrived.” Peter said, walking in, “Queen Mab and King Madoc with their daughter Princess Maeve. And then some really creepy guy. Which coming from someone like me—is huge.”

 

Stiles' eyes narrowed as he left the room and went downstairs. He wondered who they had brought with them. It was only supposed to be a cursory visit to see if the rooms for the Unseelie were going to be alright.

 

Stiles had gone through a lot of trouble to put extending charms on the floor they were going to be on. Between that and the amount of greenery he'd put in the room was fit for the court. The Seelie's floor had gotten the same treatment.

 

Getting to the door before the lobby and fixing himself. Straightening his clothes and walking in like he'd walked the entire way.

 

Derek and Chaos were right behind him as he went to the Unseelie's.

 

The King of the sluagh, Koro, stared at him with a smile.

 

Stiles withheld the need to scream profanities at Koro before he smiled at the royals in front of him.

 

“King Madoc and Queen Mab, it's always a pleasure and an honor to be in your presence.”

 

“Stiles, this place looks magnificent from the outside. How long did it take to build this?”

 

“Nine months.” Stiles said, “That was with me doing spell work on the foundation and on bricks and wood.”

 

“Impressive.” Madoc grinned.

 

“No hello to me, Stiles?”

 

“King Koro, nice to see you.” Stiles said, before he turned to the fae again, “Your rooms have been prepared. Princess Maeve will be residing in the room next to you. King Koro can take the one across from you. The party will be in a few hours to welcome you to our lovely establishment. Chaos, can you show King Madoc and Queen Maeve to their rooms. Derek can show you to yours, Princess Maeve.”

 

“Drop the titles, Stiles.” Mab said, “We're friends.”

 

He watched Chaos and Derek share a look before they led the royals up the steps.

 

“Going to show me to my room, Stiles?”

 

“I wasn't aware you were going to be tagging along.” Stiles said, “It's really improper to do that, King Koro. Since you're here, however, I'll just lay some ground rules. I am dating Derek, I'm not interested in anyone else. You start to hit on me then you go back to the Unseelie Court to rot. I'm not dealing with your bullshit.”

 

Koro stared at Stiles before he smiled.

 

“Don't pretend you didn't like our time together, however brief. Also, Madoc and Mab need me here for my people. We're a driving force in their army. So I can do whatever I please because they won't send me away...and they won't let you either.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the sluagh.

 

“Alright, I'm going to remind you that I was drunk and it was after my relationship with Danny. You took advantage which you and I both know. It won't happen again, we're dropping this subject now. On the subject of our battles, we can always call you back for battles. The contract they signed for me stated that they would approve of how I handled their subordinates, especially you.”

 

Koro's eyes narrowed, “They wouldn't.”

 

“Oh don't worry they would.” Stiles grinned, “I'm the one that's about to make them have a high seat of power in our new world order...not you. So you can either get on board with all of this and leave me alone or you can fucking rot.”

 

The royal stared at him before he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Good.” Stiles said, “Jackson, will take you to your room.”

 

Jackson stared at Stiles as he walked down the stairs.

 

“I'm going to do what now?”

 

“Take King Koro to his room. Koro, don't talk to him.”

 

He walked off from both of them as he swallowed hard.

 

Rubbed his face as he sighed; he went to his room and shut the door. Crawled into his bed and covered his face with his covers.

 

His door was knocked on and he heard it open as he moved his hand to his knife. Unsheathing it as he felt his bed dip.

 

“It's just me.” Derek said, “And Chaos...want to tell us what's going on?”

 

Stiles pulled his covers down as he stared at the wolf and demon.

 

“What's there to talk about?”

 

“What the hell was that with the Unseelie guy?”

 

“King Koro?” Stiles asked, “Nothing!”

 

“And that's the sound of your heart missing a beat because you lied to me.” Derek said, “Stiles-”

 

“Chaos, leave.”

 

“What? But Stiles, I want to-”

 

“Leave, now.” Stiles snapped, “Derek's dating me so he has a right to know...I'll tell you when I feel like I can.”

 

The demon frowned before he nodded.

 

When he left the room Stiles sat up and stared at the wolf.

 

“The first time I met the Unseelie fairies was right after Danny. I was dark and cruel—I hated everyone and wanted to hurt everything. You know from Lydia and Allison's stories that I was—anything but kind. Well Duke sent me to meet with them. It was my first solo mission after Danny and he thought I was ready.”

 

“Were you?”

 

Stiles shook his head, “Not even close.”

 

Derek tried to catch Stiles' eyes as he finally forced the witch's chin up.

 

“What happened between you and that guy?”

 

“I tortured a lot of people. Mab and Madoc adored me for it. Mab was getting used to being a parent because it was just after Maeve was born. I was supposed to protect her when I was at Court and I always did, each time. They'd decided that I would be her protector that first visit.”

 

“Duke was probably thrilled.” Derek said slowly.

 

“Over the moon. Well my third visit there—they introduced me to the other smaller courts. The pukwudgies, the goblins, elves, and then the sluagh. I'd gotten along with everyone and then I met King Koro.”

 

“The guy in the lobby?”

 

“One in the same. Mab wanted me to go on a date with him. She figured it would help strengthen the bonds of Unseelie and vampire.”

 

“You said you denied him....that there wasn't a history..did you lie?”

 

“I lied.” Stiles said, “It was one time and it was only making out. I was drunk on Unseelie wine...first time I'd had it and it knocked me on my ass. Koro kissed me and I just—didn't push him away. I wasn't sure what was going on, if I'm completely honest-”

 

“Wait, he took advantage?”

 

“Kali had come with me that trip and she was trying to find me.” Stiles said, as Derek's eyes widened, “She, uh, she's always hated guys like Koro. Tore him off of me and told him to stay the hell away from me. He's been vying for my hand ever since.”

 

Derek stared at Stiles as the witch played with his hands.

 

“I've laid out the rules to King Koro. I've explained to him that I'm with you and that he has no chance. He tries one thing and he's back in the Unseelie Court. He'll stay there until I see fit to bring him back. Which means, he has to behave. He doesn't want to be the only one back in Court when everyone else is going to be here. He won't do that to himself or his people.”

 

“What if he-”

 

“He can't break us up or he rots in Court. He can't pose a threat to us or cause a threat to happen or he'll rot in Court. Mab and Madoc made him sign a contract before he came. I knew he'd be here at some point so I sent them a contract for him to sign. In blood. And the document may have been enchanted to slay him if he breaks it.”

 

Derek's eyes widened as Stiles looked down.

 

“I know you don't like it when I do things like that but I needed to have a contingency plan for him. I couldn't leave something to chance because I love you.”

 

“I think this is an instance where I'm okay with it.” Derek said, “Well I kind of want to rip his throat out...with my teeth but I'm sure that's normal?”

 

“Is that a question?” Stiles asked.

 

“I'm still not used to this whole jealousy thing, Stiles. You know that.”

 

“And I'm not used to not killing someone who has offended me.” Stiles said, “We're adjusting slowly.”

 

Derek flinched at the comment as Stiles sighed.

 

“I do appreciate that...by the way.”

 

“Yeah and I appreciate you reigning your jealousy in. I know you smelled something off when I saw Koro originally. You didn't say anything though.”

 

“Well Kincaid is watching us under a microscope so I can't fly off the handle.”

 

Stiles kissed Derek's forehead.

 

“I love you. I'm going to go meet up with Maeve so we can talk about battle strategies.”

 

“Stiles, wait.” Derek said, “We haven't gotten to spend a lot of time together lately and I just wanted to you know—can we go on a date sometime soon?”

 

Stiles stared at his boyfriend before he licked his lips.

 

“I should be able to.” Stiles said, “Derek, we're in crunch time now. I'm not going to have the open availability that I used to.”

 

“I know it just sucks.”

 

“I know.” the witch sighed, “I'll try and see if I can get tomorrow night off for a date.”

 

Derek's eyes brightened as Stiles smiled.

 

“Now I'll be back in a little bit.”

 

He left his boyfriend in the room as he went to go find Maeve.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets always have a way of coming out, Stiles knew that. Then why did he get a curve ball to the face?

Meetings with the Seelie and Unseelie were scathing. The other side was right and that's just how it was. He couldn't even say anything without one of the royals being angry. So nothing had gotten done and Stiles couldn't even be upset about it.

 

You just had to know how to deal with the species. Kincaid didn't understand this and tried to railroad over them; it never worked.

 

They were throwing a party tonight in the fae's honor. And Stiles hated parties but that was going to be his life from now on.

 

Kincaid was finally in the building which meant they had to be careful about what they spoke about.

 

Stiles was currently getting ready for said party. Derek stared at him in the mirror with a frown.

 

“I'm sorry that our date has to be put on hold.”

 

“You couldn't have known that Kincaid would throw a party.”

 

“I should have guessed though.” Stiles said.

 

Stiles fixed his jacket before he rolled his eyes.

 

“What?” Derek asked, amused.

 

“Leather jackets suck.” Stiles said, “I always get so hot and that wasn't a big deal when I was a vampire but now it's inconvenient.”

 

“Then don't wear it.”

 

“Kincaid likes me to look my part. You know that.”

 

Derek stared at him before he left the room. Stiles stared at where he had been before he sighed and straightened his hair.

 

Turned and went to his bed. He slid a gun into the holster on his hip. His jacket hid it well enough as he left his room.

 

Kincaid met him in the hallway as Stiles stopped.

 

“You look great.” Kincaid said.

 

“I do, don't I?” Stiles grinned.

 

“That's the attitude I need you to have all night.” Kincaid said, “There are going to be plenty of news outlets interviewing us tonight.”

 

Stiles nodded his head as Derek came up in his own leather jacket.

 

“Matching?” Stiles asked.

 

“If you're going to be uncomfortable then I will too.”

 

“It's good to make you two look like a united front. Derek don't say anything tonight. Let Stiles and myself do the talking.”

 

Derek nodded before Kincaid grinned.

 

“I'll meet you both at the stairs. Make sure the girls look good before they come down.”

 

Kincaid walked off as Stiles let out the breath he was holding.

 

He turned and walked down to Allison's room with Derek. He knocked before entering.

 

“Thank the gods.” Allison said, “Can you please zip me up? Lydia's having trouble with the zipper and I'm having trouble with hers.”

 

Stiles went up to Allison and zipped her up immediately. Derek zipped Lydia's dress with a smile.

 

“You girls look gorgeous.”

 

“Thanks Derek.” Lydia grinned.

 

“So Kincaid asked for me to make sure you girls look alright.” Stiles said, “It's like he doesn't know you at all.”

 

“Right!”

 

“Okay so the plan for tonight is for you guys to mingle with our allies while Kincaid and myself work the press.” Stiles said, “Ready?”

 

“As we'll ever be.” Lydia told him.

 

They left Allison's room and went to where they were going to be entering from. Chaos met them with Scott and Jackson.

 

“Okay so Ally and Scott will go first, then Lydia and Jackson. Stiles, you and Derek are last. So go, now.”

 

Chaos waited all of five seconds before he directed Lydia and Jackson to follow.

 

“Chaos, you okay?” Stiles asked.

 

Chaos only grinned at him as he nudged them to go.

 

Stiles took a deep breath before he and Derek started walking down the stairs.

 

They'd had the conversation on how to handle it beforehand. Stiles warned him of the press shooting pictures of them as soon as they saw even a centimeter of a person they were interested in.

 

It was also Derek's coming out of the supernatural closet party. He'd also told derek about what kind of questions they'd ask.

 

Stiles ignored the questions as he led Derek through the flashing lights and endless chatter.

 

He came to a stop next to Kincaid; his best bitch face on as he looked at each reporter with the same amount of scorn.

 

It wasn't hard to act because he really did hate press of any kind.

 

“Welcome one and all to our lovely home.” Kincaid said, “Questions tonight are only to be directed towards myself or my second in command Stiles.”

 

Stiles stared at everyone; getting a layout of the people in attendance. Who had a weapon and who didn't.

 

The chances of someone trying to take a hit at either himself or Kincaid were high. Derek next to him seemed to be doing the same thing.

 

“Stiles! Is it true that you're dating a wolf?”

 

Stiles only raised a brow.

 

“If I am or am not, then it's none of your concern.” Stiles said.

 

“Is it true you killed your Master?”

 

The witch laughed harshly.

 

“Of course I did. Deucalion was as stupid as he was loyal. It's easy to out manipulate someone if I know them well enough.” Stiles said, “That and me and my girls wanted to do more things with our life. Magic is a lot stronger than being able to bite someone.”

 

“Kincaid, is it true that when you win the battle coming up that you'll give the power to Stiles?”

 

“Of course not. Stiles is still too young for that.”

 

“Really, because he's the one that's gotten you almost all of your allies?”

 

Kincaid looked stunned; either at the research or the question.

 

“Look, we all know that this is Kincaid's idea. I'm just along for the ride.” Stiles said.

 

“Really? Because a poll on our website said people would rather follow you. Your history speaks for itself unlike Kincaid who doesn't have much history with anything close to this.”

 

“I don't have experience in taking over the world.” Stiles said.

 

“Yes but you have experience in dealing with all these different species. They signed up for you, is that true or not?”

 

Stiles hadn't expected this but he kept his face indifferent.

 

“You'd have to ask them.” Stiles said neutrally.

 

“Well we have.” the same person said, “They agreed that you were the reason they joined. Some even believe you should be the one leading the charge since you're doing all the work.”

 

Stiles glanced at Kincaid who looked embarrassed.

 

“Well obviously, they're uncomfortable with someone so strong leading them.”

 

They heard a snort as Stiles looked at Koro who walked up to them.

 

“Let me put your fears to rest.” Koro said.

 

“Don't.” Stiles sneered.

 

“I don't think so, Stiles. I have Queen Mab's permission to discuss this. We agreed to sign because it was Stiles. We want Stiles to lead.”

 

Derek squeaked next to him as Stiles looked at Kincaid again.

 

“Um—well...uh...”

 

“This press conference is over.” Stiles growled, a black orb growing in his hand as he glared at each person, “Get the hell out now if you want to keep your life.”

 

The press backed up and ran as Stiles looked at the allies in the room.

 

“Anyone else that wants to talk to the press about private matters will be not so sadly killed upon us hearing about it.”

 

“Why should we?” Maeve asked, “We want you to lead us. You have our best interest at heart, not Kincaid. Kincaid only managed to get you roped into this by blackmailing you!”

 

“Holy shit.” Derek breathed.

 

“Maeve, hush!” Stiles snapped, “The fact of the matter is that it was Kincaid's idea. And I could have backed out of the deal but I didn't-”

 

“Because you wanted to protect your boy!”

 

“Enough!” Stiles yelled, “We aren't going to talk about this again! I'm done with this conversation now fucking mingle amongst one another.”

 

Stiles jumped when Kincaid grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Chaos stared at him and Stiles watched the demon's hand move before he shook his head subtly.

 

“What the hell was that?” Stiles asked.

 

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Kincaid said, “Seems like our allies are actually yours.”

 

Stiles opened and shut his mouth.

 

“That's what you wanted. You wanted me to get you allies. Most people have heard of me because of what Duke made me do. Because of everything I did for him because I never faltered. I killed, stole and tortured for that man. They're scared of me and that's why we have our allies. They respect me.”

 

Kincaid said nothing for a moment.

 

“Do you want to rule?” Kincaid asked.

 

“Kincaid, this is your dream.”

 

“Doesn't answer my question. If the press and our allies are for it...then why deny it any longer-”

 

“Kincaid-”

 

“I'll step down.” Kincaid said, “I just want you to-”

 

“I don't believe that for a second. You forget that you raised Deucalion into the vampire he was. He raised me and I know you won't go away that easily.”

 

Kincaid turned and grabbed a chair and broke it before he moved to Stiles. The witch backed up and made an orb in his hand.

 

“Then stake me. Apparently you already have.” Kincaid snapped, “I'm not a fool, Stiles. I know you've been going behind my back and gaining support. I know you want to take me out. You're right in that I raised Duke and he raised you. That's why I know you were about to stab me in the back. Probably during the battle next week. Easier to hide, right?”

 

“Kincaid, I won't lie to you. That was the plan. If you lead us then it's to our graves. You don't have the experience in dealing with the other species. You offend them regularly and don't realize it. You don't know how to deal with the press. You went out there smiling and that's not how you handle it. You go out there with a bitch face on and an indifferent attitude. So you immediately became a target.”

 

“What?”

 

“You can't possibly think you can rule the world when you don't even have a fairly decent poker face, do you?” Stiles asked, “Our—well my allies don't feel comfortable with you leading us when you can't even handle the press. Again, you don't have the experience to pull this off. Thank you, however, for giving me the idea of doing this. For helping fly me out to places to ensure I got allies. It was really sweet. So I guess now that the cat's out of the bag would you rather I stake you now or later?”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“I also want to thank you for getting Derek's head in the game. I was pissed at the time but now I'm fine with it. I need a good ruler at my side, right?”

 

“You seriously don't feel bad at all for doing this?”

 

“Why should I? You didn't feel bad about blackmailing me for a year. Didn't care that you almost got myself and my pack killed.”

 

Kincaid licked his lips before he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Fine. Maybe it is time for your GradSire to step away. Stake me during the battle.”

 

“Good.” Stiles said, “Fix your hair, it looks like shit.”

 

He turned and went back into the room. Derek stared at him as Stiles shook his head subtly. They needed to talk about it later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles works too much and he knows this. He wants to spend more time with Derek but it's difficult when you're trying to accomplish the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm going to try and update again today! Hope you enjoy this chapter though!

Stiles wasn't shocked by the news the day after the party. They were ripping Kincaid apart for his lack of composure during the questioning. Stiles, on the other hand, was being applauded for his cool demeanor. He handled it gracefully and didn't let them see what he was thinking at all.

 

It had been all in all, the nails in Kincaid's casket. So Stiles took the reigns and he took them hard. Giving out tasks to his girls and the pack so they could win their battle and complete their goal.

 

He grinned at Lydia when she walked in with a pile of papers.

 

“You've gotten a lot done today.” Lydia said.

 

“I'm trying to. I want get done with this so I can go on a date with Derek.”

 

Lydia frowned, “How has that been going?”

 

“Horribly.” Stiles said honestly, “Every single time we make plans to go out then something happens and we don't go. I know it's dragging on Derek...it's hurting me too. But with Kincaid being thrown under the bus by the press I have to step up. We have a press conference tomorrow on our stance about Kincaid.”

 

“So you want to do a date type thing with Derek tonight? You know the press won't leave you alone if you go out, right?”

 

Stiles stopped writing as he looked to Lydia.

 

“Shit.” Stiles breathed.

 

He dropped the pen and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“I love him Lydia and I know I'm losing him because our world domination ambitions became true.”

 

Lydia hugged Stiles from behind and kissed his temple.

 

“Okay seriously? Stop with the doom and gloom.” Lydia said, “We figured something like this would happen.”

 

“We?”

 

“Allison, Aiden and myself.” Lydia said, “So while you and Chaos have been up here putting your nose to the grinder, we've been planning something for you and Derek.”

 

Stiles' eyes widened, “What do you mean?”

 

“Stiles, we know you're in love with Derek. You killed Duke and overthrew Kincaid for him...all to protect him. You didn't just do it for us. Plus you're right...you may be losing Derek because you've been working so much. So it's our job to help you. We set something up in the ballroom for you two. Allison told Derek to meet you there in an hour. I'm going to get you dressed and Chaos is going to finish your paperwork.”

 

“Lyds-”

 

“No, don't do the responsible thing! The press already adore you—we've got everything under control. You can have one night-”

 

“Lydia! Thank you.” Stiles interrupted as she stared at him in shock, “It'll be nice to have the night off.”

 

“You're welcome Stiles.” Lydia said, her eyes gentle, “But you shouldn't thank us. Stiles, you save and protected us for the longest time. Gave us a new life and brought us to a place where we met people we want to spend forever with.”

 

“Duke decided on Beacon Hills.”

 

“No he didn't. You came from there and he asked you if you would be okay with moving back there. You agreed, if you had said no we wouldn't have. We'd still be playing Duke's twisted little game. The Hale pack would be dead...that's because of the choice you made Stiles.”

 

Stiles inhaled sharply as Lydia's hold on him tightened.

 

“We love you Stiles. You're like our brother—our big, obnoxiously right brother. It's our job to take care of you, so you can expect a lot of nights like this in the future.”

 

“Yes, but you shouldn't be doing all the work for my relationship...it's not right. Derek needs to see that I'm putting forth an effort and that he's not an after thought...because he's not. He never will be—and if you always set up our date nights then he'll start to feel like that and I don't want that.”

 

“Which is why you're a good boyfriend.” Lydia said, “But as Allison will explain to Derek—we've bitten off a huge chunk of responsibility. He has to realize something very important that the rest of his family and pack have. We are on the brink of a new age for supernatural creatures. We're going to rule over humans, Stiles. And if we fall back now or falter in any way then we're all going to be killed like cattle. It's too late to go back to how things were.”

 

And that was accurate; scarily so if Stiles was honest.

 

“I don't think Derek understood the full gravity of what he was agreeing to. We have everything set up so if we win against that fucking army then we're taking over. Our...what did we decide to call them?” Stiles asked, as he looked at it, “Senators. They'll be in charge of their areas, and they're all people who are loyal to us.”

 

“And if they stop?”

 

“Being loyal to us? We'll know.” Stiles said, “The pins I gave them to signal that they're for our cause have a few charms on them. Once they stop being loyal their number will flash on this notebook over here.”

 

Stiles pulled the notebook over and showed her the list of numbers and corresponding names.

 

“But how will the charm be able to tell?”

 

“By words and actions. I told the Senators they have to wear this everyday all day even in bed and in the shower. If they don't do it I'll know something is wrong. It'll flash red if they aren't wearing it for longer than thirty seconds. The charm is activated by a heartbeat. Their phones are tapped so we'll get every call, text and email they get.”

 

“What about letters?”

 

Stiles grinned, “Small cameras in the homes we've had built for them will tell us that. Aiden is in charge of seeing if our allies are truly allies.”

 

“And Aiden has no doubt gotten a team together to do around the clock watching.”

 

“Yes.” Stiles said, “He has. I've got everything planned out perfectly.”

 

“Obviously.” Lydia said, “Is that what you've been doing up here since the party?”

 

“No, these plans have been laid in stone for the last year and a half. The charms were laid out for Kincaid but it only took a few quick fixes for it to change to my name.”

 

“Yeah...you're definitely going to this date.” Lydia said, slamming his book shut, “You're going to have fun with your boyfriend and forget for one night that you're the next ruler of this world, okay?”

 

“Okay Lydia.” Stiles said, standing up, “So are you also doubling as my stylist as well as my life adviser?”

 

“Of course. I couldn't let you dress yourself for your big making up.”

 

Stiles laughed as Lydia dragged him over to the bed and pushed him down. She walked over to his closet and stared at it.

 

“How are you and Jackson?”

 

Lydia turned and gave him a large smile.

 

“We're doing amazingly. He's helping me with my magic and the paperwork that comes with being second in command.” Lydia said, “He's learning how to do these things for me so we can spend more time together.”

 

Stiles looked at her for a moment and tilted his head.

 

“I'm an idiot.”

 

“Why is that, Gen?”

 

“I could have been doing the same thing with Derek.”

 

Lydia froze before she turned to Stiles.

 

“Maybe the paperwork but not the magic.” Lydia said, “The magic you do is dark, Stiles. You always end up saying you regret when Ally and me are with you. You need a grounding element that isn't a person but a memory—that's what your Dad said.”

 

“Well I don't just do dark magic.”

 

“You have been lately so we can wipe out part of the army.”

 

“Grounding element that isn't a person.” Stiles repeated, “Sometimes I wonder if I should even be trying to date someone.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Lydia asked, concerned.

 

“It makes him a target. People will hurt him to get at me. At the same time—I can't be without him...but I don't want him to get hurt.”

 

“He agreed to be a target when he decided to be with you and move here. Before we decided to do this Stiles, we already had enemies that wanted us to hurt. He's willing to go through it—and he's already proven he can handle himself. Just trust him to be able to hold his own.”

 

“I know...trust me I hated Kincaid for doing that. I don't know—I'm just so worried about him most of the time that I feel like if we don't do dates then I can protect him.”

 

“So you've been pushing him away?”

 

“I don't want to.” Stiles said, “But it's safer right?”

 

“Yeah but it'd make both of you miserable. And that would suck Stiles. Just be happy...you deserve it.”

 

Stiles laughed roughly, “I'm really not used to having a boyfriend who hasn't gone stark raving mad after we've had sex.”

 

“I can tell.” Lydia muttered softly, “Stiles, everything will be fine. With you and us watching Derek and our boys, everything will be fine.”

 

“I'm glad you're so optimistic.”

 

“Ally and myself have known you for decades. So we'd like to think we're experts on you, Gen. Now.” Lydia said, pulling out an outfit, “Put this on while I do your hair.”

 

Stiles stared at it with a smile.

 

“Jeans and plaid?”

 

“You're going to be wearing so much lace, leather and zippers that you should be able to wear anything you want. Even something as tacky and ugly as plaid.”

 

Stiles laughed as he took the outfit.

 

“I love you Lydia.”

 

“I know.” Lydia grinned, as Stiles gaped, “I love you too. I'd never Han Solo you!”

 

They both shared a laugh as she continued to help Stiles get ready for his date.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shouldn't be shocked nor surprised by anything anymore; yet here he is--surprised once again. He needs to buy his girls something disgustingly expensive.

Stiles stared at the ballroom as he came to a stop. It was decorated modestly in a red long carpet with a table in the middle that had candles on it. It also had their dinner on it as Stiles shook his head and looked at Derek who stared at him.

 

“Your girls are insane.”

 

“My girls are amazing you mean.”

 

Derek frowned, “You look exhausted.”

 

“I've been doing continuous work for the last forty-eight hours. I've been neglecting my amazingly patient and hot boyfriend because of my mission. I've been having nightmares about what will happen if I screw this up.”

 

“Allison explained to me that I've been pushing you too hard.”

 

“Ally shouldn't have said-”

 

“And she's right. I'm being selfish because I want your attention. I need to understand that we're in crunch time and that this can either make or break us. You fail and we're all going to be killed for even contemplating world domination. This is what I signed up for and I can't just take it back.”

 

Stiles swallowed hard as Derek walked over to him.

 

“From now on I'm going to help you with this paperwork. You won't be doing all of it yourself. With the light magic I'll be helping you. Allison said you need a non-human grounding tool for dark magic.”

 

“I do.”

 

“I love you Stiles. And even if you ignore me for the next twenty years I'll still be with you because I know you're spending those twenty years doing things in mine and my family's best interest.”

 

“That'll never happen—I won't neglect you for twenty years.”

 

“Good.” Derek said, as he kissed Stiles gently, “Now let's eat and we can go up to your room.”

 

Stiles made a pleased sound at the thought.

 

“That sounds magical.” Stiles said, as Derek groaned.

 

“Couldn't resist could you?”

 

Stiles shook his head as they sat down to eat. He could tell the girls had taken their time in planning this but he recognized Talia's cooking anywhere. He knew that the dessert was most likely made by Peter because it was a cake. Stiles knew most of the Hale family couldn't make cake to save their lives....didn't like to bake. Except Peter who did it with ease.

 

“They got my family involved.”

 

“They did.” Stiles agreed, “They must be worried.”

 

“They shouldn't be. I know that you're busy.”

 

“And soon we'll be busy.” Stiles smiled.

 

Derek nodded his head slowly before he licked his lips. Stiles could see a question floating above Derek's head; so he tilted his head and lost his smile.

 

“What's going on?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Meaning you have a question to ask me and you're hesitating. Am I that terrifying?”

 

Derek laughed, “Of course not! I just—I know it's a delicate question and I don't want to hurt your feelings.”

 

“Derek, I doubt you could.” Stiles said seriously, “I've developed quite a thick skin in the time I've been alive.”

 

The wolf bit his lip before he took a deep breath.

 

“I know you told me things about King Koro but—fuck. Kali and Princess Maeve were walking around last night and overheard a conversation between him and King Navo.”

 

“What kind of conversation with the sluagh and goblins have? They can't stand one another.” Stiles said, confused.

 

“That's exactly what Princess Maeve thought. They were discussing you.”

 

Stiles blinked at him before he sighed.

 

Stiles said, “What were they discussing about me, Derek?”

 

“Kali said that King Koro was trying to get pointers so he could fuck you.”

 

Stiles cringed at the wording.

 

“What did King Navo say?”

 

“Kali said he told King Koro, quote, “he wouldn't disgrace you nor the memory of that night for a warg fucker such as King Koro” end quote.”

 

Stiles blinked and laughed softly as he covered his eyes with a hand.

 

“Did you actually sleep with King Navo or was he just screwing with King Koro?” Derek finally asked.

 

“There are times you look back on fondly because you go 'oh, that was a mistake' or 'oh, that was an amazing night.' I've had many of those in my two centuries of life, Derek. To answer your question, I did sleep with King Navo. It was during my first visit to the Unseelie Court. He was kind to me and we had common interests. I talked to him about Danny—about what he'd done. He comforted me to the best of his ability. The next night I went to his home for dinner and we slept together. It was only the one time because we both decided we made much better friends than lovers. I helped him become engaged to his wife.”

 

“Queen Dahlia?”

 

“One and the same. Navo was nervous as hell to approach her. You know she's a pixie elf hybrid that hails from the elven court. Well, he didn't know what he could say to her. Didn't think she would even be interested in him.” Stiles said, as Derek stared at him in open curiosity, “My fourth trip to Court he pulled me aside at a party and gushed like a love sick teenager. Well, I took matters into my own hands. King Navo was a dear friend to me at that point, Derek. We mirror called one another frequently and he was a person I could rant to about Duke and his neverending madness.”

 

“So what did you do?” Derek asked, curiously.

 

Stiles laughed as he licked his lips with a quick tilt of his head.

 

“I may or may not have written gushy poetry and put it at the spot she was sitting. I did that the entire trip. It was during the week long celebration of Beltane. I told King Navo what I'd done. I used his words but put it—in a better form. King Navo is a good ruler, Derek. He's fair to his people and doesn't kill nor torture without a good reason. You need to understand that while he is Unseelie, he isn't like the others. He doesn't care to further his station or garner more power. He just wants to be loved and love in return. That's all he's wanted since I've known him...he was quiet lonely when we first met.”

 

“What did she do?”

 

“She investigated him of course. She's part elf for crying out loud. Elves are the most reliable species to give an investigation because they're thorough. So naturally, she watched him to see what he did during situations. See if his reputation was true or not. When it was, she started approaching his friends.” Stiles said, “I was the last person she approached and I could see it in her eyes that she was besotted. I explained to her that King Navo thought she held the moon. That he was everything his reputation said and more. I also informed her that he was an excellent lover so she really needed to get on that.”

 

Derek laughed and shook his head, “You would.”

 

“But of course. They were engaged before the week was up. Got King Madoc and Queen Mab's seal of approval. Got her parent's approval. They were wed before I left that trip. I stood in as best man for Navo.”

 

“Which is why Navo basically told King Koro to fuck off.” Derek said.

 

“A century and some years of friendship is hard to break. It doesn't hurt that the goblins hate the sluagh with everything in their being.” Stiles said, “But Navo and myself agreed to never speak of that—what did he call it—tryst ever again. Although Dahlia and myself do sometimes talk about his bed manners. She's wonderful though and perfect for Navo.”

 

Stiles looked at Derek who looked contemplative.

 

“Was that your question, however? If I slept with King Navo?”

 

“Yes it was.” Derek said, “You said you'd only dated three people in your lifetime, excluding me.”

 

“Yes but you never asked how many people I bedded. That is a far larger number, I'm afraid.” Stiles said, “Derek, you need to understand something. And I don't know if you ever will so I'll try to explain it as easily as I can, if you'll allow me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Immortality is lonely. It was only Duke and myself for a while. I had no Lydia or Allison. I had no Kali or Jennifer. No Ennis or Aiden. It was just the pair of us. My choice in lovers back then were more harmful than helpful. When we started gathering members for our coven and I broke it off with Danny. I went to the Unseelie Court and here was a person—a goblin who would listen to me and give me good, sound advice. He didn't judge me and he actually cared about my well being and sanity.” Stiles told his boyfriend, “Deucalion, while he cared for those things I was always being judged by him. I was always being tested to see if I could be better. King Navo did no such thing. If anything, it was a moment of weakness for both Navo and myself. It's why we don't discuss it. We truly do make better friends. I mean hells, how many lovers set up their bed partners with their future wife?”

 

“Not many.” Derek snorted, “You're a special sort, Stiles. It's one of the reasons I love you. I just wish you would have told me.”

 

“If I told you about every bed partner I'd had it'd take at least a night, maybe a morning as well.” Stiles said, as Derek's eyes widened, “That includes the stories that go along with it, love.”

 

“Oh...shit. I was about to be like 'okay..'” Derek said.

 

“Trust me...some of them are horrific. Like right after Mulan came out, I slept with a man who wanted me to call him “Mushu'' while we screwed.”

 

Derek looked at Stiles in horror, “What?”

 

Stiles nodded his head, “It was truly the most horrible experience of my life. I couldn't do it so he left. But Allison and Lydia enjoyed that movie and all I could think about was never being able to sing 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' with them ever again.”

 

Derek laughed and covered his face as Stiles smiled.

 

“So, you see, some of these things are just not fit for telling. My bed partners—are in my past. Where they belong, Derek. I'm focused on the here and now with you. I love you, not them.” Stiles said, as he pulled out his phone and shot a text off to Kali, “I'm through with his shit.”

 

“I trust you..you know that right?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles stared at Derek, “I do. I also believe in seeing the absolute worst in people and taking nothing to chance when I see something I don't believe will be safe for myself or the people I love. Now that this conversation is done, can we focus on the rest of our lovely date?”

 

Derek nodded his head as Stiles looked at his phone when it buzzed.

 

_From: Kali  
Queen Mab said killing him is on the table. All you have to do is give me a yes or a no._

 

Stiles stared at his phone and then Derek who talked about his new school. He promised his boyfriend he wouldn't kill people just for the hell of it. King Koro threatened his relationship and both his and Derek's well being. The male would have no problem killing the wolf in front of him if it meant finally getting his way. On the other hand, Derek wouldn't want the man dead.

 

He shot off another text asking what exactly King Koro said.

 

He got the answer almost immediately.

 

_From: Kali  
He spoke to King Navo about how to get you in his bed. Navo, forever loyal to you I might add, told him to fuck off. He wouldn't do that to you or that memory. It's one of his fondest. King Navo left him there and King Koro told one of his subordinates that it would just be easier to kill 'your wolf.'_

 

Stiles saw red as he clenched his phone before he took a deep breath.

 

_To: Kali  
Order an arrest to be held in the morning. High treason. Plant whatever evidence you can, Kali. I want his execution scheduled for tomorrow night. Let others see just what happens when you plant yourself between me and Derek._

 

“And I fucking can't stand this new teacher we have. Adrian Harris.”

 

Stiles looked at Derek, “Adrian Harris is here?”

 

“Yes.” Derek said, “You know him?”

 

Stiles grinned at Derek dangerously, “We go way back. I get my information from him. What does he teach?”

 

“Chemistry.” Derek said, “He's an asshole.”

 

“Yes, that he is.” Stiles said, as he looked at his phone when he got a message.

 

_From: Kali  
Gods, I love it when you get in these moods. Consider it done, your highness._

 

Stiles could see the grin on Kali's face. She did, in fact, love these moods where he threw everything to the wind just to see someone dead for pissing him off.

 

“So tell me about his class?” Stiles asked.

 

The rest of dinner went smoothly as Stiles took an open interest in his boyfriend's new school. He made a note to himself to visit Harris tomorrow, it'd be good to have the man on his payroll.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles likes to think he's sneaky but there are four people in the room who know him better than Derek does.

If Stiles was anything he was clever and a damned good actor. He made sure that he and the rest of the Hale pack were in a meeting with himself, Allison, Lydia and Aiden when Koro was arrested. Queen Mab and King Madoc sat in the room with them with Princess Maeve. This meeting had been set up days ago so the Unseelie rulers could see how the wolf packs governed themselves. That wanted to see if they could incorporate any of it into their own kingdom.

 

Chaos stood near the window; looking outside for anything suspicious.

 

So he made sure to prolong the meeting; showing the royals just how they did every situation.

 

When Kali came in with Jennifer, Stiles fought a smirk off his face.

 

“Rude, much?” Lydia asked, “Kali, I know you can knock.”

 

“You as well Jen.” Allison said.

 

The vampires just stared at them before their gazes fell onto Stiles.

 

“King Koro's been arrested for high treason.” Kali said, going to Stiles and handing him the 'evidence.'

 

Stiles looked at the battle strategies and a note that was suspiciously close to Koro's handwriting to the hunter who was heading the army.

 

“May I?” Queen Mab asked, “I'd know his hand better than you, Stiles.”

 

“Please.” Stiles said, handing it to her.

 

The Hale pack looked shocked, even Derek did as he glanced between Stiles and Mab.

 

“This is his hand.” Mab muttered sadly.

 

Stiles wanted to applaud her acting abilities. As it was, the only people who could know about this were King Madoc, Queen Mab, Stiles and Kali. Jennifer could keep a secret as could Allison and Lydia but it was better if only the four knew.

 

“So he was selling us out?” Stiles asked, as Mab nodded and handed the letter back, “That warg fucker.”

 

“We caught him before he got the correspondence out.” Jennifer said.

 

“Good.” Stiles said, “Queen Mab, what shall we do?”

 

“This is your territory, Stiles. It might be good practice for you for when you win the battle.”

 

Stiles licked his lips slowly, “I'm biased, unfortunately.”

 

One look at Allison and Lydia and he _knew_ that they knew this was a set up. His girls were too clever for their own good. But instead of looking at him in disappointment, it was more like glee.

 

“Biased or not, you're the future ruler.” Madoc told him.

 

“Lydia and Allison, your opinions.” Stiles said, tossing the letter down, “Go.”

 

“Well I would have said he was framed.” Lydia said, staring at Stiles in a knowing way, “However, Queen Mab confirming his handwriting is damning to him. High treason—we haven't discussed punishments for it. I would say keep a cool head but who knows what he's told.”

 

“Allison?”

 

“I say we execute him by nightfall.” Allison said, “Our empire cannot look weak, even now. Plus it'll make the hunters look somewhat foolish for picking a mole that was so terrible.”

 

“Aiden, what execution would you suggest?”

 

“Beheading by sword or maybe drowning.” Aiden said, “I'd say lets shoot the fucker but unfortunately bullets don't work against the sluagh.”

 

“Who will take over for Koro?” Stiles asked Mab.

 

Aiden seemed to catch on as well with a quick glance to the girls. It didn't surprise Stiles in the least. They'd spent so much time together over the last few centuries that they had to know this was a set up just for Stiles to get rid of someone he truly couldn't stand.

 

The fact that they weren't calling him out on it meant they were just as finished with Koro as he was.

 

“His son, most likely.” Mab said, “We would have to question his knowledge of his Father's betrayal.”

 

“Set it up.” Stiles said, “Kali, set the execution as a beheading for dusk.”

 

“As you wish, so shall we do.” Kali grinned dangerously.

 

Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Aiden stared at her in shock. She had said the same thing every time Deucalion wanted something done. To have it aimed at Stiles, while terrifying, was a memory from the past that was welcome.

 

They left as Stiles rubbed his face.

 

“Talia, can you and the pack leave?” Stiles said, “They have school in half an hour anyways so-”

 

“Of course. You probably need to revise part of your strategy for the battle.” Talia said, standing as she moved her children out.

 

Chaos didn't move as the Unseelie royal family left. Instead shutting the door and throwing his hand at it; the room becoming instantly soundproof.

 

“Queen Mab lied.” Chaos said, “While her hear didn't skip, I know when she's lying—I've known her long enough.”

 

“Of course she did.” Stiles said, “We both wanted to be rid of King Koro.”

 

“You set him up?” Chaos asked.

 

“Are you a fool?” Lydia asked, “There's no doubt in my mind that Stiles set him up. I figured that out as soon as Mab turned sad. The pack doesn't understand that the Queen of the Unseelie Court doesn't do sad, even for dear friends.”

 

“That's when I figured it out.” Allison laughed.

 

“I figured it out when Kali and Jen came in.” Aiden said, “They looked a little too happy to report it. Granted, it could have been because Kali's always hated Koro.”

 

“Why?” Chaos asked, “Don't get me wrong, Stiles. I'm happy the fucker is going to be gone. It's just—you swore to Derek you wouldn't kill someone without a good reason. You wouldn't kill someone just because they pissed you off.”

 

Stiles rose a brow at Chaos.

 

“It's not your job to question my motives.” Stiles sneered at the demon, “But if you must know, Chaos, have a seat.”

 

The demon did just that as his girls and Aiden grinned at him with all teeth. Like Kali, they loved when he did these stunts. They knew what happened with Koro and knew his hatred stemmed from good reasons, not bad.

 

“Kali and Princess Maeve overheard King Koro talking to King Navo. You all know I screwed Navo once. Koro wanted to know how to get into my bed. He knows I'm with Derek and didn't care. He said he'd just have to kill Derek.” Stiles said dangerously, “So you tell me Chaos, am I in the wrong for setting up someone who would tear my boyfriend from my side when I am _this close_ to ruling this stupid world and the idiotic people that inhabit it? And is it really my fault for being the smartest person in the room?”

 

“He threatened to kill Derek?” Chaos asked, shocked.

 

“He did. Want to lecture me now about lying?” Stiles hissed, “I won't let anyone take Derek from me. I won't let anyone hurt his family. I won't fucking allow it, Chaos. If I'd sentenced him to death for threatening Derek's life, he'd demand a trial. A fair one amongst his peers. And if I paid them off, it'd look suspicious. For high treason there is no trial. There is only death. I told the room I was biased.”

 

“He threw suspicion off himself when he asked for our counsel.” Allison said, “Which was brilliant, by the way.”

 

“I try.” Stiles said.

 

“Asking our opinion about it, those who aren't biased, was a sure fire way to make this all seem legitimate. Asking Aiden about the executions even better.” Lydia laughed, “Stiles, you played this perfectly! I'm honestly impressed...how long did it take you to come up with this?”

 

“All of five minutes.” Stiles said, “Derek told me last night during dinner. I informed Kali to plant the evidence and schedule an execution. Then decided the best way to throw off the scent of it being a lie would be to ask you girls, who are always neutral unless it comes to the pack. And to ask Aiden about executions because he believes in fair executions.”

 

“Yeah no, passed impressed.” Lydia said, as Allison nodded.

 

“If Derek finds out-”

 

“Derek won't find out.” Stiles snapped at the demon, “The only ones in the know are the ones in this room, the Unseelie royal family and Kali. All of these people will not speak of it unless they'd like to join Koro on the execution block.”

 

“I wouldn't tell Derek.” Chaos said, “But these things have a way of getting out. And how did you and Mab manage to not have your hearts skip when you lied?”

 

“You forget I was a vampire for a hell of a long time. One of the things Duke told us to do was to learn how to lie so wolves couldn't find us out. I've let Derek hear me lie many times to throw off the scent of when I actually do tell a lie of this magnitude.” Stiles said, “I won't have him hate me for protecting him and his family.”

 

It was silent for a moment before Chaos licked his lips.

 

“This is something Deucalion would have done. I thought you four were passed his manipulative ways—I think I was wrong.”

 

Lydia's eyes narrowed, “You heard Stiles' reasoning. He would have gotten off if we'd charged him with threatening to kill Derek. This was the only way to get rid of that stupid fucking sluagh.”

 

“Yes but it is very Duke of you four.” Chaos snapped.

 

“You cannot throw stones at us, demon.” Aiden sneered, “You've done far worse in your lifetime.”

 

Chaos paled before he bit his lips.

 

“You're right.” Chaos said, “But I've never blatantly lied to a loved one.”

 

“It's to protect them.” Allison said.

 

“Stop.” Stiles said, “You're right Chaos. This is a Deucalion move and we are lying to loved ones. Here's the cruel and honest truth. Sometimes I'm going to have to lie to Derek to keep him safe. I can't tell him every single move I do because he's too fucking young to understand. I've had two hundred years worth of betrayals and losing the ones I love. The entire reason I'm doing this is to keep Derek and his pack alive. That was what I signed on for. It's always been to protect them and the three people in this room whom I love more than myself. You and me decided that if I needed to omit something—lie to Derek you would back me no matter what. That includes this. He would have _killed_ Derek. He _would_...I know King Koro well, Chaos. He doesn't threaten to kill someone and not do it.”

 

“Know from personal experience?” Chaos asked.

 

“Yes...yes I fucking do.” Stiles said, “There was a sluagh that I actually started to talk to. I actually thought I could date him. He was kind and nice to me. I told him about Danny and he wanted to track him down and kill him. He was good to me. Koro threatened to kill him and guess what Chaos? Two days later he was dead. Sluagh don't make idle threats and you'd do well to remember that.”

 

“I didn't know that.” Chaos said softly.

 

“We didn't either.” Lydia said, looking at Stiles.

 

“There are some things I don't tell you guys because it hurts me to think about it. I wouldn't have dated him just because Duke wouldn't have approved. But Koro made the threat and a good friend was gone. It wouldn't have taken him long to kill Derek...so I did something about it. Does framing him make me a horrible person? Sure. Do I regret it for even a millisecond? Hell no I don't. Keep in mind Chaos, I'm about to rule this world and you. I make hard decisions that I may not like but at the end of the day it's what's the best for all of us. King Koro was a ticking time bomb anyways. It would have only been a matter of time before he betrayed us. I just made sure to get rid of him before he took Derek with him.”

 

“I doesn't make you a bad person to frame someone that would have betrayed us in the end.” Chaos said slowly, “It does make you a bad boyfriend for lying to Derek though.”

 

“Like I said, there are some things I'm not going to be able to tell him. This is just going to be one of many.”

 

“I just hate that you have to lie at all.” Chaos muttered.

 

“Yes well welcome to our new lives.”

 

Stiles stood up and left them there. He needed to figure out what he was going to say before King Koro was beheaded.

 

And he knew that this right here...it was only the beginning.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The execution goes off without a hitch; too bad the rest of the day doesn't follow like that.

Stiles stared at King Koro as he was dragged out by Kali and Jennifer. Aiden stood behind the male to catch him should he break free. The Hale pack had requested not to be present for the beheading. Stiles had granted the request and told them to go to the movies. Talia had taken Derek with them. It was one thing that Stiles had been genuinely pleased about today. If Koro had it his way he'd deal a blow that would shake the trust they had in each other.

 

He knew the sluagh well.

 

“What in the hell is the meaning of this?” Koro yelled.

 

King Navo stood off to the side as Stiles grinned at Koro dangerously.

 

“King Koro, King of the sluagh and Lord of the Unseelie Court, you have been charged with high treason against the future King of the World, Stiles Stilinski. How do you plead?” Allison asked, her voice even.

 

Jackson and Scott had wanted to stay behind because the girls had to be present for the execution. Allison sat on his left while Lydia sat on his right. Chaos stood right behind Lydia while Aiden stood behind Allison. They presented a united front.

 

“Not guilty! Stiles, you know I would never betray you!”

 

“Do I?” Stiles asked, as he tilted his head, “I don't believe I know that for certain, King Koro. I do, however know that a horrifying amount of evidence has been presented. Not only for high treason but for suspected murder as well.”

 

“What?” Koro asked, as he paled.

 

“Lydia, your first piece of evidence.” Stiles said.

 

Lydia presented the letter in Koro's handwriting before she held up the battle plans that were the second of eight drafts.

 

“These by themselves are pretty damning.” Lydia said, “Add to that the testimony of King Navo, ruler of the goblins, and well. It doesn't look good for you, sir.”

 

“What do you mean?” Koro cried.

 

“King Navo, tell everyone what you told us when we announced King Koro's treachery.”

 

“I explained that he also threatened the life of one of Stiles' inner circle.” King Navo said, “First he asked me how to get Stiles into bed and then threatened the life of Stiles' lover, Derek Hale, of the Hale pack.”

 

Stiles made sure his eyes flashed as he turned his eyes on Koro who paled drastically.

 

“How do you plead to conspiracy to murder?” Stiles asked.

 

“Not guilty-”

 

“Liar.” Chaos hissed with Aiden.

 

“Stiles, I'd never-”

 

“Liar.” the pair hissed again.

 

Stiles clicked his tongue before he shook his head.

 

“King Koro, we had already found you guilty of high treason. The punishment was banishment but with this new evidence come to light and against one whom I hold so very dear to my heart—well the only punishment is death. Aiden, behead the traitor.”

 

“Wait! Please can I speak?” Koro asked, as Aiden grabbed the sword, “Stiles, you know I'm loyal to you and your cause. I only spoke out of jealousy! I wouldn't have killed Derek!”

 

“Just like you didn't kill Wondil, right?” Stiles asked softly.

 

Koro's eyes widened, “That was a century and a half ago!”

 

“And still fresh in my memory.” Stiles told him, “I won't stand for a threat against not only my lover but our new kingdom. You _sold us out to the hunters_ Koro. And you want forgiveness when all I can envision for you is harsh death.”

 

Koro winced while Aiden went to where the male was.

 

“Let this be a lesson to all.” Stiles announced loudly, “I will not stand for traitors or threats against me and mine. We will find you out if you turn or threaten one of us. And when we do you had best run like hell lest we catch and kill you where you stand.”

 

He watched the room's eyes light with fear before he nodded to Aiden. The wolf beheaded Koro easily as the male's head hit the ground. Aiden picked it up and tossed it in the basket in front of the stage.

 

“As for the sluagh, your new ruler will be Koro's son, cleared of all reasonable doubt, King Domilon.”

 

The sluagh applauded as Stiles stood up with the girls as one. They went back inside as Chaos and Aiden followed. The doors shut behind them as Chaos' hand went up and soundproofed the door again. Stiles sat down in a chair as he took a deep breath.

 

“Nice touch throwing in the conspiracy to commit murder.” Chaos said, “It coming out after the treason makes it look less suspicious.”

 

“That and Stiles acted it out to a perfect T.” Lydia said, “Jeez, our years with Deucalion have prepared us for this. Our acting shouldn't be that good still.”

 

“Yes it should.” Stiles said, shaking his head, “Duke trained us to be that way. That doesn't just change after a year of being human, Lydia.”

 

Lydia and Allison stared at him in shock.

 

“Wow, the temperature just dropped.” Lydia muttered.

 

“I just mean that if you couldn't act that well then you wouldn't be in a place of power.” Stiles snapped, “As it is, Deucalion was training us to do this before I staked his ass. So of course my acting is on point. I never got to forget for one second that I wasn't still a pawn. Granted I overtook the game from Kincaid. Still, I didn't get the reprieve you two got. It was still hard work and mostly no play for me.”

 

“We know...I didn't think about it.” Lydia muttered.

 

“I did.” Stiles said, “I've thought about all of this in very slow, complicated and careful moves. I even had a contingency plan for Koro and a few others.”

 

“Seriously?” Allison asked.

 

“Every single person that I doubt I have a plan in place to get rid of them as soon as possible. I'm not playing around here you guys.”

 

“Clearly.” Chaos muttered.

 

“I wasn't about to take this on without planning things out in my favor.”

 

“I mean, you have seriously thought about things meticulously. It's impressive.”

 

“Of course it is.” Stiles said, “I-”

 

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Chaos' hand waved over the room as Stiles cleared his throat.

 

“Enter.”

 

Derek walked through the door as Stiles stared at him in shock.

 

“Aren't you supposed to be with your family?”

 

“I decided against seeing a movie after the dinner was over.”

 

“Leave.” Stiles demanded simply.

 

Allison, Lydia and Chaos left immediately as Stiles smiled at his boyfriend.

 

“Didn't want to be apart from me for that long huh?”

 

Derek stared at Stiles with a frown.

 

“What?” Stiles asked.

 

“You haven't even won the battle and everyone is treating you differently.”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“You said leave and they just got up and went. No questions asked.”

 

Stiles laughed, “Why would they question a simple order? Yes, we haven't won yet but it's only a matter of time. And I won't apologize for all of us getting into the swing of things early. The battle is in a few days, Derek. You haven't been in our meetings but it's going to be an easy win for us. We have powers and abilities on our side that mortals and hunters can only dream of.”

 

“You sound cocky.”

 

“Not cocky; I'm sure of myself, my plan and our allies.”

 

Derek continued frowning as Stiles locked eyes with him.

 

“Why aren't you pleased?” Stiles asked.

 

“Koro was executed for treason, right?”

 

“Of course! We found out later from King Navo about the tail end of the conversation. Derek, you didn't tell me he threatened to kill you.”

 

“I didn't know.” Derek muttered, “It scares you though—the threat?”

 

Stiles shook his head slowly.

 

“With Koro it would never be a threat.” Stiles said, “It would be a promise. Sluagh don't make threats, Derek. When Navo told us that...it sealed Koro's sentence.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Why are you doubting me?” Stiles asked, “Even, on the off chance, that I did know before then his death meant saving your life. I didn't let Kincaid kill you and I wouldn't let him either. But here's the thing, we were told about the treason and that's why he was executed. Now why did you actually come back?”

 

Derek opened and shut his mouth.

 

“I'm going to remind you that when Kincaid found out about me going to kill Duke he gave me a deal. One where I could be with you and protect you. If you aren't interested in that anymore then you need to tell me so I can get you and your parents somewhere safe. Myself, Allison and Lydia—Aiden...hells even Chaos. We can't just quit when we're this close. They will fucking kill us if we do. Any hesitation or weakness and we're going to be killed, Derek. Your parents—your pack, they can still get out.”

 

“I don't want to leave you here.” Derek muttered.

 

“I'm going to ask you for three favors...just three.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don't question the orders and actions that I do. Don't ask me why someone is being executed. And finally, don't question my decisions. You should trust me and know that I'm doing it for a good reason. That I'm doing it to protect us and the pack. I'm not going to be the same Stiles, Derek. I have to be a ruler. That means making decisions that you wouldn't like. It means that I can't be fair to our enemies. I'm going to kill more people as the time grows on. I won't apologize for it and I won't try and coddle you. I know I'm asking a lot and I know you don't like not asking questions. I just need you to trust me at the end of the day. Trust that I'm protecting all of us.”

 

Stiles looked as Derek watched him before he licked his lips.

 

“Can I have some time to think about it?”

 

“Of course.” Stiles said simply, “Take all the time you need.”

 

Derek left without another word as Stiles leaned back in his seat. Not even a minute later Allison and Lydia walked back in.

 

“Derek looked troubled.” Allison said softly, “Should we be worried?”

 

“Possibly. Have Aiden shadow Derek.” Stiles said, “I don't want Derek to get hurt just because he doesn't agree with how I'm doing things.”

 

He looked to his girls with a frown on his own.

 

“What Lyds?”

 

“You have changed. We all have since Kincaid stepped down. It's become more real.” Lydia said.

 

“Then here's the question I ask you two.” Stiles said, slowly with his voice even, “If the Hale pack leaves, will either of you?”

 

The girls stared at him in shock.

 

“Haven't thought about that, have you?” Stiles asked, “Yeah, I figured. You should and give me an answer. I expect said answer on Friday.”

 

“The day before the battle?” Lydia asked, as Stiles stood up, “Stiles we wouldn't leave you right before that.”

 

“Oh no, I expect your help in the battle. I just need to know if you're leaving afterwards.” Stiles said, “I'll talk to you in a few days.”

 

He left the girls there and went to his room. Stiles needed to be in his space so he could focus on the battle.

 

And he needed to figure out his new second and third if his girls left him. He wouldn't blame them but gods...he'd miss them.

 

Allison and Lydia helped keep his head on; they'd been together for decades now so a life without them was a strange thought.

 

He hoped that they'd choose him even though he knew they'd go with Jackson and Scott.

 

And it hurt at the same time that he'd do the same thing if he wasn't so deep in this plan.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls give Stiles their answers; although one hesitates at the end.

The girls and Derek had avoided Stiles since he'd asked them to think things over. He couldn't blame them either. But now that it was Friday—he was nervous. The witch felt sick to his stomach as he trained with his dark magic. He made awful company now. The dark magic was eating at him; he needed to find a way to ground out but he was more focused on trying to make his power grow.

 

If he could do that then it'd be easy to take out a huge chunk of the army.

 

The door opened as he turned to look at Chaos.

 

“Careful, Stiles.”

 

Stiles grinned dangerously, “And why should I do that, Chaos?”

 

“Your skin is dark and glowing.”

 

Stiles glanced at himself in the mirror Chaos presented from behind his back.

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“You're upset because the girls and Derek haven't answered you yet.”

 

“Chaos, watch yourself.” Stiles said slowly.

 

“I'm not scared of you.” Chaos said.

 

“Maybe you should be.” Stiles warned, “Keep in mind I'm on the edge of losing a lot, Chaos. My girls and Derek might choose to run.”

 

Chaos frowned, “Come on. Let's spar.”

 

“Nothing more to say to that?”

 

“Aiden would follow but I wouldn't. You'd still have me. I know I'm not the love of your life nor am I your girls or Aiden. I am your friend.”

 

“You are my friend and I'm happy you wouldn't abandon me. I'm just not in a good mood.”

 

“I know.” Chaos said, “Come on.”

 

“I've changed, haven't I?” Stiles asked, as they both got into a defensive position.

 

“Of course you have.” Chaos said, “You couldn't be Stiles the vampire or Stiles the human. You have to be Stiles the witch who is about to rule the world. You can't be nice or kind. You can't consider if you're hurting someone's feelings. At the end of the day you have to do what's best by us and the rest of the world. If Derek can't understand that then it's his loss. You have billions of people, supernatural and mortal, to think about. You can't screw them over just for one person. It's not reasonable nor is it responsible.”

 

Stiles moved quickly with one of his black orbs and tossed it at Chaos who barely moved away in time. The demon rushed at Stiles as the witch grabbed him and moved to the floor with the male. Rolling them over so Stiles was on top. An orb in his hand and pointed at Chaos.

 

“You are not playing around today.” Chaos muttered.

 

“I'm in no mood to play around.” Stiles said.

 

“Ground yourself.” Chaos said, “You're losing yourself to the dark.”

 

Stiles stared at Chaos who pulled up the mirror from thin air. Stiles' eyes widened when he saw that they were black as the night sky.

 

He got off the demon with a sigh.

 

“I'm sorry.” Stiles said, rubbing his face.

 

“Don't apologize, just ground.” Chaos said, “Sit down.”

 

He dragged Stiles to sit on the floor. Putting the witch's hands on the ground before his eyes locked on Stiles.

 

“Now, focus all the dark energy in you and force it into the ground.”

 

“Won't that hurt it?”

 

“No.” Chaos muttered, “And even if it did it wouldn't matter because it has to be done, Stiles. You can't go around looking like this. Except maybe if we had a meeting. You'd scare our enemies if you came in looking like that.”

 

Stiles grinned before he did as Chaos told him. Focusing all the dark energy that flowed through his body and shoving it into the ground. The rush of energy and power that just left his body made him sway, even sitting.

 

“Welcome to your new way of grounding.” Chaos said.

 

“I feel a lot better.” Stiles admitted.

 

“Good.” Chaos said, helping Stiles up, “You shouldn't do that much dark magic. You were down here for hours.”

 

“Guess I should go face the girls.” Stiles said, “Don't leave me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

They left the training room; Stiles and Chaos both headed towards the witch's room. The brunette was all nerves as he rubbed his hands together.

 

When they reached his room, Stiles sat down on his desk. Chaos went to the bed and sat down before the girls walked in.

 

“Like clock work.” Stiles snorted, as Allison frowned at him, “Whenever I come into my room nowadays, it takes maybe five minutes for you two to follow.”

 

“Add that to the fact you've both been avoiding him.” Chaos muttered.

 

“Look he said to figure out what we wanted to do. So we took time away and did just that Chaos. Why are you even in here? It's none of your business-”

 

“It's entirely my business if you're about to screw over one of my friends.” Chaos snapped, “Especially one that gave up a year and a half of his life, mainly, for _you._ He killed Deucalion, yes for himself but also for you. He could have stayed a vampire and changed the laws of the coven so he could stay with Derek but he didn't. Instead, he became a witch and decided to take Kincaid's deal, because he didn't want to leave you both behind. And you want to stand there and tell me that it isn't my business. The Stiles I knew before you two were even a thought to the Azureus coven wouldn't have done any of this shit. Taking over the world was a thought of Duke's so sure, he'd still be here but you forget one thing. He fucking saved both of you and how do you repay him? By making him doubt for even a second that he's the most important person in your life. No, instead you have your wolves to attend to now. Ones you would leave him for.”

 

Allison had tears in her eyes as Lydia stared at Chaos in horror.

 

“Chaos, enough.” Stiles muttered, before he turned to the girls, “I don't care if you're staying or going. I wanted to give you a better life. You found love...that's great. I just need to know so I can replace you.”

 

“Scott and Jackson said they'd stay.” Allison said, “Talia doesn't want the pack to leave this place. It's safe and she feels protected by you. Peter thinks Derek's being an idiot-”

 

“He isn't.” Stiles said, “So you're staying because Scott and Jackson are?”

 

“I mean-”

 

“Let Lydia speak.” Stiles cut her off, “Lyds, you've never been known to talk.”

 

“What do you want us to say?” Lydia asked, “If you were in our spot, you'd leave wouldn't you?”

 

“I don't know what I'd do.” Stiles said honestly, “I'm not in your position. You see, when Deucalion turned me he became my Father figure. I decided to never let him down. That meant every mission, treaty, alliance, and recovery I did never failed. I didn't realize that would make me an infamous name in the supernatural world. I didn't realize that Kincaid would adore me above all others, even his own fledglings. It did, however and I knew then that if Duke was serious about taking over the world I wouldn't be able to get out of it. I wouldn't be able to just walk off. Even as a witch I'm infamous. I'm a target no matter where I go. Deucalion and Kincaid would have taken over and I would have become ruler at some point. I didn't realize then that becoming someone feared and respected would have given them the idea to do this. It did, however. So, no I don't know what I would do because I'm never going to be in your position, Lydia. It wasn't in the cards for me. I wish I could take it all back and not have wanted to make him proud. He didn't deserve it. I can't change our past but if you want to leave. Then do that and leave. I'm wasting time having a conversation with you two if you're just going to leave.”

 

Allison winced, “That's harsh-”

 

“Yes well, you two are capable of doing this job. Others aren't as capable so they'll require training. Chaos can take the post as second but for a third in command, I guess I could ask Kali or Jennifer.”

 

“You'd replace one of us with Kali or Jen?” Lydia asked.

 

“Well they'd be more capable than Maeve or anyone else.” Stiles snapped, “What would you want me to do?”

 

“Especially when you won't answer his question.” Chaos said.

 

Lydia and Allison looked at the demon then each other.

 

“I want to say I'd never leave you.” Allison said slowly, “But I'm in love with Scott. If he leaves then I will too. I know you've given up a lot for us. I know you've given us a better life...but I need to do what makes me happy.”

 

“And I don't blame you for that. I saved you both so you could do what made you happy.” Stiles said, “Lydia?”

 

The strawberry blonde just licked her lips.

 

“I thought about it a lot over the last few days. Could I leave you and everything I know behind? Could I live a normal life with Jackson? Would I be happy doing that?”

 

Stiles frowned as Allison paled.

 

“And I found that even though I love Jackson...if he left I would stay.” Lydia said, “I wouldn't be happy living a normal life. Having three children and the white picket fence. I couldn't leave my best friend by himself when I know he loses himself in his own head sometimes. That he has panic attacks that take over his entire day and just sits there in a shell because he doesn't want to bother us with his problems. I couldn't leave this behind and I couldn't leave you. As much as I love Jackson, I love my best friend more.”

 

Stiles stared at her in shock as did Allison.

 

“Oh gods...I didn't think about that.” Allison muttered, “I didn't think about it in terms of those questions.”

 

“Then how did you think about it?” Lydia asked gently, “I'm happy with Jackson but I wouldn't be happy being normal. Not being around Stiles every day. It's been the three of us for so long that I can't imagine anything else, Ally.”

 

“And now that you have thought about it like that, what do you think?” Chaos asked.

 

“I don't know.” Allison said, “I mean, Scott is everything to me. I love him so much you guys. IF he left—I wouldn't want him to leave me.”

 

“Ally, it's fine. It's not like you couldn't come to visit.” Stiles said softly.

 

“But it wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be in the know with everything. I wouldn't be able to understand the new inside jokes.”

 

“I think she needs more time.” Lydia said, “A few days isn't enough to make a lifetime decision.”

 

“You made it though.” Allison said, “You're smart Lydia, you think of it from every angle. I just thought about whether or not I could leave Scott.”

 

“Don't act like you aren't clever, yourself.” Stiles said, offended, “You came up with ninety percent of our battle strategy for tomorrow. You are who I go to when I need someone to talk battle strategy with, Ally. We all bring different things to the table. That's what made us a force to be reckoned with.”

 

“He's right. You're all insanely smart but in different areas. It's why I'm so pissed about this.” Chaos said, “You're a triumvirate of power together. You work well and do everything right, together. Splitting even one of you from the rest—makes me worry about if we can actually keep a hold of the world.”

 

“Same.” Stiles muttered, “You girls used to think I was so clever and I could do anything. Who do you think helped me do those things? When our enemies find out that I'm only as smart as one person and not three—it'll end in tears for every person in this building.”

 

“Thanks for the guilt trip-”

 

Stiles got off the desk and went to Allison; grabbing the ex-hunter's hands as he kissed her forehead.

 

“I'm not guilt tripping you. If you want to go with Scott if he leaves then do it. I just have to know so I can plan for it. I don't want you to leave a year from now and not know who I can turn to.”

 

“Okay.” Allison said.

 

“Ally, look at me.” Stiles said strongly, as she did, “Don't worry about me and Lydia. Do what makes you happy because we won't hold it against you. Not for one second.”

 

“You would do it if you were in my spot.” Allison said, “Wouldn't you?”

 

“Like I said, I don't know.” Stiles told her, “That's a situation that is never going to happen. I won't hold it against you to live your life the way you want to.”

 

“Let me think on it some more and I'll answer you, with an informed mind.”

 

“Of course.” Stiles said, “Now if you'll excuse me I need to go tell a room full of people what I expect tomorrow morning.”

 

The girls nodded as Stiles left the room. Chaos trailed behind him and Stiles thought the demon was acting as a bodyguard. Making sure he wasn't going to be hurt by anyone emotionally or physically.

 

It made him appreciate his friend more than usual.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is almost too easy for them yet Stiles still gets the shock of his life.

Stiles and the leader of the hunters, Blair, had discussed what would end the battle. If one of Stiles or his girls got into a fight with Blair or his second or third in command the fighting would stop until one or the other was disarmed.

 

There, the person would decide whether to kill or grant mercy.

 

There would be no guns, only swords. To make it as fair possible. It could hurt the supernaturals but because of the reflexes they had they could also hurt the mortals. With swords it was slower and more precise.

 

It was fair, is what the media called it. With most pulling for Blair and the army.

 

Stiles knew this fight would be easy—ridiculously easy for him and the others. Almost too easy was Chaos' opinion. It would show the mortals just how hopeless they should be in the face of their wrath.

 

Stiles slid his sword into a sheath as Lydia and Allison stood by his sides. They stared at the army in front of them.

 

Stiles swallowed hard as he walked out to the center to meet Blair and an unbiased third party. One that would restate their rules and determine if someone committed unsportsmanlike conduct. Which would mean an automatic loss.

 

While the mortals wanted to keep the world they also wanted to make sure they won it fair and square so no one could complain.

 

Stiles didn't listen to the unbiased third party as he stated the rules. Letting them return to their sides as they turned to face the other.

 

The thing was, however, an oversight on Blair's part.

 

The rules stated nothing on the supernaturals not using their powers. It didn't come up in talks and Stiles had liked it that way.

 

It was dirty and underhanded if the leader of the hunters didn't even think about it. It was just an idiotic mistake on the mortals part.

 

So when the battle started, all it took to decimate a good chunk of their enemies, was for Stiles and the rest of the witches to send their orbs to the army. Vampires and wolves rushed them while the Unseelie and Seelie Courts started fighting with swords. It was all very awe inspiring to Stiles.

 

His sword clashed with someone's as Chaos and the demons descended on the army.

 

The witch blocked blow and parry as he toyed with the person before he knocked the sword aside and broke the man's neck. He made his way towards Blair. The girls knew to avoid the man's second and third in commands. It wasn't because Stiles was worried for them, no. He just had to make a statement that Stiles was a force to be reckoned with.

 

Stiles gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Turned and stared at the hunter responsible before he gripped the blade and yanked it out. Back handed the male in question before he gutted the male.

 

His sword felt like it had a mind of its own as it cut into mortals easily as his orb sent another flying. Blair's eyes looked at him in horror as Stiles slowly made his way to him. He watched the hunter keep backing up and fighting others.

 

The brunette ducked as someone threw a sword at his head. Laughed at the male before he sent an orb his way. Watched the male turn into dust before his eyes fell on Blair again.

 

The Hale pack didn't want to take part in the battle. Mainly because Stiles told them it was too dangerous and the pack wasn't trained enough.

 

For the most part it was true.

 

Although he didn't tell them how he'd be distracted if they were here fighting with him and the girls.

 

He watched Allison cut someone's head off with a scream. This was when he and his girls were at their most blood thirsty. And no one could stop them when they were like this.

 

At least that's what Stiles always thought.

 

Lydia sliced a male in two as Stiles finally made it to where Blair was being protected by two people.

 

“This is pathetic, hunter.” Stiles snorted.

 

He blocked a sword from the man on the left. The male stared at him in horror. Stiles knew movements and he knew the need to protect your leader.

 

The truth of the matter was this was not a fair fight. It was easier than they thought it would be. This battle was too easy for them. It confused Stiles if he was honest.

 

“You're using your powers.” Blair said, “That's not fair-”

 

“Yes but there's nothing in the rules about it.” Stiles smiled, “Not my fault you didn't think about it.”

 

Blair stared at Stiles in shock.

 

“You did though-”

 

“Not my job to mention it. I'm fighting on behalf of myself and the supernatural world so we can rule over you pathetic mortals.”

 

Stiles stabbed the man on the left in the throat before ripping it out the side.

 

“This isn't fair!”

 

“Yes well, if anyone asks I'll tell them that you said it wouldn't be fair that we couldn't use them. They're apart of who we are.”

 

He killed the male on the right before he pulled the sword out and tapped Blair's.

 

“Come on, hunter.” Stiles grinned dangerously, “This is by far the easiest fight me or my people have ever had. You weren't prepared for this. You didn't even know what our weaknesses were. You have no one to blame but yourself for how this has ended for you and your people. We'll take over and rule fairly, true. But we'll also make sure to kill any uprising that happens because we're supernatural. I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt us ever again.”

 

Because Stiles knew it would be easy to decimate the army. Knew it'd be child's play to get to Blair.

 

He didn't know, however, how the man fought.

 

So when their swords clashed, the fighting around them stopped as a horn blew. A sure fire symbol that the unbiased third party was paying attention.

 

People around him parted as they walked a circle around each other.

 

“I'm going to enjoy this.” Blair muttered, “We've been tracking your movements for the last five decades.”

 

“Only five decades? I'm offended.” Stiles laughed, “I've been dangerous for a lot longer than five decades.”

 

“How old are you?” Blair asked, shocked.

 

How was this male the leader? When he didn't realize just how old Stiles was? How long Stiles had had a name for himself in both his community and the hunter's.

 

“Over two hundred years old.” Stiles told him, “I'm a lot smarter than you with a better training regimen. I've been trained by people who fought with the greats. It's okay, you didn't know. Although, really—you should have done your research like I did. I know that you've only been the leader of the hunters since Kate Argent died, which I'm really not sorry about her dying. She fucked with the wrong pack. So that's a year and a half that you think you can lead these people and I'm here to tell you that you're going to fail. We've taken out a large percentage of your numbers and I won't grant you mercy. I don't believe in it.”

 

“Oh shut up!”

 

The hunter stared at him as their swords met. Stiles ducked under it gracefully as his sword nicked Blair's leg. Turning quickly to the hunter as he swept his sword down. The male blocking it as they fought earnestly.

 

This wasn't about being honorable. It was about killing the other one so they could say that they won. That they beat the other person.

 

Stiles wanted the hunters to have their morale crushed as he played Blair like a fiddle. It was almost sad how untrained the male was.

 

His wound was starting to bother him if he was honest. He wondered if Blair would even notice the blood. The male seemed so focused on just killing Stiles with a sword that playing dirty probably wasn't even registering.

 

He kicked Blair back with a frown.

 

“You fight like a first year. How the hell did you become leader?”

 

Blair stared at him as Stiles searched his face.

 

“What? Were you screwing Kate?” Stiles asked, seeing the shock on Blair's face, “Well that's one problem you have with your system. We pick who leads us based on credentials and fighting. On power.”

 

Stiles somersaulted forward as his legs wrapped around Blair's neck. He locked his thighs around the male's neck before he curled forward.

 

His thighs kept hold of Blair's neck as the male gasped and hit him weakly.

 

“It's almost pathetic that you were all that stood in my way.” Stiles said, “But I give you my thanks for making it so easy.”

 

He rolled back from Blair who stood up.

 

“You're playing with me.”

 

“Of course I am.” Stiles said, “It's not very often I get to have fun when I'm about to kill someone.”

 

He'd only gotten to play with his victims when he was a vampire. Sometimes he missed that power and sheer ability—now? Well he could add both of those things with a few simple spells.

 

He blocked Blair's sword. As the male started to fight him harder. Stiles laughed as he ducked under an angry blade before he slid his sword into the hunter's gut. Blair gasped in pain as Stiles cooed in his ear.

 

“You're fine.” Stiles said, as he pulled out and shoved him away.

 

Spinning as he kicked the hunter's sword out of his hand. Blair hit the ground on his knees as Stiles looked to Allison and Lydia who both looked at him with pride on their faces.

 

“Now the question is do I grant mercy or not?”

 

Two looks at his girls and Chaos deemed that no he wouldn't be. They couldn't afford to be seen as merciful in the first day of their takeover. Couldn't be seen to be weak in any shape, form or fashion.

 

Stiles beheaded the hunter and watched as his head hit the ground and rolled. He took a moment to focus on not leaning down for his wound. The fight had made it gush blood as he stared at the crowd.

 

Saw the cameras as they focused on him. Stiles centered himself and blocked the pain out before he took a deep breath.

 

“This fight was all too easy for us.” Stiles said loudly, “Blair should never have been a leader of anything. He was too young and too stupid. We'll keep up our end of the bargain. Every year we'll have a new battle. If you can take the world back from us in that battle then you can have it back. Until then, we'll rule over you. This world is too good for you pathetic beings.”

 

Stiles mock bowed with a cruel smile on his face.

 

“Enjoy the new world order.”

 

The witch rose up and went to go inside. Allison and Lydia fell into step beside him. Both stared at him in wonder. Chaos and Aiden brought up the rear as they went inside the building.

 

The door closed as Stiles leaned down. His hand pushed down on his wound with a wince. Chaos and Lydia came to him and pulled him up. Lydia's hand went over the wound as she whispered a spell.

 

“Congratulations.” Peter said, walking into the lobby.

 

“I'd accept your congratulations if that fight wasn't embarrassing to be apart of. Blair only became leader because he was screwing Kate Argent.”

 

“I can't believe that's how they decide who the leader is.”

 

“They probably believed he knew Kate's plans. Either that or had her instinct.” Allison muttered, “Still a stupid way to decide who leads you in the biggest battle of the century.”

 

Stiles nodded his head in agreement as his wound healed over. He stared at the scar with a smile.

 

“Only you smile when you get a freaking scar.” Lydia muttered.

 

“Like you don't wear yours with pride.” Stiles said, as Lydia shrugged.

 

“True.”

 

Stiles stared at his girls before he smiled, “I'm going to go talk to Derek.”

 

“That's going to fairly hard.” Peter told him, as Stiles stared at him.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Derek left right before you went out there for the battle.” Peter said, “He needed time away is what he told his Mother. We're not even sure where he went...but Laura went with him.”

 

Stiles just looked at Peter as the girls started in on the wolf.

 

And it killed Stiles....

 

It killed him that at the end of the day he wasn't good enough, just like Duke had told him when he'd first confessed liking Derek.

 

“ _He'll leave or betray you.” Duke had said, shaking his head, “You're not good enough for a wolf like him and his family. He'll realize that and you'll be alone again. Don't you see, Stiles? I don't want that for you.”_

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles should be homicidal. He should be furious. Instead he just knows he needs to hold it together.

Stiles knew what the beginning of a panic attack felt like. He'd had enough of them in his life. He also knew if he understood that it was a panic attack how to stave it off. At least until he could get somewhere private. He shoved that panic into a box and threw it into a bigger one. Compartmentalize his feelings until he could deal with it later. Right now he had to be a leader. Was he upset that Derek was gone? He was fucking devastated but he couldn't focus on that when there was other things to do.

 

Did it hit him hard that his boyfriend left him here? It sure as hell was hard. Especially considering Stiles did this _for him_ and Derek's _family_.

 

He was furious and upset all in one.

 

He put up a hand as the girls stopped talking.

 

“Where is he?” Stiles asked.

 

“I don't know-”

 

“Don't lie to me, Peter.” Stiles said dangerously, “He's in danger out there. So you tell me where the hell he is.”

 

“New York City.”

 

“Chaos, send five demons to shadow Derek and Laura.”

 

“Seriously-”

 

“Chaos, did I stutter?” Stiles asked, “If Derek and Laura want to run, that's fine. I refuse to have any leverage be used against us. Yes, I am officially ruling over this planet. I have more enemies now than ever, however. So now is the time where they're going to want to hit and hit hard. Inform your nephew and niece that they're going to have bodyguards. If they don't like it...well they can come back.”

 

“Your demeanor is very cold-”

 

“Well forgive me Peter, I'm not used to be betrayed after flying high off a victory.”

 

“He hasn't betrayed you-”

 

“He said he'd inform me whether or not all of this was too much. He didn't. He lied to me, Peter. What he has forgotten is he is in the spotlight as well. They know who my King is. It's not anyone standing in this room.”

 

“It could be.” Mab said, as she walked up next to him, “Derek wants to run and hide. Show him he's not missed, Stiles.”

 

“We did tell you that you need a contingency plan.” Madoc said.

 

Stiles stared at both rulers for a moment. If Derek left him he did need another King. It was true even if he hated it. And honestly, he wanted to hurt Derek just as much as the wolf had hurt him.

 

“Stiles wouldn't do that to my nephew. He's in love with him.”

 

“Rulers don't get that courtesy. I have to make our empire strong, Peter. And honestly...he didn't care that he was going to hurt me. Why should I?”

 

Allison and Lydia both looked at Stiles.

 

“I killed my Sire. Taboo for vampires to do such things even with the Council's approval. I did that so I could be with him. So my immortality wouldn't rip him from my side. I became human instead of ruling the Azureus Coven—something I was trained and raised to do. I took Kincaid's deal to be his bitch boy, so I could protect Derek and your pack. I risked everything for him and I asked him—repeatedly...if he wanted me to stop. He said no. He kept saying no until he realized it was going to take up a chunk of my time. That I was going to do things he wasn't going to like. I can't have that kind of judgment, Peter. I need someone who will stand by me regardless of if I kill someone for a good or bad reason. I didn't give up everything that I fucking knew and loved for nothing! I won't do it.”

 

“He's right.” Lydia said, her arms crossed, “Deucalion lied to us and controlled us, true. But we were fine before we met your pack. We were strong and powerful. We didn't let ourselves change or be held back by mere wolves.”

 

Allison looked at the pack that was slowly coming down the stairs. Her eyes locked with Scott's before he licked her lips.

 

“We didn't destroy everything—our friendship or our coven for a wolf. Not before we met you and your pack.” Allison said, “I love Scott but I was ready to leave everything if he did. I'm not doing this anymore. I won't put my love life above my friendship...a friendship spanning a lifetime just for a guy I've known a year and a half.”

 

“Same.” Lydia said, “Talia, we love you and your pack. I love Jackson, Allison loves Scott and Stiles loves Derek. But we are now too far to turn back. It's officially too late. Your son could have screwed up everything if Stiles knew he'd left before the battle. That fight was easy—it would have been hard for him if he'd known that his lover was out there.”

 

“Chaos.” Stiles said simply.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You're my acting King as of now.” Stiles told him, “I need someone I can depend on.”

 

“You got it.” Chaos said.

 

“So what? You're just going to ignore us-”

 

“We're closing ranks against you and your pack.” Lydia said, “An offense against one is an offense against all. Your pack member—your son—hurt one of our own.”

 

“Derek hurt our best friend. Someone who saved us from our horrible lives.” Allison said, “Someone who gave up many things for him and you. Look at how grateful he is. You should have taught him about gratitude, Talia.”

 

“Excuse me?” Talia asked dangerously.

 

“Careful.” Chaos said, “You're talking to your rulers. Choose your words wisely.”

 

“I've taught my children manners and gratitude. I've taught them not to run when it gets tough. I've taught my children well-”

 

“Apparently not if Derek ran.” Aiden hissed.

 

“You're to stay here.” Stiles muttered, “You won't leave this building. I won't have your deaths on my head. I do like the Hale pack. However, I want none of you to talk to me.”

 

He brushed past Talia who stared at him in shock.

 

Allison and Lydia just looked at the wolf pack.

 

“Lydia-”

 

“No Jackson.” Lydia said, “I told Stiles that if you left I'd stay with him. I love you but I love him more. That is my _family_ that Derek messed with. Stiles had a hard time before dating someone. They always turned psychotic...abusive— _hurt him_. Derek swore to Allison and myself that he wouldn't hurt Stiles. That if he felt at any time that he needed to end the relationship—that he'd talk to Stiles before he did it.”

 

“He _lied_.” Allison said, “To us and to Stiles. It's hard to trust someone who lies. I love you Scott and I was ready to upend my entire life if you wanted to leave. I've reevaluated. I'm staying with Stiles and Lydia. They are my family and you don't just leave family. You stay with them and you protect them. I forgot that but I won't again.”

 

They both stared at the pack with distrustful eyes.

 

“I was always going to stick around.” Aiden said.

 

“You're our pack.” Peter said.

 

“And yet, my Alpha isn't Talia Hale.” Aiden said, “It's always been Stiles Stilinski.”

 

“Excuse us.” Allison said, grabbing Lydia's hand.

 

She pulled Lydia past them. They went to Stiles' room and knocked before they entered. Lydia's mouth dropped in shock as Allison gasped.

 

Stiles' room was covered in broken glass. The mirror destroyed and the bed had tears in it. In the center of it was Stiles who was glowing black and his eyes were a pure black. Lydia recognized the panic attack.

 

Allison stopped Lydia because she noticed the dark energy emanating from their best friend.

 

“He's too dark. He'll hurt you.”

 

“But he's-”

 

“I know.” Allison muttered, “We have to reach him through our words...not our actions.”

 

“Screw that.” Lydia snapped.

 

She broke Allison's hold on her and went to Stiles. Letting her magic flow through her before she touched Stiles. A gasp tore through her as she felt pain lick up her spine. Allison dropped to her knees beside the strawberry blonde. Doing the same as they forced their positive into his negative.

 

And it hurt—tore at them as they breathed through it and tried to navigate their friend back. Lydia understood just as Allison did, just why Stiles decided to learn dark magic all by himself. It hurt to be exposed to it. It hurt to cast the magic in question. It took more out of you than the normal elemental magic.

 

Yet they couldn't leave him to his panic.

 

Both watched as Stiles' face lost the black glow just before the rest did. Allison tore her hands from him and watched the black glow dissipate in the air. Lydia doing the same before she grabbed one hand and Allison the other.

 

Both put the hand to their chests.

 

“Listen to our voices and let your heart match ours beat for beat.”

 

They took deep breaths and continued to talk to the witch in front of them. Their best friend—their ruler—their brother.

 

“We love you Stiles, calm down. We aren't going to leave you.” Allison said, “I'm sure as hell not. I changed my mind, Genim. I love you a lot more than I love Scott. I've known him a year and a half—I've known you for so much longer. I will know you longer in the long run. I'm not going to leave you for a wolf.”

 

“Neither will I and you know that.” Lydia said, kissing his forehead.

 

“J-Jeez you two.” Stiles said, tears falling, “Didn't know you did sappy.”

 

“Oh shit.” Allison breathed, “You scared the shit out of us! Your room-”

 

“What's wrong with my roo-” Stiles looked around as his eyes widened, “I don't remember doing this.”

 

“I think your panic attack triggered your magic to protect you.”

 

“Either that or it didn't know what to do.” Stiles said, wiping his eyes.

 

Stiles looked at the broken mirrors and glass. His girls—they were always his girls no matter what they did or if they hurt him—they were kneeling in it. Their knees were cut as they stared at him. Their skin was red from where they took the dark magic. He took both of their hands and drew in the dark. Watched the red skin go back to their natural paleness. The girls stared at him with a frown.

 

“You need to stand up.” Stiles said, “You guys are hurting yourself. For me...I've never wanted that. You shouldn't have taken that dark magic-”

 

“You were hurting and in pain-”

 

“I don't care.” Stiles interrupted, “Dark magic is dangerous...it hurts you. Every single time you use it. It takes something out of you. I don't want that for either of you. So if you see me like that ever again just knock me out.”

 

“No.” Allison said, as Lydia shook her head, “If you need us and we can draw you out of it quicker we're going to do just that.”

 

“We're not going to let you do what you did when Danny came back the first time. Or what happened after Ben dumped you. You aren't going back into that cold shell of yours. Not without us.” Lydia said, “We'll all be cold bitches. It'll be great!”

 

“Scott and Jackson-”

 

“Don't mention them.” Allison hissed, “This is not about them. This is about you and us. The three of us. The triumvirate of power. The three fledglings of Deucalion who could do anything and everything. Nothing ever goes wrong when it's the three of us. Scott and Jackson are part of a pack that hurt one of our cornerstones.”

 

“And I think they knew.” Lydia said, “Jackson asked me what places were safe in New York City and I told him. I thought he was planning a trip for us. I even welcomed it because I wanted a vacation.”

 

Stiles' eyes clenched shut as his girls gripped him tightly.

 

“We're not leaving you here to despair in your shell. It's the three of us, Gen.” Allison said, “We love you.”

 

“I love you both too.” Stiles said, “But it was me that messed up not them-”

 

“No, they should have told Derek to talk to you not run!” Allison snapped, “You did what you thought was best. Koro would have killed Derek. If he can't handle that then that's his problem not ours.”

 

“But you love them-”

 

“There are different types of love.” Lydia told him gently, “The love of family and brother. Of a lover...of a material object. You're not just our family or our ruler—you're a part of us. One third of what makes us—us. We aren't Lydia and Allison and Stiles. We're one person in three people. I can't be Lydia without Allison and Stiles.”

 

“Just like I can't be Allison without you and Lyds.” Allison said, “Now that we have that figured out, what's the plan?”

 

“It can't be that easy.” Stiles whispered.

 

Allison grabbed Stiles' head and made him look at her.

 

“We've made it that easy.” Lydia said for Allison, “Now let's all get off of the floor and clean this room. Then we can eat.”

 

“I love you guys.” Stiles breathed, as they both hugged him tightly.

 

When the three of them stood up Stiles got a good look at them. They didn't look like they regretted their decision for one moment.

 

Stiles just hoped it would stay that way and that they wouldn't hate him for it later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lydia try to take matters into their own hands. Too bad for them Chaos throws in a curve ball.

It was hard acting like nothing was wrong. That Chaos standing by his side was _wrong_. Yet he still got reports about how Derek and Laura were. The pack was avoiding he, Allison and Lydia like the plague.

 

The three had closed ranks on everyone except Chaos and Aiden.

 

Aiden commented how they acted more like fledglings again than witches.

 

Allison said it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to become vampires again. Stiles liked their magic more—it made them more powerful.

 

Lydia had agreed with Stiles.

 

They didn't need to make huge life decisions when they were still upset.

 

“So people in Dublin want to revolt. It's a small group of maybe five?”

 

“Strike them down.” Stiles said easily.

 

“Already did.” Chaos smirked.

 

“I'm so glad you know my mind.” Stiles laughed.

 

“I try.”

 

Chaos hadn't wanted to be his King but his personal adviser. It'd look bad if they changed Kings the day of the battle.

 

Stiles had agreed although the press had gone nuts when Derek hadn't been next to him during the first press conference.

 

Chaos had been and that had sprung infidelity rumors on both Derek and Stiles' behalf. Things had gone crazy in such a short time.

 

He waved his hand to end the meeting as the rulers of the species got up and left the room. Stiles rubbed his face while Chaos got behind him and massaged his shoulders.

 

“You're stressed.” Allison said simply.

 

“Did you see the headlines today?” Stiles asked.

 

Allison and Lydia both stared at him.

 

“No.”

 

“Derek's been seen with a new person on his arm.” Stiles said, “That infidelity headline from last week isn't look like such a lie now.”

 

“It could just be a friend!”

 

“Doubtful.” Stiles said, “And then there's me and I'm still here. Not with him so they're saying it wasn't an amicable break up.”

 

“To be fair it wasn't.” Aiden said.

 

“But they didn't exactly break up either.” Lydia countered.

 

“Someone leaves you without a word then you've been dumped.”

 

“Okay I don't want to talk about this anymore.” Stiles said, “I don't want to think about Derek anymore. He made his decision. He doesn't want—to be tied down to this. That's fine.”

 

“May I propose something then?” Allison asked, “Date someone yourself. Let the press see you aren't bothered by it.”

 

“I know.” Stiles said, “Set it up.”

 

“What?” Chaos asked, shocked.

 

“You're all right. I need to show that I'm strong.” Stiles said, “So set up a blind date or whatever.”

 

“But you love Derek.” Chaos said slowly, “You uprooted your entire life—changed everything about yourself for him.”

 

“And look what that love got me.” Stiles said roughly, “Left again. Then again, who knows if the next person I date won't do the same. Maybe they'll even try to kill me. Anyone I date I'll have to question their motives. Wonder if they really want to be with me or want the title of King. Or maybe they just want to kill me.”

 

Lydia and Allison both paled.

 

“We'd date within the inner circle.” Allison said slowly.

 

“And who would that leave?” Stiles asked her, “The only one I'd even consider is King Navo and he's married. Happily so and honestly, let Derek see that I'm not dating. Let the press speculate. At the end of the day, they don't know anything.”

 

He stood up and smiled at them.

 

“I'm going to go train.”

 

“Train or practice dark magic?” Lydia asked.

 

Stiles stared at her with a grin.

 

“Both.” Stiles said.

 

“You're going too dark.” Allison said, “Stiles-”

 

“What else am I going to do? Pine after someone who doesn't want me? I don't think so. I've never been so pathetic.”

 

“Stiles, your eyes stay black even after you ground yourself. That's not good!”

 

“Point?”

 

“Without an anchor you're sinking.” Lydia said, holding a hand up to silence Aiden before he spoke, “We love you and you're killing yourself by practicing so much dark magic.”

 

“And are you going to stop me when it's helping me?”

 

“Your Father told us that if you go too dark it's nearly impossible to come back from it.”

 

“It's the only time I don't think about Derek.” Stiles said slowly, “And you can't tell me what to do. I'm the ruler here, not you two.”

 

He left the room as Lydia gripped her hair. Allison just gaped at his back.

 

“We're losing him.” Aiden muttered.

 

“He's getting comfort in his magic but his magic is going to be pull him under.” Lydia said, “His eyes were black for six hours last night...even after he grounded himself. Chaos—we have to do something. Have to distract him.”

 

Chaos raised a brow at her.

 

“And how do you expect me to do that? Want me to try and screw him? We slept together a few times Lydia and decided we made better friends than lovers. We were catastrophic as lovers.”

 

“We have to do something!” Allison cried, “We will lose him to the dark magic if we don't pull something out of our hats.”

 

The demon looked at the three ex-vampires.

 

“He won't accept it from me.”

 

“Sure he will.” Lydia said, “You're Chaos. You never do anything that isn't in his best interest.”

 

“In this case I don't know if it is in his best interest.”

 

“Aiden, leave.” Lydia said forcefully.

 

The wolf stared at the girls and then Chaos before he turned and left.

 

“You know, Chaos, when we were still vampires the four of us: Stiles, Lydia, Aiden and myself were inseparable. People thought, however, that Aiden was on par with us in our vindictiveness and manipulation. That he had the drive and brains we did for battle. Aiden will always be the first to tell you that he's best at watching people's backs and being cold hard muscle. His opinion in this matter doesn't count. Lydia and myself however, we're not going to lose Stiles to this dark spiral he's going down. You see the same thing as us. We have to do whatever we can to help him.”

 

“Plus, don't pretend that you aren't interested in sleeping with him again. We both know how attractive Stiles is. Some people would kill for this opportunity-”

 

“You two are Stiles' best friends. You know he's in love with someone and that it'd hurt them both if we did this. Stiles most likely won't want it. Why do it?”

 

“Yes but we also know that he needs to be distracted from Derek fucking Hale.” Allison said, “I don't think you understand, Chaos. We want Derek's head on a fucking pike for what he did. This is why Kincaid tested him for Stiles. He knew something we didn't.”

 

“What? That Derek's a fucking teenager?”

 

“He's a coward. Yes he killed for Stiles but once he found out that Stiles will kill for both good and bad reasons. He didn't like that Stiles would kill someone for threatening to kill him. He ran without a word. Do you not understand just how shitty that is?”

 

Chaos stared at both females before he licked his lips.

 

“Fine. I'll try.” Chaos snapped, “Excuse me.”

 

“Don't go to him angry.”

 

“Okay.” Chaos said, visibly calming down.

 

He was a demon for crying out loud. He could push his emotions down and lock them up for a later time. He left the room and immediately went to the training room. They weren't lying in the conference room. Chaos was always attracted to Stiles, the difference was that he could tell admiration from lust. Stiles was in love with someone and Chaos respected that.

 

He watched Stiles as the witch hit the punching bag. Bobbing and weaving as he hit it hard enough to swing. He shut the door hard as the male looked over at him.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“I don't know. Is everything okay?”

 

Stiles stared at him as he grabbed the bag and centered it.

 

“My boyfriend left me. No, everything isn't okay.”

 

“At least you didn't lie.” Chaos snorted.

 

Stiles stared at the demon before he snorted. Chaos didn't like the way that Stiles' eyes looked him up and down. Sizing him up and it felt like he was judging him a little.

 

“What?” Chaos asked.

 

“Allison and Lydia sent you.” Stiles said, “Let me guess, they want to distract me. If I screw someone that isn't Derek, it'll distract me...right?”

 

Chaos' eyes widened, “How did you know?”

 

“You're wound up tighter than I've ever seen in the last decade. Last time you were that tense was the last time we slept together.” Stiles said, “I assumed the rest.”

 

The demon laughed and shook his head.

 

“I always forget how smart you are.” Chaos said, “It's terrifying sometimes.”

 

“Everyone always does.” Stiles said, “No offense Chaos, I adore you but I won't sleep with you.”

 

“I knew that.” Chaos told him, “But I know something that the girls up there don't.”

 

“And what's that?” Stiles said, a little condescendingly.

 

“Ragna.”

 

Stiles' eyes widened as the demon smirked.

 

“I forgot you knew about Ragna.”

 

“We could just as easily call him.” Chaos said slowly, “If you wanted us to. We know he wouldn't just screw you to have the title.”

 

“Yes but how does he feel about me killing Duke?”

 

“We can always find out.” Chaos said, “Do you want me to set it up?”

 

Stiles stared at the demon.

 

“It'll hurt Derek.” Stiles said.

 

“Fuck Derek.” Chaos said, “He doesn't care that he hurt and is still hurting you.”

 

Stiles stared at the demon for a moment.

 

“Allison and Lydia—Aiden...they don't know who Ragna is.”

 

“Then we'll explain it to them.” Chaos said, “Do you want me to set it up, Stiles?”

 

The witch stared at him before he nodded his head. Chaos grinned before he pulled his phone out. Under a minute later he got a response to his text. An affirmative that sounded quite excited before he looked to Stiles.

 

“He's on his way.” Chaos said.

 

Stiles just watched his friend for a moment.

 

“Good. Spar with me?”

 

“Thought you'd never ask.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has always believed in being blunt and honest with people that he calls upon to help.

Stiles hadn't seen Ragna in over a hundred years. They had parted on good terms but Stiles had gotten so busy with the coven that he hadn't thought to get in touch with the male again. Chaos knew about Ragna the same way he knew about every other lover the witch had. By asking Stiles who 'this fucker that's writing you is?'

 

And the looks on Allison and Lydia's face when they met Ragna was both hilarious and worrisome.

 

“Who the hell is this?” Lydia asked.

 

Ragna was a jet black haired six foot three male of pure insanity that put Loki to shame.

 

“This is Ragna. He was before both of your time.” Stiles said, “He's one of Deucalion's first fledglings.”

 

Both girls stared at him in shock.

 

“Do you know about-”

 

“Stiles staking Deucalion? Couldn't have happened to a better guy. Although I wish you would have warned me about that.”

 

“Was kind of busy being Kincaid's bitch.”

 

“Which is unfortunate.” Ragna told him, “Shall we?”

 

Stiles took the offered arm as the pair got close and started towards the conference room.

 

When the door shut, Stiles moved away from the male. He walked around to the head of the table and sat down.

 

“So Chaos said you needed a stand in King-”

 

“I'm going to stop you right there.” Stiles said, holding a hand up, “I'm not going to sleep with you Ragna. I'm loyal to my wolf, I'm sure you understand. I, however, can't have myself or the girls look weak within the first month of ruling.”

 

“So why am I here?” Ragna frowned, “I came because-”

 

“You thought you were going to get to fuck me silly. Yeah, that wasn't on the table. You were a great fuck, but I don't need a great fuck. I need to get my shit together so Derek will come back.” Stiles snapped, “I was thinking about it last night and he told me multiple times that he'd stand behind me no matter who I killed and he lied. I also thought about the fact that he's still a teenager. He just entered a new playing field that he has no business being in.”

 

“You're only a handful of years over two hundred, Stiles. You've accomplished a lot...you should have a lover who doesn't throw you for a loop. Who doesn't make you feel awful for killing someone to protect them.”

 

Stiles raised a brow, “I'm not asking for your opinion. As it is I need someone with your skill set. I need more people I can trust in the inner circle, Ragna.”

 

“We were good once-”

 

“Although if you're going to expect sexual favors then I may have to just kill you.” Stiles said, “I enjoyed sex with you, Ragna. You're good at what you do. Derek Hale is better at it than you. Now can we talk like adults?”

 

Ragna frowned before he nodded.

 

“Although I don't know why.” Ragna said, “The paper this morning showed pictures of your Derek kissing all manner of people.”

 

“He's lashing out.” Stiles said, “He's upset and conflicted. I don't hold this against him. I told Chaos that I'd screw you just so he and the girls would stop bothering me. You see, I love the three of them, but they're like dogs that have a good bone. They keep chewing on it until it's gone. They're like that with every idea they have. I wasn't going to listen to the same fucking idea over and over until Derek came back.”

 

“They'll know however-”

 

“Yes but then I'll have you to say you aren't interested in sex with me anymore.”

 

“But I am-”

 

“Careful Ragna.” Stiles grinned dangerously, “I'm very nearly mated to a wolf. You'll tell them you aren't interested if you're interested in staying with the living. Now, you need to get up to speed with the things we're doing here. So I'd suggest going to Princess Maeve and getting a rundown of everything.”

 

“You've changed.” Ragna frowned.

 

“How so?”

 

The male stared at Stiles as if seeing him as a ghost.

 

“You're in control and you're strong...fierce.”

 

“I have good reason to be.”

 

Ragna nodded his head slowly.

 

“You're also dark. What have you been trying to learn?”

 

Stiles stared at him before he took a deep breath.

 

“I'm trying to master shadow travel.” Stiles told him, “It's hard as hell though. I can get in the shadows but I can't swing out of them. Traveling is actually the hardest thing.”

 

“Fuck Chaos wasn't joking.” Ragna said, “You've gone extremely dark.”

 

“I have to be as strong as I can.” Stiles said, “Plus shadow travel can get me or anyone with me out of a bad situation without having to rely on Chaos to be next to me at the time.”

 

“So you have to figure out the traveling aspect?”

 

“I do.” Stiles said, “And before you say anything Ragna, Chaos is helping me with it.”

 

Ragna frowned at the younger male.

 

“There was once a time where I wouldn't have to talk you into sleeping with me.”

 

Stiles snorted, “I was a young vampire back then. You were the only person I slept with that didn't want our Master killed. We were always in close quarters before you decided to ditch us to go with that fairy in Oslo.”

 

Ragna grinned at the witch.

 

“Gods I missed you and Deucalion though.” Ragna said, “Duke wouldn't tell me where you guys were. Thought I was a bad influence on you. You were more focused on our relationship or lack thereof than him. Sometimes I swear if it wasn't against the vampire code he would have screwed you too.”

 

The ex-vampire stared at Ragna in shock.

 

“You shouldn't joke about things like that.” Stiles said, “That's a serious accusation.”

 

“Who said I was joking?” Ragna said, “Stiles, do you still not know that Deucalion only turned people he thought were beautiful?”

 

“He was with Jennifer though-”

 

“Like that stopped either of them from fucking someone.” Ragna said, “Don't be stupid, you're smarter and better than that. Idiotic statements are below someone of your caliber and you know it.”

 

Stiles took a moment to gather his thoughts again. It was a non-issue since Deucalion was dead. Stiles had made sure of that himself.

 

“So did you receive the bite from someone else or are you something else altogether?”

 

“Still a vampire.” Ragna said, grinning with his fangs, “Jennifer came and found me. I was very confused when it happened but understood why once she explained things to me.”

 

“I'm honestly surprised you didn't come see me before I called for you.”

 

“After how things ended I thought that it was only right to only come if you called.” Ragna said, “I left you alone with Duke and Jen for two decades before you found your girls. Which, they are very fierce and deadly from what I've heard.”

 

“They are.” Stiles said proudly, “I trained them myself. There's nothing they can't do, Ragna.”

 

“Except dark magic. You saved them that burden.” Ragna said, worried, “Chaos said prolonged dark magic practice turns your skin dark and it glows. You sure you should keep practicing with it for so long? It seemed to Chaos like you had it down.”

 

“Now until I can do shadow traveling. I'll have it down in a few days.” Stiles said, “So Ragna, repeat what I want from you.”

 

The vampire stared at him before he swallowed hard.

 

“You want me to lie to your girls and tell them that I don't want to sleep with you. I'm only here in the capacity of a friend and nothing more. Even though that is a lie and I could take your mind off of that fucking cowardly wolf-”

 

“He is eighteen, Ragna.” Stiles snapped, “He's in the middle of a war. Of course he was going to run. I knew that was a possibility. Did I know he was going to make out with over twenty people in front of the press? No, I didn't and it fucking hurts like hell. However, I need to believe he'll come back or I'll go fucking nuts.”

 

“You said before that he knew that you were going to kill people before they became threats. That you were going to have to kill regardless of if they were wrong or right. What the fuck changed?”

 

Stiles watched his old lover before he bit his lip.

 

“What changed is that I lied and tried to cover it up with treason to make him feel better about the fact that I lost a damn good General. All because Koro threatened to kill Derek. I saw red and set it up to make it look like Koro was selling me out. He was executed within hours. I mentioned the death threat against Derek and he picked up on it. Do I regret it? No I don't. I'd like to protect Derek from as much as possible. He's still—so young. Kincaid forced his hand to kill people, Ragna. I want to preserve some of what makes Derek—Derek. And Derek hates that but his Mother appreciates it.”

 

“Fuck. Remember when you were eighteen?” Ragna asked, “Freshly turned and everything. Duke wanted to do the same thing before you killed your first person and asked to do missions. You can't preserve anything in someone who doesn't care for it anymore. Who wants to help their lover build more and flourish. He probably thinks you don't trust him, Stiles.”

 

“He knows I do but I also can't really contemplate a life without him should he get killed. And while he's a good fighter Ragna, he needs work. He keeps his left side open to attack and he's too headstrong. He'd get killed within minutes on either a mission or on a battlefield.”

 

“Then train him harder. Your girls couldn't even think of holding a sword or a gun before they met you. And now they're two of three of the most terrifying force in this world. Make Derek the fourth.”

 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Stiles said cruelly, “Why are you giving me a pep talk?”

 

Ragna came up to Stiles and hugged him from behind.

 

“Because I'm a believer in a fair fight. If I try and seduce you now it isn't fair because Derek isn't here. Do I believe you should hurt him right back for being such a little bastard? Yes I do. I don't like it when you're hurt, Stiles. I never have and you know that.” Ragna muttered, “If Derek's here then it'll be fair when I steal you from him.”

 

“If.” Stiles breathed as Ragna's breath hit his neck, “And don't hold your breath.”

 

“Really?” Ragna chuckled, before he kissed Stiles' neck, “I'm sure I can still make you hotter than that wolf.”

 

The vampire's arm wrapped around Stiles' waist as he drew him closer.

 

“Ragna, let me go.” Stiles said carefully.

 

“Do you actually want me to?” Ragna asked, “Or does it not feel nice being wanted? You know that now that I'm back I won't leave you even if I get scared.”

 

“Yes I do.” Stiles said, as his eyes closed.

 

Ragna's lips caressed Stiles' neck before the witch elbowed the vampire in the stomach. He turned and shoved him back.

 

“I believe I said let me go. Now go do your fucking job.”

 

Ragna stared at him in shock.

 

“Your wolf isn't going to make this easy for me...even when he's not here.”

 

“Go do your job, don't make me say it again.”

 

Ragna nodded his head and left as Stiles leaned against the table. He shook his head to clear it before he pulled his phone out. Asking Jake for a report on Derek as he went to the training room. He wanted to perfect shadow travel by the time Derek got back. He just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes home but the conversation between he and Stiles is anything but kind.

It had been an intense two weeks. The hardest that Stiles had had in over a hundred years. He rubbed his face as Chaos walked in with Ragna. The girls hadn't liked the fact that they didn't know Ragna. That the vampire wasn't really that interested in Stiles although his actions said otherwise.

 

“You were up late last night.”

 

“Jake let me know that Derek's on his way back from New York.” Stiles muttered.

 

“After three weeks of infidelity, great.” Chaos said sarcastically, “Are we going to have a party to welcome the little piss ant back?”

 

“Watch your tone, Chaos. That's your King you're talking about.” Stiles said.

 

“My King that betrayed my true ruler and best friend.” Chaos growled, “He's been all over the papers for weeks with a different person on his arm each time. How are you not hurt by that?”

 

“He's still a teenager—still young. He's going to lash out and hurt me in the only way he knows how.” Stiles said.

 

“Yet you haven't been in the papers once for your indiscretions.” Ragna said.

 

“What indiscretions should I have?” Stiles asked, “I'm not going to hurt Derek like that.”

 

“You should though. It's only fair-”

 

“You two are acting like children. We are centuries old. And he is only eighteen. He doesn't have our life experience. He isn't used to constantly fighting and being manipulative. Making sure you're the smartest person in the room. He doesn't understand any of it. You're being too harsh on him.” Stiles said, “So quit it. Until he formally ends our relationship, he is still King. Every King in history had lovers outside of their co-ruler.”

 

Ragna's eyes widened as Chaos growled low in his throat.

 

“Wait a fucking second.” Ragna snapped, “You'd be alright with him if he was fucking people on the side?”

 

“That's not okay, Stiles.” Chaos said, “If he's with you, he needs to be with _you_. No one else.”

 

“Like I said, he's young.”

 

“I'm not okay with that!” Chaos cried, “Wolves are supposed to be monogamous creatures. If he was screwing someone on the side I'd kill him for you.”

 

“No you wouldn't.” Stiles hissed, “I am your King and you will treat me as such. You won't do anything against anyone without my express orders. That goes for everyone.”

 

Both men just stared at Stiles before they nodded.

 

“Make sure Derek gets a warm welcome home, Chaos.”

 

The demon bowed before he turned and left. Ragna just watched Stiles who rubbed his face for the second time in so many minutes.

 

The vampire went to Stiles and knelt in front of him.

 

“Stiles.”

 

The witch looked at Ragna who was frowning at him.

 

“You're too stressed.” Ragna stated plainly, “You're shaking and pale. Near a panic attack, I can tell. Why are you doing this to yourself? You deserve better.”

 

Stiles licked his lips before he smiled at Ragna weakly.

 

“I love him.” Stiles said softly, “I'd rather have part of him than none at all. The last three weeks have been hell on me Ragna. I've been so worried about him that it's been distracting me from meetings. Thankfully, the leaders of my allies are also my friends. And I doubt anyone would go against anything Mab wants.”

 

“True.” Ragna muttered, “Why couldn't you love someone worthy of your time?”

 

“He is worthy of my time.” Stiles said, “You don't know him, Ragna. He's good for me.”

 

“He's been cheating on you for weeks!”

 

“He left me, so technically I think we were broken up.”

 

“Not if he didn't state it before he left.”

 

“I think it's kind of obvious when someone leaves the state you're in without a word.”

 

“Then why not fuck someone to get back at him?”

 

“Because I'm not that vindictive anymore.” Stiles said, “If it'd been near the beginning of our relationship, sure. It's been a year and a half. I know that this is Derek lashing out and trying to hurt me because he thinks I deserve it. And I do. I should have told him the truth.”

 

“At least you know that.” Derek said, as he walked in.

 

He bowed as Stiles breathed in quickly.

 

“Derek, you know you never have to bow to me.”

 

“Why shouldn't I?” Derek asked, “You're my King.”

 

Stiles flinched, “As you're mine.”

 

Derek stared at Stiles, “I'm dating someone new. I figured you'd get the hint that I dumped you by my leaving.”

 

The witch was proud of himself for not showing his shock.

 

“What's their name?”

 

“Braeden.”

 

Stiles stared at him for a moment as Ragna openly gaped at the wolf.

 

“So I figured I'd stop by and let you know that I'm no longer your King...your anything really.”

 

“All because I didn't tell you that Koro threatened your life? Did you ever think about the fact that I didn't want you to know every single time someone wanted to kill you?”

 

“Did you think that maybe I wanted to?”

 

“Then you should have told me that instead of running away.” Stiles snapped, “Do you know what it felt like being told that you left? Right after I came back from the battle victorious. Or do you forget that the only fucking reason we're here is because of _you, Derek._ Because I didn't want Deucalion to kill you and I wanted to be with you without my immortality being a problem. That Kincaid would have outed your family as wolves and you would have been hunted down and killed. You forget that I did all of this for you just because I lied to you once about something I didn't want you to freak out over!”

 

Derek stared at him in shock.

 

“I didn't do this for myself. I wouldn't take over the fucking world for myself. I'd do it to protect the people I love! But that didn't matter to you when you were screwing around in New York. Of course it didn't. Fine, you want to be with Braeden, then you stay in this fucking building. I won't have you killed because someone knows you're my goddamn weakness. And guess what Derek? Even if you are dating someone else? You're still my fucking weakness and all my enemies know it!”

 

Stiles stood up as Ragna moved away. The witch moved down to Derek as the wolf backed up a step.

 

“Do you understand me?” Stiles asked.

 

“I won't be held here like a prisoner.”

 

“Well you have one of two options. You can stay here willingly or you can stay in a cell.” Stiles said, “I won't let you get killed because you're too naïve to understand just how tough things are going to be now. That it won't be easy and you can't go back to having a normal life. You stayed in the public eye with me for too long for that to happen. I love you Derek, that's never going to change. So I'm not going to watch you die just because you're upset with me.”

 

Stiles shoved past the wolf as he felt his panic well up in his chest. He barely made it to his room as he slammed the door shut. Gathered his magic and made the panic get devoured by it. He could handle the pain he'd been feeling lately from practicing dark magic a hell of a lot more than he could deal with a panic attack.

 

His eyes flashed black in the mirror before he took a deep breath. Ragna didn't even knock as he entered the room.

 

“Are you alright?” Ragna asked, confused, “I knew you were about to have a panic attack but-”

 

“I'm fine.” Stiles said softly, “I shouldn't have yelled at him like that.”

 

“Really? Because I think you should have.” Ragna said, “You did upend your life as well as every other fledgling of Duke's just for him and your girls. You're the one who has made a thousand enemies by taking over the world. It's not his ass on the line.”

 

“If you understand that then why doesn't he?” Stiles asked.

 

“Like you said—he's eighteen.” Ragna told him, “He's too young and immature to be here.”

 

“Careful Ragna.”

 

“No I won't be careful.” Ragna said, backing Stiles up to the wall, “You bared your soul to that wolf and he didn't appreciate it like he should. You need to have someone who will get what you want with just a look. That won't take you for granted. That won't treat you like you're not important. Make you feel less than you are.”

 

Stiles gasped when Ragna's nose nuzzled his neck. His fangs dragged across the skin as the witch breathed deeply.

 

“We can utilize that dark magic in you. Use it so you won't get hurt again. We can make it so Derek isn't an issue anymore in your heart. I spoke with Kali about it. She doesn't want you to hurt anymore than I do. Even if it's for a week or two while he gets his shit together, I can help you. I can love and comfort you.”

 

The brunette let out a whimper when Ragna's lips danced across his skin. Felt his magic well up in him as it leaked to various parts of his body.

 

He pushed Ragna back as soon as he felt his skin heat up like it did when his magic lashed out.

 

“Stop.” Stiles said, shaking his head, “I can't. I just—Ragna—I can't.”

 

“Why not?”

 

The witch couldn't stop shaking his head. His magic was confusing him on a level that he wasn't used to. The dark magic swirled around in his stomach as he stared at a shocked Ragna.

 

“Stiles, your eyes—they're black.”

 

It wanted to pull Ragna closer at the same time that Stiles wanted to shove him away because of Derek. And he knew it was because Ragna was a darker creature than werewolves. Knew that it craved someone that would let the magic inside of him roam free.

 

And it scared him because the magic he wielded was getting a mind of its own. Making him feel conflicted when he shouldn't be. He knew he needed to stop practicing the dark magic. He had a handle on it but at the same time he was addicted to that feeling of complete control.

 

“Stiles? Are you alright?”

 

“I need you to leave.” Stiles muttered, “Get Chaos.”

 

“Stiles, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone.” Ragna said, “Your skin is doing that weird glow thing-”

 

Stiles needed Ragna to leave before he did something he'd regret.

 

“Fucking—Chaos!” Stiles growled, “Chaos, I need you.”

 

The demon appeared in front of Stiles and grabbed his hands. The witch felt the demon grab onto the dark magic and pull it in. Tamed it back as Stiles breathed deeply.

 

“What the hell happened?” Ragna asked.

 

Chaos stared at Stiles for just a moment.

 

“Ragna, Lydia needs help in the kitchen. Can you go help?” Chaos asked.

 

“Of course...but is he okay?”

 

“He's fine.” Chaos said, “Go on...I got this.”

 

Ragna left the room as Chaos' hand went out and slammed the door. The demon's magic slammed against the wall as he looked to Stiles.

 

“What happened?” Chaos asked.

 

Stiles told Chaos about Derek being back. Told him about his reaction and what had happened before his magic tried to take him over like a personality unleashed. Saw the demon's eyes widen in shock and some concern.

 

“I mean, we wanted you to screw someone.” Chaos said softly, “But your magic is starting to become a problem. You need to stop practicing dark so much. Do some light magic-”

 

“I can't.” Stiles said, “Dark magic is how I'm going to maintain my hold of the world, Chaos. You know that. That's why the girls dealt with the lighter magic.”

 

Chaos frowned, “I guess try not to be alone with Ragna? He's not going to let up in trying to seduce you back into his bed.”

 

“I need to win Derek back-”

 

“Screw that.” Chaos snapped, “Derek is with someone else. He hurt you multiple times. He needs to win you back. Show him you aren't going to just take it.”

 

“And how do I do that? Date Ragna?” Stiles asked, his voice wavering, “I'd rather be single.”

 

“This entire situation sucks.” Chaos said, “I'll talk to Derek. Maybe I can get him to see reason.”

 

“I doubt it. He's about as stubborn as I am.” Stiles snorted.

 

“Hey, I'll try my best. I want you to try and calm down.” Chaos said, “And don't fall for Ragna's seduction technique okay?”

 

Stiles smiled, “I'll try.”

 

“How hard is it?”

 

“Not as hard as his dick usually is.” Stiles joked, as Chaos laughed, “If I end up sleeping with him Derek will hate me. I think about it like that.”

 

Chaos nodded his head as he kissed Stiles' cheek and left the room. The witch sat on his bed and focused his energy on the treaty he needed to review and sign.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reveals a few things and Stiles decides to put his best foot forward to deal with the revelation.

Staying away from Ragna was difficult when the male was in the inner circle. When the girls left him alone with the witch all the time. Chaos was on a mission to Rome to deal with their allies there that weren't responding to any of their messages.

 

Derek, on the other hand, was almost shoving his relationship with Braeden in Stiles' face. And he wanted to hate the girl but she was smart and a great fighter. She also tried to keep the PDA down to a minimum. She was either scared of Stiles' wrath or did feel bad for him.

 

Stiles didn't really know which one was true.

 

The witch focused his magic on the pole in front of him. Throwing his hand out as an orb hit it and exploded. It did wonders for his anger.

 

Especially with Ragna so close to him all the time.

 

It was hard to concentrate on things when his magic wanted to jump Ragna and devour the vampire.

 

“Jeez, what the pole do to you?”

 

Stiles' hand clenched into a fist as the remaining pole turned into vapor.

 

“What do you want Ragna?”

 

“Allison said you've been down here for two hours.” Ragna said, “Derek is upstairs goofing around with Braeden while you're down here. Once again perfecting your magic for his benefit.”

 

Stiles turned to look at Ragna.

 

“You'll be happy to know that I've managed to figure out shadow travel.”

 

“Oh really?” Ragna asked, “How'd you manage it?”

 

“Just let my magic guide me.”

 

“Good.” Ragna said, “It'll widen your skill set.”

 

Stiles nodded his head slowly.

 

“So is there a reason you've been avoiding me?”

 

“Besides the fact that you keep trying to seduce me? No.”

 

“Derek is not allowed to be pissed at you for doing what he himself is doing as well.”

 

“He's just using her as a tool-”

 

“That's why he's fucking her right now?”

 

Stiles felt his heart drop at the same time that he flinched.

 

“You lie.” Stiles snapped.

 

Ragna grabbed Stiles' wrist and dragged the witch out of the training area. Stiles knew that if this was anyone else or any other situation then Ragna would be out cold on the ground. Let the vampire pull him all the way to Derek's bedroom.

 

And really?

 

There was no mistaking the sounds that were coming out of the bedroom. The eyeful Stiles got as well left little to the imagination as he tore his wrist from Ragna's grip. There was a moment where Stiles wanted to go in and wring their necks. His magic wanted blood as he backed away.

 

In the next moment Stiles felt himself close off as he strode off in search of his girls. The oncoming panic attack was going to be awful and he knew that.

 

He barely found Lydia before he felt the panic overwhelm him. Lydia took his hands and gripped them as she started bringing him back from that horrible edge.

 

His heart had never felt like this before. This betrayed and hurt—not even when Danny had used him. Lydia's voice wasn't breaking through the panic like it usually did. Allison was suddenly in his face as well; her own words didn't register to him. He saw the fear in both their eyes as he tapped into his magic. And like last time let it devour the panic as their words registered finally.

 

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Allison asked, her voice cracking, “He's never been this bad!”

 

“Saw—heard Derek and Braeden—having sex.” Stiles said.

 

Watched the ice take over Lydia and Allison's eyes as they narrowed into slits.

 

“What?”

 

“Ragna told me—that he was fucking her and I didn't believe him.” Stiles whispered, “Why does it hurt so much? Danny didn't—I've never felt like this before.”

 

Both of his girls stared at him with pity.

 

“Because you've never been in love before.” Lydia said, “You actually love Derek that's why it hurts.”

 

“And he is doing absolutely everything he can to hurt you. And it's really not okay. It's not right either.”

 

“So you lied to him once. What happens if you do get back together and you lie again to protect him? Is he going to do this again? Is he going to go out of his way to hurt you again?”

 

Stiles' chest felt ripped open and bare. Like someone had shredded him apart and left nothing behind.

 

“Stiles, hurt him back.” Allison said, “What happened to the Stiles that would give just as good as he got?”

 

“I can't hurt him.” Stiles muttered, “How pathetic is that?”

 

“It's not pathetic that you love him too much.” Lydia said, “It does make me want to kill him and his whore though.”

 

“Braeden isn't a whore. She's actually quite nice.” Stiles said, “I think that's why it hurts me so much. He found a replacement for me in three weeks when he said I was his—”

 

“His what?” Lydia asked, “Stiles, talk to us.”

 

“Mate.” Stiles whispered, “He said I was his mate.”

 

Lydia and Allison both stared at him in shock.

 

“Oh fuck.” Lydia said, “Did he start the bonding process?”

 

“I don't know.” Stiles told them, “I don't even know what that entails.”

 

“Sex, for one. Wolves usually declare their mate after sex. That's when the bond starts to grow. Presents to woo their mate comes next.”

 

Stiles paled, “He did give me presents.”

 

“When?”

 

“Before I lied about Koro.” Stiles said.

 

“And he snapped that bond in half when he started to go out with strangers. Him screwing Braeden just hit the core of that bond.” Allison said, “His Mother is going to be furious.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, you know this Stiles. Wolves that start to bond aren't supposed to cheat on their mate. Even if the bonding isn't complete. It rips the other apart. Your magic wasn't helping the cause and now this—shit. Talia Hale is going to kill her son.”

 

“She's right.” Peter said, walking up to them, “That explains why you're taking it all so hard. Him leaving and inviting that vampire here. Your magic really isn't a good thing in your corner on top of the bond being betrayed.”

 

“Am I supposed to feel this—exposed?” Stiles asked.

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Peter muttered.

 

“Is there a way to fix it?” Allison asked.

 

“No, the bond is broken. Unless it's fixed then the only way to fix it is to move on.” Peter told Stiles bitterly, “I'm upset with my nephew. Talia will be as well considering a mate bond is one of the most sacred for wolves.”

 

The witch stared at Peter before his gaze dropped to the girls.

 

“So move on with Ragna-”

 

“I'm not going to move on.” Stiles said, “I didn't completely change my life just for nothing. Hopefully Derek—I don't know realizes that he still loves me...I don't know.”

 

“If he's screwing Braeden, I think he's moved on.”

 

Stiles stared at Lydia before he stood up. The girls got up quickly as Stiles took a deep, calming breath.

 

“Does Derek feel like this?”

 

“If he was the one to break it he'll feel it significantly less than you.” Peter said.

 

Stiles nodded his head understandingly.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Stiles, you okay?” Lydia asked cautiously.

 

“Tell Chaos to set things up for the victory celebration we've been putting off so Derek could be here.” Stiles said, “Tell him to spare nothing. I want it gorgeous and elegant. I also want it to outdo the last three parties Kincaid held. This is our first party under my leadership and I want it flawless.”

 

“Is a party really the thing to do-”

 

“If I can drink and focus on ruling the world then I won't be pondering the most painful way to make Braeden die.” Stiles said.

 

“If you get drunk then it'll be easier for Ragna to seduce you.” Peter said.

 

“Yeah, I'm not really caring right now. I need this hurt to go away.” Stiles said, “It's making it hard to focus. And girls, I need to focus so I don't trip up and get us killed. Fuck.”

 

Stiles ran his hands through his hair.

 

“I've screwed us over.” Stiles said softly, “I overreached and I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Don't apologize.” Allison said fiercely, “We don't regret this for a moment. We are the rulers of the world Stiles. Fuck the men that we love. They didn't get us here, we did. Queen Elizabeth didn't need a man to rule and neither do we.”

 

“I love you guys.”

 

Allison and Lydia hugged him as Stiles leaned his head against theirs. The panic he felt had receded gradually; Allison started to lead Stiles to his room while Lydia went to summon Chaos.

 

The girls were of the same opinion that Stiles needed to nap.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lydia talk to Derek and then Chaos gets to talk to the wolf all on his own.

Allison and Lydia had known Stiles for over a hundred years. They were protective of the male because he'd saved them from their lives. Had been a rock to them while they were adjusting to being vampires. Stiles Stilinski was their brother and their confidante. He was their leader and their best friend.

 

You didn't fuck with their family.

 

Which is how after Allison left Stiles to nap she immediately went to Derek's room. Lydia meeting her wordlessly after summoning Chaos and giving him Stiles' orders.

 

They didn't knock and they didn't announce their present as Allison flung the door open. Braeden covered up immediately as Derek stared at them in shock.

 

“Knock, much?”

 

“Braeden, leave.” Allison sneered, “Go stay in your room that we prepared for you.”

 

Braeden grabbed her clothes and rushed out of the room as Lydia slammed the door shut.

 

“You have no right-”

 

Lydia threw Derek's pants at the wolf's face.

 

“We have all the right in the world when you hurt our family.” Lydia yelled, “How dare you! Peter informed us of the bond you broke. How the hell could you do that?”

 

“How the fuck could you leave Stiles, Derek? You said you loved him and you'd do anything for him. You also said that you'd stay by him throughout this. He lied to you, true but he did it with your interest in mind. He knew it'd make you feel guilty. He knew you wouldn't be able to take it and guess what? You proved him right!”

 

“Just wait-”

 

“You don't get to talk! You fucking hurt him worse than anyone ever could.” Lydia growled, “And he can't even fuck another person because he doesn't want to hurt you! Yet you could give a fuck less. He heard you and Braeden. I thought you were just flinging her in his face but you're not. You wouldn't have fucked her otherwise. And you broke the bond you were forging with him but because you were the one to start the break you aren't feeling it like him and that's bullshit!”

 

“How could you do this to him?”

 

Derek just stared at both of them.

 

“I want him to hurt like I do.” Derek said, “He betrayed me by lying-”

 

“This is worse than him lying.” Allison said, “You slept with someone else, Derek. You told Stiles there was no one else for you but him. That was an obvious lie. He's so deep in his dark magic that it's getting a mind of its own. His last true panic attack destroyed his bedroom. You don't care about that though do you? Because he lied to you. I hope Ragna fucking steals Stiles away from you because you don't deserve him.”

 

“Who is Ragna?” Derek asked.

 

“One of Duke's old fledglings and a lot better than you.” Allison said, “He actually listens to Stiles and helps him plan. He doesn't make him feel terrible for killing someone to protect a person he loves.”

 

“And he's what? Dating Stiles-”

 

“Not that it's any of your business but he's trying to date Stiles. Stiles, on the other hand is still too wrapped up in you.”

 

“Look-”

 

“No, not look. You hurt Stiles.” Lydia said seriously, “We'd be fine if you had hurt anyone but our best friend. You didn't even just hurt him, you fucking destroyed him. So stay the hell away from him with your little whore. I'll tear her apart myself if you keep tossing her in his face like you didn't fuck up worse than him.”

 

Lydia and Allison left him there as they went back to Stiles' room. Crawled into bed with the witch who was glowing more black than normal. Their arms locked around the male as they tapped into the dark magic. Fended it off with their own magic. They both watched the glow disappear from Stiles' skin.

 

They snuggled into him with frowns on both their faces.

 

Chaos walked in with Ragna as the girls both put a finger on their lips.

 

It was the first time they'd gotten Stiles to sleep in the last month and a half.

 

“How long has he been asleep?” Chaos whispered.

 

“Half an hour. What's up?”

 

“Got everything done with the party except the food.” Chaos said, “Took a lot of power to get the materials up in the room.”

 

“You produced all of it?” Allison asked.

 

“And it's all done now?”

 

“Yeah, perks of being a demon.” Chaos said, “It's easy to decorate and get supplies when I have the magic to make them appear out of thin air.”

 

“That's less stress on Stiles.”

 

Ragna knelt next to the bed and pushed some of Stiles' hair from his face.

 

“He looks exhausted.”

 

“That's because he hasn't slept in a long time.”

 

“Why not?” Ragna asked, frowning.

 

“He doesn't like to burden people with his troubles so he bottles it up. But that also means that it nags him when he tries to sleep. Plus whenever he's super stressed he doesn't sleep.”

 

Stiles groaned softly as Lydia cooed gently in his ear. The witch fell right back to sleep.

 

“Let's go so he can sleep.” Lydia said.

 

She and Allison moved out of the bed and went outside the bedroom.

 

“So Stiles isn't going to be in a good mood when he wakes up. Derek was fucking braeden a little while ago. Shook Stiles up a lot.” Lydia said, “Peter said that Derek broke a mating bond that was forming. It's hitting Stiles hard but not Derek so much. We've already talked to Derek so don't bother. However, Ragna I'll appreciate it if you can get Stiles' mind off of things during the party. I don't want him thinking of Derek or Braeden at all.”

 

“Can do.” Ragna said, “That little bastard hurt Stiles and I bet he doesn't even care.”

 

“We didn't really care to get an answer.” Allison said, “We're going back in there and cuddling him. Get things ready.”

 

Chaos and Ragna both nodded as the door shut.

 

“I want to wring his neck.” Ragna said.

 

“Get in line.” Chaos muttered darkly, “Can you get the food fixed up? Get Kali and Jennifer to help—Ennis too.”

 

“Got it. Where are you going?”

 

“To talk to Derek.”

 

“Allison and Lydia already spoke with him.”

 

“Yeah and I haven't.”

 

He left the male in the hallway as he went to Derek's room and walked in. Derek was dressed and putting his shoes on.

 

“Please don't yell at me.”

 

“Why not?” Chaos asked, “It's not like you don't deserve it. How could you screw up this horribly? I didn't even know it was possible. And I had high hopes for you too. You were doing everything right...so of course you were too perfect. I've never been scared for Stiles before. Not even when Jameson almost killed him. What he's doing with dark magic is scaring me shitless. He can do shadow travel now, which I researched and discovered only level twelve's can do that.”

 

Derek's eyes widened, “Level twelve is as high as you can go. Before we left home he was a level eight.”

 

“Exactly.” Chaos said, “He's been practicing nonstop for weeks. His skin won't stop glowing that black color even in his sleep. And it's all because of you. Because you left him, with no warning and then started screwing around in New York. How many people have you fucked in the last month, Derek?”

 

The wolf opened and shut his mouth.

 

“Stiles is a shell of himself, this is true. But it isn't a fragile shell. It's a fierce terrifying shell that lashes out when its master is threatened. He'll self destruct if he doesn't get an anchor soon. Ragna can be that anchor, thank gods.”

 

“Just Braeden. I made out with people in front of the reporters because I knew it'd get back to Stiles-”

 

“I know you're eighteen. I know teenagers do stupid things but this takes the cake. Did you mean it when you told him you were forever? That you loved him?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Then why the hell would you do this to him? You knew this would tear him apart especially coming back with that girl. Why do it?”

 

“I—I like Braeden. She's smart and loyal—courageous. She hasn't lied to me yet.”

 

“Surprisingly not a lie.” Chaos muttered, “So what about Stiles?”

 

“Stiles will be there if me and Braeden break up.”

 

Chaos' eyes narrowed, “Maybe he won't be. How incredibly selfish of you, Hale. Stiles deserves better than that and you know it. You may be pissed he lied but he did it to save your life. He told us about someone he liked in the Unseelie Court. Koro threatened to kill him and two days later he was gone. Stiles didn't want that happening to you. And Koro was going to betray us at some point, we all knew it. You just didn't like that Stiles wasn't spending every moment with you anymore. That he was busy and never available. You are a selfish child, Derek Hale.”

 

“Like he isn't.” Derek said, “He lied!”

 

“One time! And you hit him harder when you cheated, left without a word during the most important battle of the century and then fucked someone in his building. One he built to protect you and your family. If he'd known you were gone before the battle he might have very well died, Derek! I've known Stiles for two hundred years and I've never been scared for him except when you entered the fucking picture. He's so in love with you that it's making him lose himself in his magic. It's stupid and you're doing it to him so I want to hate you but your'e a fucking kid! You don't have the experience we do and I can't hate you for it even though I want to!”

 

Derek went to talk as Chaos glared making the wolf stop.

 

“Get your head out of your ass or you'll risk losing the best thing in your life.” Chaos said, “I don't know many people who'd uproot their entire life and everything they believe in just for a guy and his family. Those kind of people you keep and cherish...you don't cheat on them.”

 

He left Derek there and went to the ballroom to finish decorating. He'd wanted to get that off his chest for days. It was hard even thinking about Derek without wanting to hit the wolf so hard the male lost consciousness.

 

Too bad Stiles would hate him if he did.

 

So he grinned and he acted like everything was normal; locking up the homicidal urge to kill Derek and Braeden while protecting Stiles from even more pain.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up and he and the girls talk. Part of Braeden's past comes to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! I'm going to try and update again today. Maybe twice if I have the time.

When Stiles woke up he felt refreshed and warm. His eyes opened to see Lydia's resting face in front of him. Which meant Allison was behind him. His stirring woke both girls up as they all three sat up together.

 

“How long did I sleep?”

 

“Half a day.” Allison said.

 

Stiles stared at them in shock.

 

“You needed it, Gen.” Lydia said.

 

Stiles just watched his girls for a moment.

 

“I want you two to promise me something.”

 

“What? Never to let you sleep like that again? Not likely.” Allison grinned.

 

“Don't let mine and Derek's drama mess with your relationship with Jackson and Scott.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Lyds...Ally...I'm serious.” Stiles said, “Things are going to get messier between he and I before they get better. I'm not going to let you two ruin your happiness because my love life went down the drain.”

 

“But they're part of _his_ pack.”

 

“Don't hold that against them. They can't help it.” Stiles told them, “Plus Scott and Jackson are great guys. They balance you two. And let's be real, we need people that aren't manipulative in our group.”

 

“I don't think Scott knows how to be.” Lydia laughed.

 

“Jackson on the other hand could be excellent at it.” Allison smiled.

 

“Promise me?”

 

They both nodded their heads.

 

“If you're sure, then yeah.” Lydia said, “I promise.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Good. Now, I need your help with something.”

 

“What?”

 

“My heart feels like an open wound. I have to find a way to close it.” Stiles said, “I can't make myself hurt Derek. It's impossible.”

 

“So what do you need us to do?” Lydia asked.

 

Stiles smiled at them, “There's a potion I can make that will essentially close up the wound. I kind of wish I could take an amnesia potion and forget about Derek but then I'd forget everything else. So this will have to work.”

 

“Then why not make it?”

 

“The person who takes the potion can't make it.”

 

“We'll make it. Where's the recipe?”

 

Stiles pointed to a book on his desk.

 

“I took measures in case something like this happened.”

 

“Please tell me you're going to take Ragna up on his offer.” Lydia said, “He'd be a good King if you gave him a chance-”

 

“I've known Ragna far longer than both of you. He'd make a terrible King.” Stiles said, “I-”

 

Someone knocked on the door as Stiles sighed.

 

“Enter.”

 

Braeden walked in as Stiles stared at her.

 

“Can I help you, Braeden?” Stiles asked kindly.

 

She wasn't the one that hurt him. He could differentiate now that he wasn't a giant pile of hurt.

 

“I'm sorry for coming here.” Braeden said, “I didn't know that Derek had been so—deceptive. He told me it was an amicable break up. That you wouldn't care if I came. I see now that he's been lying to both of us.”

 

“How so?” Lydia asked.

 

“I forgot something in Derek's room when Chaos spoke with him.” Braeden said, as the girls stared at each other, “Derek said something that struck at my core. I should have questioned his reasons more. I was just excited because he was taking an interest in me and—well you've seen my face.”

 

There were three ragged scars on the girl's lower left jaw that went across her throat. It raised small white lines on Braeden's dark skin.

 

“How did you get those scars?” Stiles asked, “If you don't mind my asking.”

 

“Show me yours and I'll tell you mine.” Braeden smiled.

 

Stiles lifted his shirt up and showed her a scar that ran across his back.

 

“I got this from my ex-boyfriend who wanted to kill my Sire. The one next to it is when Gerard Argent held me hostage for a month and tortured me. And the one across my own throat is from when an assassin wanted to kill me because I'd screwed his game up. He was really into murdering people through Jigsaw type situations.”

 

Braeden's eyes widened in horror.

 

“The one across my chest I got in Russia when I met Chaos. He stabbed me because he thought I was a hunter. Joke was on him.” Stiles grinned, “I have more on my thighs and hips but I think that's enough for the tale of yours.”

 

“Werewolf came at me with all it had. I was eight at the time. I thought I was dying but my Mother found me and got me to the hospital. The doctors promised it wouldn't scar but it did. I promised myself I'd never forget how it happened. Promised myself I would get revenge on the one that did it to me.”

 

“Did you?” Lydia asked, “You must have been so scared.”

 

“I was and I did. I was thirteen when I made my first kill. And it was the wolf that did this to me. My parents asked if I wanted to have surgery to get rid of the scars. They didn't understand that—”

 

“The scars are as much a part of you as every other part of your body.” Stiles finished, “It's why I didn't do any magic to get rid of them after I became human again.”

 

Braeden sat on the bed and then stood up again. Stiles grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

 

“What did Derek say that hit at you?” Stiles asked.

 

“You've been hurt enough by him—and me.”

 

“You'd be surprised by how much I can take.”

 

Braeden considered this for a moment as she took in the girls faces.

 

“He said that even if we broke up you'd be here. I've never—it was the cruelest thing I've ever heard in my life. Like our feelings didn't amount to anything but his were the most important in the room. It was selfish and it made me feel like less of a person. I hate that feeling.”

 

Stiles stared at the female before he glanced at Lydia and Allison.

 

“I broke up with him right after Chaos left.” Braeden said, “I can't be with someone that regards others emotions that—little. If you'd like I can leave and go back to New York. I shouldn't have-”

 

Stiles put a finger on Braeden's lips.

 

“Are you a supernatural of any sort that we should know about?”

 

The girl looked confused as she opened and shut her mouth.

 

“My birth Mother was a Valkyrie.” Braeden said, “My adoptive parents only cared about me up until the payments for having me wore out. I honestly lunged at the chance to get out of New York. Staying with them was hell. Constant fighting and constant hounding for money. I ran away and I was staying in a motel when I met Derek.”

 

“Wait your mother was a Valkyrie?”

 

“She was killed during a raid by Kate Argent.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Allison said, as Braeden stared at her in shock, “I can't tell you how much I hated my aunt.”

 

“I don't hold it against you. From what I've read about you, Allison, you're the exact opposite of your family.”

 

“I try to be.”

 

“Knowing Kate it was probably an ambush. It's difficult to kill a Valkyrie when they're aware of things.” Lydia said.

 

“Why do you ask, Stiles?”

 

The male shared another look with Allison and Lydia before the three of them smiled.

 

“I don't want you to leave.” Stiles said, “We need more good people in our inner circle. Ones that have good heads on their shoulders. We were discussing that when you came in. We need people who aren't manipulative in our group. It'll make decision making that much easier for us.”

 

“Inner circle—but I—Derek used me to hurt you. I don't understand why you don't want me dead honestly-”

 

“You said it yourself.” Lydia said, grabbing Braeden's hand, “He used you. We don't hold that against you in any way, shape or form. Plus we need more fashionable females. Me and Allison can only do so much.”

 

“It's true.” Stiles said, “If you don't want to stay then that's another story. But you'll always have a home here. Even before this I didn't hold you accountable for anything. It's all on Derek for doing this. He's trying to hurt me and he has. He told me we were forever and it was little more than a platitude. He knows my past and he knew where to hit. Enough of that however, would you like to stay and help us?”

 

Braeden still looked stunned as she stared at Stiles.

 

“Yes! Of course...that would be amazing.” Braeden said slowly, “If you're sure...of course. I don't-”

 

“I'm so sure I'm almost deodorant.” Stiles said, as Braeden laughed, “Now, we have a party tomorrow night so I'll let Lydia take you dress shopping. I have a few things I need to handle.”

 

Braeden lunged at Stiles and hugged him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Not a problem. Now go get something to eat and Lydia will meet you downstairs in twenty.”

 

Braeden nodded her head before she left the room.

 

“I like her.” Allison said.

 

“She's sweet. But she has a hard edge that will make her an excellent fighter once we get her trained.” Lydia commented.

 

“We're taking her under our wing.” Stiles announced, as the girls stared at him.

 

“What?” Lydia asked, “Stiles, not even Aiden was taken under our wing and he's like a second brother to us.”

 

“I know.” Stiles said, “There's something about Braeden though—reminds me of the two of you. I want her to be our fourth cornerstone.”

 

Allison just looked stunned.

 

“We've been trying to find a fourth cornerstone for decades. You think it's her?”

 

“I do. You saw how she acted.” Stiles said, “Just like the two of you did when I told you about a better life.”

 

“She did.” Lydia gasped, “Stiles-”

 

“Allison train her in fighting, Lydia in magic. I want her up to our standards in three months.”

 

Allison and Lydia grinned at one another.

 

“We have a new sister.” Lydia said.

 

“And a fashionable one at that.” Allison said, “Now if only we can rub that off on you Stiles.”

 

The male shook his head slowly.

 

“You two go and have fun today.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

Stiles licked his lips, “Train with swords. Possibly cook something for dinner tonight.”

 

“Have fun.”

 

When he girls left with the potion book in hand Stiles got up and went to train. If he focused on other things then his magic wouldn't try and take over.

 

And he needed it to stay that way because he didn't know what he'd do and that...

 

Well that scared him shitless.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two new allies, their future is secured.

Braeden was a good addition to their group, Stiles decided when he saw her train with Allison and Lydia after they'd gotten back from shopping. The girl was just the right amount of fight and power that the three of them did.

 

“She's your fourth, isn't she?”

 

Stiles looked at Ragna who walked in Stiles' bedroom. The witch was sitting on his desk looking at paperwork.

 

“Who?”

 

“Braeden. She's been training with Allison and Lydia for two hours now. The last cornerstone to your powerhouse.” Ragna said, “She's good and will be great once Allison and Lydia are done with her.”

 

“How'd you find out?”

 

“I assumed after both your girls gave her special treatment. Does Braeden know?”

 

“Lydia explained it to her on the shopping trip.” Stiles said, “Only good thing that came out of Derek's childishness.”

 

“And yet, you still love him.” Ragna said, “You deserve better, Stiles.”

 

“And yet, better hasn't come along.” Stiles muttered, “Ragna, what do you want?”

 

“You know what I want.”

 

Stiles tilted his head with a smirk. Ragna stopped walking towards him.

 

“You seem different.”

 

“I am different.” Stiles said, “Allison and Lydia mixed me a potion. Fixed me right up now that I think about it.”

 

“What kind of potion?”

 

“You know what Derek did. How he broke the bond we were forming. Well the potion just annihilated the rest of it so I wouldn't be stuck in that pathetic state for the rest of my fucking life.”

 

“Careful, Stiles. You sound a lot like your old self. The one I knew.”

 

“Mm, is that a bad thing?” Stiles asked, playfully, “So I got us a new ally...well technically two. I've been working on it by myself for months now.”

 

“And who is that?”

 

“Just two deities.” Stiles said, “Loki and Hel.”

 

Ragna's eyes widened, “Two deities—you got—how?”

 

“Apparently they're quite fond of me and my girls. Wasn't hard plus they need something to do until Ragnarok occurs.”

 

“Stiles, the humans won't fuck with you now. They won't even dream of it.”

 

Stiles laughed, “I know! With Loki and Hel I also get Fenrir and Jörmungandr. I just secured our future for us and it makes me so fucking giddy.”

 

“As it should!” Ragna smiled, “What did they want in return?”

 

“Free reign to trick anyone they please. That wasn't hard to agree to. They also wanted first pick of the harvesting of souls on Samhain. Wasn't that hard to agree to either.”

 

“You're amazing you know that?” Ragna asked.

 

“I try to be.” Stiles said, “Granted it took nearly three gallons of blood over six months to garner a meeting but it was well worth it.”

 

“Blood?”

 

“I bled for the chance to have a meeting. Loki respected it as did his daughter. Something about me being that dedicated being respectful. That and actually knowing the customs to gain an alliance with a deity.”

 

“Why get their allegiance, though?”

 

“It was for Derek.” Stiles cackled, “Because one time he said that it'd secure our future and it has. He's just not here to see it. But it is going to be announced tonight that they're our allies. It'll be hilarious to watch the Hale pack's faces.”

 

Ragna moved in between Stiles' legs as the witch tilted his head dangerously.

 

“I'm still not interested.” Stiles said, as Ragna's hands rested on his thighs, “Careful Ragna.”

 

The vampire just stared at Stiles who looked back.

 

“You should want to celebrate such an amazing thing.”

 

He nuzzled Stiles' neck; his fangs dragged down the skin as Stiles breathed in deeply. His fingers tapped along the desk he sat on.

 

His papers landed on the desk. Ragna's hands slid up to Stiles' waist and pulled him closer to the vampire.

 

Stiles gasped when Ragna kissed him. His magic lit up like a flare as his hands stayed motionless at his sides. The vampire broke the kiss before his lips trailed to Stiles' neck. The witch tilted his head to the side with a whimper. Ragna's fangs kept catching on his skin as his hands finally moved to the male's shoulders.

 

“Can I?” Ragna asked.

 

Stiles remembered when he and Ragna used to drink each other's blood just because they'd liked the taste.

 

He also knew to others that it was addictive to be bitten by a vampire.

 

“Stiles, it's been a long time since I've had your blood.”

 

And his magic was licking its way up his spine. He shook his head slowly as Ragna whined.

 

“Please Genim.”

 

And that wasn't fair. Using his real name was against the rules for everyone except his girls. Not even Derek used it.

 

“Ragna, wait.” Stiles breathed.

 

The vampire pulled back as Stiles stared at him.

 

“Stop trying to seduce me. You want me?” Stiles asked.

 

“You know I do. I have for centuries. Your loyalty for Deucalion was the only thing that stopped me. Our Sire would never have let us.”

 

“Then date me.” Stiles said, “Try and win my favor. Don't try to just sleep with me.”

 

He pushed the vampire back with a grin.

 

“I'm not easy.” Stiles said, “You know that. So don't treat me like I am.”

 

“How can I win your favor when you're still wrapped up in Derek?”

 

“Figure it out.” Stiles laughed, “I can't do all the work for you.”

 

Ragna watched Stiles before he licked his lips.

 

“Okay.” Ragna said, “Stiles, will you please be my date for the party tomorrow?”

 

“Yes I will.” Stiles said.

 

The vampire grinned at Stiles who just looked at him. The press would have a field day no doubt that Stiles was with Ragna and not Derek.

 

But strangely, he found himself not caring. Knew it was the potion almost instantly that was doing it.

 

“Now if you'll excuse me I need to tell the girls the good news.”

 

He left his room and almost immediately ran into Cora. Derek's sister stared at him strangely.

 

“You're dating Ragna?”

 

“He's my date for the party tomorrow. I can't be dateless. Won't look good for the King to go stag.” Stiles said, “Who would I have asked if not Ragna?”

 

“Derek?”

 

“You heard him.” Stiles said, “We're over.”

 

“I can't believe that. Derek was so in love with you. Even if you lied—it doesn't explain his personality change.” Cora said, “He's been unnecessarily cruel since we left for New York. I don't get it.”

 

Stiles stared at Cora, “What do you want me to do? He hates me Cora.”

 

“I don't believe that.” Cora said, “Look Stiles, I know I'm sixteen but I know my brother. He was crazy about you. I don't know what happened but whatever is going on with him—that isn't my brother. It's like he's possessed or something.”

 

Stiles sighed as he rubbed his face.

 

“If you have a concern with your brother tell your Alpha.”

 

“My Alpha doesn't have your connections.” Cora said, “I'm coming to you as a little sister who is terrified of and for her brother.”

 

Stiles watched Cora go to her knees; her head bowed down as she took a deep breath.

 

“King Stiles, I beg you to find out what's wrong with my brother. I don't think that he's himself.”

 

“Cora, get up.” Stiles said softly, as he picked her up, “You don't bow to me. You bow to no one in this building. I'll get Jake on it. I don't promise anything other than that. And Cora, don't call me King.”

 

“Thank you Stiles.”

 

“Don't thank me. I want nothing to do with your brother.” Stiles muttered, “He's hurt me a lot in a month. More than most people have in my lifetime. That's an accomplishment.”

 

“I know.” Cora said, hugging him.

 

When she left he just looked after her before he shook his head.

 

He walked to the training area and watched Braeden slam Allison into the ground. Lydia cheered as Stiles walked in. All three girls stared at him.

 

“Loki and Hel are officially our allies.” Stiles said, as Lydia's mouth dropped, “Future secured.”

 

“You're kidding?” Allison asked, “They finally agreed?”

 

“They did.”

 

He wouldn't tell them how much he bled for the deities. They'd both be upset with him and he didn't want that. They worried too much about him nowadays anyways.

 

The smiles that lit up their faces were worth all the grief. It was the happiest he'd seen them in a month.

 

He just hoped that they'd stay that happy as the weeks went by.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party doesn't live up to Stiles' expectations. Not even a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is definitely when things go from bad to much worse.

Parties weren't that big of a deal for Stiles. Before Kincaid decided to do this, Deucalion had thrown parties for vampires and it wasn't an ordeal. Parties were normal for him and the others. However, as he looked at himself in the mirror he was finding that he wasn't really in the partying mood.

 

There was a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. One that wouldn't go away no matter how much he wanted it to.

 

Aiden walked in without even knocking. A smile on his face as he moved to Stiles.

 

“So everyone has started to arrive.” Aiden said, “Ragna is waiting on you at the stairs. I told him I'd come for you.”

 

“Tell me I'm making a mistake.” Stiles said, “The girls are too emotionally charged for their opinion to carry much weight. You though—Aiden you always keep a straight head. Always tell me the truth even when I can't stand to hear it. Hells you were the only one for eight decades that knew about my panic attacks.”

 

“Honestly?” Aiden asked.

 

“Always.”

 

“Derek hurt you, this is true. He cheated on you and tore your heart in two. I want to say he deserves the same treatment. However, that isn't fair. You lied to him and that doesn't warrant him leaving without telling us nor cheating on you. He hurt someone other than you. From a third party point of view I want to tell you to forgive him. In my heart though I want you to hurt him right back. If you feel something for Ragna, you'd be cheating yourself not to go for it. If you don't then you'd be using him like Derek used Braeden. That isn't fair either.”

 

“You're right.” Stiles said, “I've always felt something for Ragna though. He and I dealt with Duke together and he knows my fears and doubts.”

 

“Well hopefully he doesn't use that to his advantage.” Aiden said, “Gen, we all just want you to be happy. That's all we want. Although please, for all of our sake, make Derek pay a little for what he did. We may not be vampires anymore but that doesn't mean we just let someone rain hurt all over us. So promise me you'll try and do right by you.”

 

“I promise.” Stiles said, “Jeez, remember when things were easier?”

 

“You mean before we took over the world?”

 

“Exactly.” Stiles grinned.

 

“I do miss those times.” Aiden said, “We should get going or we'll be late to your own party.”

 

Stiles stood up and turned to Aiden. He held his arms out as the wolf smiled at him.

 

“You look amazing as usual.” Aiden said, “I'm eclipsed.”

 

“Oh hush.” Stiles laughed.

 

“Dance with me tonight at some point?”

 

“Of course.” Stiles said, as they left the room.

 

Stiles loved his girls; everyone who knew him knew that.

 

Aiden was one of his dearest friends though. He told him things he couldn't tell his girls sometimes. While he wasn't the fourth, he was Stiles' confidante.

 

Ragna grinned at him widely as they made their way to him.

 

“You look ravishing.” Ragna said, as Stiles took his arm.

 

“Thank you. I promised a dance to Aiden.”

 

“That's fine by me.”

 

They entered the ballroom and Stiles took note of every ally in attendance. Chaos had truly outdone himself in changing the entirety of the ballroom. The walls were a different color as were the window. There was a glow in the room that didn't come from the lights and had everything to do with whatever the demon had put in the air.

 

Allison and Lydia were dancing with Scott and Jackson. Both had huge smiles on their faces as Stiles stopped in front of everyone.

 

“Welcome one and all to the first party of our rule.” Stiles said, “We hope you enjoy yourselves tonight and have fun.”

 

It was easy and straight to the point.

 

Ragna led him to the dance floor as the music started. That uneasy feeling came back again as his eyes found Derek's form. The male was trying to talk to Braeden who was having none of it, it looked.

 

Ragna spun him out before he pulled him back in with a grin. Stiles matched it with one of his own as the vampire moved them across the floor. His movements were all elegance as he dipped Stiles easily.

 

“You're the most beautiful thing in this room.” Ragna said, “You always are.”

 

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up as he was dipped again.

 

“Sweet talker.”

 

“And don't you forget it.”

 

Ragna pulled Stiles close as they swayed together. The witch let himself be moved by the vampire as the song ended. A courteous clap was given as the next song began. Ragna leading Stiles in another dance.

 

Their lips met in a chaste kiss as Stiles smiled at him. His magic almost purred in contentment as Ragna lifted Stiles up for a moment. The witch laughed softly as he slid back down to the floor. Both of them moving closer to Lydia and Allison.

 

“Having fun?” Stiles asked.

 

The girls only smiled and nodded at him. They moved away from them as Ragna kissed him again.

 

The song ended as Aiden came over to them. Ragna stood back with a grin.

 

“I'll get us all something to drink while you dance.”

 

Aiden took Stiles up as the two danced. It was a slow one as Aiden smiled at Stiles.

 

“You seem happy.”

 

“Ragna makes it ridiculously easy to relax. It's been hard to relax lately, given everything.”

 

“Doesn't hurt that he tries to be romantic.”

 

Stiles laughed, “Derek tried too.”

 

“Yes but Ragna made sure to wear your favorite color tonight. He's also making sure to get a drink you like.”

 

“Derek-”

 

“Stiles, you're doing it again.” Aiden said, “Forget about Derek for a little while. Ragna is making you happy...you shouldn't do this to yourself. Ragna's trying and Derek isn't. That's what it comes down to.”

 

Stiles nodded his head at his friend as the song came to an end. The vampire came back to them as they took the offered drinks. They went to the side as Stiles sipped his drink.

 

“So-”

 

“Stiles! What the hell is wrong with you?” Derek growled, “You're pissed that I won't be with you so you fucking turn my girlfriend against me?”

 

“I didn't do anything.” Stiles said, “She overheard you being a disgusting asshole and dumped you. You may want to reevaluate your situation Derek.”

 

“You may need to-”

 

A gunshot rung out in the air as Stiles felt himself hit the ground. He stared up at Ragna's face as the vampire stared at him in shock.

 

“Oh gods.”

 

More gunshots echoed in the air. Stiles heard screaming all around him as he felt Ragna close up tighter around him.

 

Protecting him from the bullets.

 

When it stopped, Ragna got off of him. Stiles looked around and saw Allison and Lydia stand up with Scott and Jackson.

 

Braeden rose up from behind a table as the witch's eyes fell to Aiden and Derek.

 

Aiden was on top of Derek as Stiles breathed a sigh of relief.

 

He went to the two as Aiden gasped.

 

“Aiden, you fast—Aiden?” Stiles asked.

 

He watched the wolf fall to the side as crimson liquid stained his shirt. Stiles had a moment of shock before it gave away to fury.

 

“Aiden, you're going to be alright.”

 

Someone had hit his family. Someone had come into his home and hurt one of them.

 

“It burns.” Aiden gasped, “Wolfsbane.”

 

Stiles stared at him as his hand went over the wound.

 

“Chaos!” Stiles screamed.

 

Derek stared at him in horror as Stiles pushed down on the wound.

 

“Oh gods.” Chaos muttered, “Oh fuck.”

 

“Fine the shooter! Or find one of the bullet casings. We need some of the wolfsbane!”

 

Chaos rushed off as Allison and Lydia slid to him.

 

“Aiden!” Lydia said, as her hands hovered over his wound.

 

Allison just stared at him in horror.

 

“Go help him!” Stiles growled at the girls.

 

The screaming around him made him angry as he tried to pull out the wolfsbane with a spell. Aiden's screaming made him stop as Stiles felt tears burn his eyes.

 

“Aiden, you're going to be okay.” Stiles muttered.

 

Aiden's hand came up to Stiles' face as his fingers touched the witch's cheek.

 

“Remember your promise.”

 

Stiles stared at Aiden in shock as the male left behind blood on Stiles' cheek.

 

“Aiden, you're going to be fine-”

 

“I don't think I'm going to be.” Aiden gasped, “I can feel it—Stiles it hurts.”

 

His tears fell over at the same time as Aiden's.

 

“You're going to be alright.”

 

Aiden wheezed before he coughed. Stiles watched as blood stained the male's lips.

 

“I'm sorry.” Stiles breathed, “Aiden, I'm so sorry-”

 

“Not your fault.” Aiden told him slowly, “Tried to protect—Derek for you. Just in case—you decide you love him still. Can't have you—sad. You'll be sad I'm dead but not if—you lost him. Sorry—I'm sorry Stiles.”

 

“You idiot.” Stiles told him, “You're my family...why is your life not as important.”

 

He kissed Aiden's forehead as he drew him closer.

 

“You gave me an amazing century.” Aiden said, “Consider this my—my thank you.”

 

“Chaos!” Stiles screeched, “Allison! Lydia! Fuck!”

 

He held Aiden tightly as he tried to pull the wolfsbane from him. Hold it back from going any further into his bloodstream.

 

“Stiles, keep the girls safe.” Aiden gasped, “Tell them I love the—them. And Stiles—don't...don't hold it against—against Derek.”

 

“You can help me.” Stiles said, “Aiden—”

 

He felt it when the wolf went limp. Heard him stop breathing as his entire being shook. He gripped onto him tightly as Chaos came back with the girls.

 

“Aiden.” Allison said, kneeling down with Lydia.

 

“No!” Lydia gasped, “No! Aiden, come on!”

 

Heard shattered glass as they all three screamed. Their magic tore from them as Stiles heard people hit the ground. Felt the ground shake as he gripped onto Aiden tighter.

 

Lydia and Allison were openly sobbing as Stiles stared at the floor in front of him.

 

Aiden died to protect Derek all because he might want to be with the wolf again one day.

 

It was so quintessentially Aiden that Stiles wanted to hate him but he couldn't and he wouldn't. He stared at Derek with hardened eyes.

 

He tried not to hold it against the wolf—if Derek hadn't come over to yell at him then Aiden could have protected himself. It Derek had waited until before or after the party Aiden would be alive.

 

He was going to try not to hold it against Derek.

 

And he hoped he wouldn't because he knew it wasn't the wolf's fault.

 

If only his heart could believe the same.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grieving is different for everyone. Then why doesn't Stiles feel like he's grieving yet?

In the end, Stiles and the girls buried Aiden in a cemetery. The Azureus coven attended the funeral as did the Hale pack. No one spoke with the three with the exceptions of Ragna, Chaos and Braeden.

 

Stiles felt unnervingly numb. Burying one of his long time friends had hit him at his core. The girls hadn't stopped crying and it had been three days.

 

A knock on his door made Stiles just stare at the door.

 

“Enter.”

 

Derek walked in as Stiles took in a deep breath.

 

“If you're here to yell at me can you please wait another week where I feel up to par-”

 

“I'm sorry about Aiden.” Derek said.

 

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment.

 

“If I hadn't come over and yelled at you—or if I'd waited then he could have protected himself.” Derek said, “I may—be pissed at you but Aiden was one of your best friends. And I feel responsible-”

 

“Get out.”

 

“What? Stiles-”

 

“Get out!” Stiles snapped, “Do you understand how hard it is to not blame you? But Aiden told me not to so I'm fucking trying. Yes, it's true if you'd waited he would have had a chance to protect himself. Or he could have lunged at me and Ragna. We honestly don't know how it could have changed. If he'd been shot anyways or survived. What happened was he didn't want you to die because he thought we might reconcile.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“And that's a ludicrous idea, isn't it? Because you're pissed at me for a lie and I'm homicidally pissed at you for sleeping and using Braeden. And also being protected by Aiden! You didn't deserve his protection after everything you've done! You've completely wrecked my heart and then what? Did you decide that wasn't enough?”

 

“Are you implying that I wanted Aiden to die?”

 

“I don't know, did you?” Stiles growled, “You've been punishing me for a lot lately.”

 

“I wouldn't kill someone that close to you! I wouldn't kill anyone at all that wasn't threatening us!”

 

Stiles stood up, “Did you really think I'd want to hear your fucking apology?”

 

Derek growled at him; his eyes flashed as he moved closer to Stiles.

 

“I felt guilty and I thought you-”

 

“You wanted to assuage your guilt and thought I'd give that to you. Well I fucking won't until I can get over the fact that my friend—my fucking confidante is dead. And not even just that that he died from wolfsbane. Something that would have been a nonissue if he'd still been a vampire!”

 

Because he would have just healed right up if he'd been a vampire.

 

It was Stiles' fault; not Derek's but he couldn't handle that.

 

“So it's my fault you killed your Sire-”

 

“I wanted to be with you!” Stiles screamed, as Derek stared at him in shock ,”I was in love with you and still am. Do you understand just how horribly you ruined my life when I met you? You were all I thought about! All that I wanted and knew I couldn't have because Deucalion hated cross-species relationships. I killed my Sire for you and signed up for this for you Derek. And what did that get me? Betrayed and a friend murdered.”

 

“Fuck you, Stiles-”

 

“No fuck you!” Stiles snarled, “I'm sick of being hurt by you! I'm a fucking amazing person, Derek! I don't deserve this shit you're doing! Neither did Braeden. We aren't things to just throw around at your convenience. This is-”

 

Derek kissed Stiles who just stood still. His body shook with the urge to shove the wolf away. His hands stayed at his sides as Derek pushed Stiles against the wall. His tongue licked at Stiles' lips as the witch gasped softly. Let Derek dominate the kiss before he pushed him back.

 

“Way to prove my point.” Stiles whispered, “What? Do you suddenly want to be together again? Or was that just to shut me up? I'm getting really tired of guessing why you do what you do, Derek. I'm just—I'm tired in general.”

 

Derek just stared at Stiles before he turned and left. The witch felt his lips tremble before he started to cry again. He covered his face as he slid to the ground and leaned into his knees. He could tell he was trembling. He was so confused and he couldn't fight the overwhelming panic that slammed into him like a train.

 

His chest felt like it was on fire as his heart raced but it all felt completely detached—like it was happening to someone else.

 

He felt like he was dying.

 

“Stiles!”

 

His fingertips were going numb as he tried to suck in breath. Knew he was a panic attack but couldn't stop it.

 

“Stiles!”

 

He looked at Ragna who looked at him in shock. His hand was on Chaos' chest.

 

Chaos was right beside Ragna. He felt himself calm down slowly.

 

Stiles said nothing as Ragna and Chaos took the panic and released it elsewhere. Couldn't open his mouth for anything except to breathe.

 

“Stiles, what happened?”

 

“I need Aiden-”

 

“Aiden's dead, Stiles.” Chaos said gently.

 

“I need—I want—please Chaos.”

 

“That's out of my hands, Stiles. You know that.”

 

“I need him.”

 

Ragna pulled him into a hug as Stiles sobbed.

 

A century and a half long friendship and it was gone. Stiles didn't know what to do as he cried.

 

“Stiles, I'm sorry.”

 

“Derek kissed me.” Stiles breathed, “We were fighting and he kissed me.”

 

Chaos' eyes narrowed into slits.

 

“What were you fighting about?”

 

Stiles told them as he shook in Ragna's arms. Wishing for all the world that one of them was Aiden.

 

Aiden wouldn't judge—he would take his time and try to figure out why Derek did it.

 

Stiles fisted his hair as he tried to compartmentalize his feelings. Failing every single time before his head lifted up.

 

“How are Allison and Lydia?” Stiles asked, “I haven't—I didn't think about them. Fuck! I'm such an idiot. They probably-”

 

“Jackson and Scott are distracting them.” Ragna said gently, “They're doing better than you are right now. We figured you'd want space but that was stupid of us.”

 

“I did though...but Derek. He came to apologize and what the hell you guys?” Stiles asked, “I didn't want his fucking apology for Aiden. I'm the one who got Aiden killed!”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“We should have never gone to Beacon Hills. I should have told Duke no. We would have stayed vampires and he wouldn't have died by wolfsbane. It's all my fault. I got my best friend killed!”

 

Stiles let out a whine as Chaos hugged him as well.

 

“You didn't Stiles-”

 

“I did! I'm going to get Allison and Lydia killed too. And then I'll be alone. I always fuck everything up. Duke said-”

 

“Fuck what Duke said.” Chaos said fiercely, “Aiden died protecting someone, Stiles. He wouldn't want to go out any other way. You know that!”

 

“But he was supposed to help me.” Stiles breathed, “He was supposed to be here. And I killed him-”

 

“You didn't kill him! The guy that shot him did and we're trying to find him. Stiles, you didn't kill Aiden.”

 

“You really didn't.” Allison said, as she and Lydia walked in.

 

The girls were holding each others hands as they moved to Stiles. Ragna and Chaos both backed up as they took Stiles in their arms.

 

“Aiden could have left at any point. He didn't have to knock Derek down. The person responsible for Aiden's death is the shooter. You know this and you would get this if it wasn't so close to home.”

 

“But I-”

 

“You didn't get Aiden killed. Stop it!” Lydia said, “Stiles, you didn't get him killed. Aiden could have stayed home. We all knew that this was a possibility! And we still signed on. Don't blame yourself for something that you had no control over.”

 

“And we're trying to find the fucker responsible.” Allison said, “It'll only be a little while longer and we can torture the fucker.”

 

“We'll make him pay for what he did.”

 

“But stop blaming yourself because no one else does.” Allison said.

 

And Stiles heard what they were saying.

 

He understood that they didn't feel like he was responsible but he felt like he was.

 

If it wasn't for him and what he wanted they'd all still be vampires. They'd all still be following Deucalion faithfully.

 

And while he knew it was better that they were here he wished they were still back there. Where Stiles wasn't betrayed and hurt by the person he loved with all his heart.

 

And where Aiden was still alive and giving them all shit for burning a cake or dinner again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hates some of the things that come with ruling.

As with all things, they had to move on. Even though he and the girls wanted to stay in their rooms eating junk food for another week. Stiles hated that this happened and wanted to do something about it.

 

But he felt that there was nothing he could do.

 

Stiles sighed as he listened to someone's problem. He was sitting in his self proclaimed throne, his legs over the sides as he tapped his finger on his thigh.

 

He didn't want to be here.

 

He wanted to be somewhere else and he could see that Allison and Lydia were both looking bored out of their minds.

 

Stiles put a hand up as the person stopped.

 

“Tell the others to go home today and we'll continue tomorrow.” Stiles said, “You said that a fae killed your parents?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Seelie or Unseelie?”

 

“There's a difference?”

 

Stiles growled low in his throat.

 

“Of course there is, you ignorant prick.” Stiles snapped, “Unseelie fae and Seelie fae are two different things entirely. There are different species found in each Court and you want to say they're the same? You're an idiot. What did the creature in question look like?”

 

“Dwarfish with an arrow—it came out of its wrist.”

 

Stiles stared at her for a moment.

 

“What you just described is a pukwudgie.” Stiles said, “I'll find the one in question and execute it. I'm sorry for your loss.”

 

The male bowed at Stiles.

 

“You'll be compensated for your loss. I know that it won't help your grief but I hope it can help you.”

 

He left as Stiles stared at the spot he was standing.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“I hate this part of ruling.” Stiles said, “How did Aiden do it?”

 

“He's a lot more patient than we are.” Lydia said, “Was...he was.”

 

A look crossed all three of their faces as Stiles took a deep shuddering breath.

 

Allison hugged Lydia as the three of them left the room. Stiles went to his room without a word to the girls. They were going to go train Braeden. It was a welcome distraction for them.

 

Stiles crawled into his bed and covered up. Took a deep breath and tried to center himself.

 

The door opened and shut as Stiles lifted the covers up.

 

Ragna crawled into bed with him and faced Stiles.

 

“How are you feeling?” Ragna asked.

 

“Like hell.” Stiles muttered.

 

“I'm sorry.” Ragna muttered.

 

“Not your fault.” Stiles said.

 

Ragna rubbed his nose against Stiles' as the witch laughed.

 

“Can still make you laugh, so not all hope is lost.”

 

“I'm so emotionally drained.”

 

“I know you are.” Ragna said, “So what are your plans for tonight?”

 

“Stay in bed. Why?”

 

“I was thinking we could hang out. We could go to a show. You still like Phantom of the Opera?”

 

“You know I do.” Stiles said softly.

 

“I can score us tickets and we can go. Chaos won't have a problem being a bodyguard.”

 

Stiles stared at Ragna, “I'd like that.”

 

“Good.” Ragna said, “Now do you want to be big spoon or little spoon?”

 

Stiles laughed, “Little spoon please.”

 

Stiles turned over and let Ragna pull him close. He took a deep breath as the vampire balanced his head on Stiles'.

 

“So how much of tonight is you wanting a date and how much is that you and Chaos need me to get out and stop being house happy?”

 

“A little bit of both.” Ragna said, “That and we haven't seen a production of Phantom of the Opera in a long time.”

 

“I miss how things used to be. It was easier before I fell in love.” Stiles said, “Like I love Derek and I love our position in life—but it was so much easier when things were just—simple. Where I took orders and didn't question them.”

 

“Yes but Deucalion was abusive.” Ragna said, “He didn't tell you your Father was alive Stiles. And that isn't even talking about the fact that he'd hit us when we did something wrong...or that he deemed was wrong.”

 

“I know...it's why you left.” Stiles whispered.

 

“I didn't leave _you_.” Ragna said, “I couldn't stay there anymore. One year with Deucalion is like twenty anywhere else. And to be constantly yelled at and belittled. It was hard. I should have taken you with me. I shouldn't have left you there with him. I know that but I just—I ran before I thought about it.”

 

“I know but I hated you for leaving me with him. I just couldn't stand the fact that you got to leave and I couldn't. Duke was so furious when you left. I've never seen him so homicidal. Every wrong move meant punishment. For forty years Ragna...forty years of any kind of misstep meant me getting hurt.”

 

“He hated that you were stuck on me.” Ragna said, “He said I distracted you from your duties. He tried to bribe me to come back but I couldn't. And then you found your girls.”

 

“I didn't know he bribed you.”

 

“Do the girls even know how abusive he was?”

 

“They saw glimpses of it. Never aimed at them but at me. It was my job to train them and make sure they were at the top of their game. I don't miss Deucalion...I'm glad I got to kill him. But gods, I miss just taking orders and not giving them.”

 

“I could always order you around, if you'd like? I promise not to hurt you if you say to fuck off.”

 

Stiles laughed, “No thanks. I have to get used to my new station in life.”

 

Ragna kissed Stiles' neck gently.

 

“Offer is always open. Or if you'd like you could just order me around. I'd do anything you want.”

 

“Even eat mayo straight?”

 

Ragna made a face at Stiles who laughed loudly.

 

“You test my love for you, Stiles.” Ragna said, “But sure if I could drink alcohol afterwards to forget it.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Stiles turned and stared at Ragna.

 

“I miss Aiden.” Stiles said, “And it hurts...every time I think about it.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Ragna said, “I didn't know Aiden very well. But I know he was loyal and he listened. I know he protected you and that you could tell him anything. I respected him when I trained with him. I know he enjoyed protecting you guys to the best of his ability. And I know that he loved you as much as I do. And I know that he's missed greatly by you and your girls. I'm sorry I couldn't protect him for you.”

 

Stiles stared at Ragna in shock.

 

“Ragna-”

 

“If I knew now what I did then I would have jerked Aiden away from Derek and brought him down with us.”

 

It warmed Stiles' heart as he kissed the vampire gently.

 

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered.

 

“Why?” Ragna asked, confused, “Why are you thanking me?”

 

“Because you got Aiden better than most who knew him this past year—and that means something to me.” Stiles whispered, “I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. I wouldn't want you gone though—Aiden knew you were important to me too. No one else knows just what I went through before the girls joined Duke and myself. It's nice to be able to talk to someone about it who gets it.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“I get why Aiden did what he did but I miss him. He's always wanted to protect me and the girls...and that's what he did by protecting Derek.”

 

Ragna brushed hair from Stiles' face.

 

“I hate that you love Derek.” Ragna said, “Because I feel like I could treat you so much better than him...but I'm not going to compare.”

 

Stiles frowned, “I've known you for two hundred years, Ragna. I know who you are as a person. You'd compare just fine to him. And I'm going on a date with you not him.”

 

“But once he wants to be with you again, you'll leave me in the dust.”

 

“I'd never leave you behind.” Stiles said, “Even if we're not lovers we're still friends. But I guess...would that be enough for you?”

 

“Of course.” Ragna said, “I just hope that if push comes to shove you'll choose me over the wolf.”

 

Stiles stared at Ragna before he grabbed his hand.

 

“If you boys play fair then that might happen.”

 

Ragna grinned at him widely as Stiles returned it.

 

They stayed that way until they went to the show. Stiles almost felt like things could go back to normal without Aiden.

 

But he knew, in his heart, that no one could replace his friend. No one had the smarts nor the capacity to be like Aiden.

 

But he knew that his friends would try and fill that gap.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lydia make a discovery; Kali catches the shooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next chapter or two this fic will officially be done and the fourth fic will be going up perhaps Saturday? That's what I'm aiming for! But you guys are awesome for your comments!

Allison moved through the halls as she went to Stiles' room. She and Lydia wanted to go to a movie and wanted to take Stiles with them. She knocked on his door and entered as she smiled at the witch.

 

“Stiles—are you busy?” Allison asked, looking at Ragna, “I can come back.”

 

“It's fine.” Stiles said, “Everything alright?”

 

“Lydia and myself want to go watch a movie. We wanted you to come with. Ragna can come too.”

 

“We have plans tonight.” Stiles said, “We're going to play paintball downstairs.”

 

Allison grinned widely, “We haven't done paintball in a while.”

 

“Sound better than a movie?” Ragna asked.

 

“Kind of yeah. Mind if we tag along?”

 

“Not a problem.” Stiles said, “Is it?”

 

Ragna shook his head, “The more the merrier. Stiles and myself have been spending a lot of time together.”

 

Allison raised a brow, “Oh really?”

 

Stiles grinned at her and it struck her that she hadn't seen him this happy in a while. With Aiden's death and Derek's betrayal, the male hadn't been smiling much.

 

“We went and saw Phantom of the Opera last week and in between that time we've been going to the movies and bowling.” Ragna said.

 

“It's been a lot of fun.” Stiles said, “I need that kind of downtime after all the ruling paperwork and meetings.”

 

“That's good.” Allison said, “So what time do you want to do this?”

 

“Give us an hour to finish up.” Stiles said, “We're setting up a treaty for the gargoyles and dragons.”

 

Allison nodded her head before she left the room. She almost ran to Lydia's room as she knocked and entered.

 

“Hi.” Lydia said, looking at her with Jackson sitting next to her, “You look so excited about something. Did Scott say I love you again.”

 

“No! Jackson, can you leave?”

 

The wolf frowned before he stood up and left. Allison closed the door before she went to Lydia.

 

“Stiles has been spending time with Ragna. Going to shows and movies—bowling.”

 

“By themselves?” Lydia asked, shocked.

 

Allison nodded her head, “We're playing paintball with them in an hour.”

 

“Wait, Ragna was in Stiles' room?”

 

“Yeah and they looked cozy.”

 

“Good. Means he's getting over dumbass Derek.” Lydia said, “You think they've kissed yet?”

 

“I think so. I mean they were like—really comfortable with one another.”

 

“Good because Stiles needs to focus on something that makes me happy.”

 

“Agreed.” Allison said, “And Ragna is super easy on the eyes. They're going to make a great couple.”

 

“Thinking ahead aren't you?” Lydia asked, “We don't know what'll happen.”

 

“I mean, honesty time.” Allison said, “After how horribly Derek treated Stiles this last two months...I hope they don't get back together. I won't be able to trust Derek.”

 

Lydia stared at the girl in front of her.

 

“I want to have hope that Derek will prove himself.”

 

“I-”

 

“Guys!” Chaos rushed in, as the girls stared at him.

 

“Where's the fire, Chaos?”

 

“They found the shooter.”

 

The girls both went still as they looked at the demon.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“In the ballroom.” Chaos said, “Kali went to get Stiles.”

 

The girls ran out of the room with Chaos at their heels. They rushed downstairs as they heard a scream.

 

Stiles stood above the male and his skin was black as the night sky.

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Stay back.” Ragna said, as he grabbed Allison.

 

Kali grabbed Lydia as they both stared at Stiles.

 

“Who the hell sent you?”

 

The male grinned through bloody teeth.

 

“Kincaid sends his condolences.”

 

Stiles stared at the shooter as Lydia and Allison both growled.

 

“What?” Stiles asked, dangerously.

 

“He sends his condolences.”

 

Stiles clenched his fist as the shooter started to choke.

 

“Stiles!”

 

Ragna went up to the witch.

 

“Remember, you can't lose yourself to the magic.”

 

Stiles' hand released as the shooter gasped.

 

“Allison—Lydia.” Stiles said, “What do you think we should do to him?”

 

“Execution—painful execution.” Lydia hissed.

 

“Agreed.” Allison said.

 

“Chaos?”

 

“I can torture him for you.” Chaos said seriously, “There's things I know to do that your torturers won't know.”

 

“It was just the one bullet.”

 

Stiles' head snapped to the shooter.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Even if you'd caught me I only had the one bullet.” the man grinned, “Just one wolfsbane bullet to either take out Aiden or Derek. Kincaid wasn't picky as to who it was between the two. Only that one needed to be taken out.”

 

Stiles growled, the sound building as the girls stepped forward. While all three hadn't been vampires in well over a year, they bared their teeth like they still had fangs.

 

“So even if I'd been captured he still would have died.” the shooter laughed.

 

“Do you understand that they're going to butcher you if you don't stop talking?” Talia asked, shocked.

 

“Oh please, I knew I wasn't going to be alive much longer. That's why I took precautions.”

 

Precautions echoed in Allison's mind before her eyes widened.

 

“Cover!”

 

Like a horn they all took cover as gunshots echoed through the air again.

 

Allison locked eyes with Lydia and Stiles as she watched Stiles' eyes go black. Lydia's eyes reflected her own—white as snow.

 

Like a beacon their magic all collided and went for the shooters. It was a moment of sheer chaos and uncaring on their part as they heard screams. The gunshots had stopped as they heard bodies hit the ground.

 

The air was thick with electricity as the three witches stood up. Their hands stretched out to the four shooters as their fists clenched. The one closest to Allison choked like he was drowning while the female next to him screamed as she was electrocuted by Lydia.

 

Then there were the two that Stiles had; one was burning while the other looked as if their skin was trying to pull off of the body it was connected to.

 

Their fists turned as one as the screaming stopped.

 

Stiles turned towards the shooter who paled and started to crawl backwards.

 

“You forget that we learn from our mistakes.” Stiles said, his voice sounded strange to Allison, “We won't let anyone take another part of our family. But you can sure as hell bet that we'll take any part of yours or Deucalion's. Once I figure out who the hell you are I'll make sure that any family you have are killed in front of you. Just so you can know what it feels like to have part of your soul torn from your side.”

 

That's when Allison realized what was wrong with Stiles' voice. It was echoing in a way that was impossible for the room they were in. Which is when it hit her that it was his magic making it echo. It shouldn't have made her as proud as it did. She should have been scared—frightened of it—instead she felt like a proud sister.

 

“Because that's what you did when you took Aiden from us.” Lydia sneered, “You took the best part of the three of us and took it away. What people don't understand is that Aiden wasn't our fourth, that's true. He was however our conscience. He was the person who stopped us from going truly homicidal on the worthless people on this planet.”

 

“And you guys took him from us.” Allison said, “Which was stupid of you, really. I mean you took the actual human part of us and killed it. Did you really think that was going to be a good idea?”

 

The shooter stared at the three witch's in front of him.

 

“Kali, arrest him. We're going to have fun with this one.” Stiles said.

 

Kali moved quickly and grabbed the shooter. Stiles turned to the girls as they all shared a look of understanding.

 

“His family hasn't done anything wrong.” Derek piped up, “Why would you kill them if they've done absolutely nothing wrong-”

 

“Aiden didn't do anything wrong either.” Stiles said calmly, as he looked at the wolf, “In fact he was trying to protect you. If anything, I'd think you'd want vengeance as well Derek. You heard him, it was either you or Aiden. They weren't picky who died. How do you think your family would feel if it was you we buried and not Aiden?”

 

The entirety of the Hale pack paled as Stiles stared at Derek.

 

“I-”

 

“Let me answer that for you.” Stiles interrupted, “Your sisters would grieve for months on end. They would be inconsolable because you're so close with them. Your Uncle would want to shred the person responsible. And your parents? Do you really need to guess what your Alpha would do to the person responsible?”

 

“His blood wouldn't be enough.” Talia said, through her fangs.

 

“And then there's the rest of your pack. Your brothers and sisters from other families but no less your family. They would be devastated. And you're trying to tell me that the shooter doesn't deserve to feel just how we do?”

 

“It was Kincaid's-”

 

“Kincaid didn't pull the fucking trigger.” Allison screeched, “It was that fucker who did it. He didn't have to but he did it because he probably was paid well. Either that or he believes in Kincaid which is doubly stupid.”

 

“And we'll kill Kincaid, don't worry.” Stiles said, before he laughed, “It's not like we'll kill children, Derek. We're not those kind of people-”

 

“Yet you'll stoop down to Kincaid's level and kill people who don't deserve it! His family most likely didn't know that he killed Aiden!”

 

Stiles stared at Derek who didn't look away from the witch.

 

“This is why I left you.” Derek snapped, “You kill people without any hesitation-”

 

“Shut up!” Lydia growled, “I'm so sick of your holier than thou attitude, Hale. Do you realize what kind of world we live in now? If we don't show people what it looks like to fuck with us then they'll hit at us again and again. We have to show no mercy.”

 

“You could be merciful! The people will appreciate you more if you show a little mercy-”

 

“Against someone that killed Aiden?” Stiles asked, his voice too calm, “You want us to show mercy on someone that—do you even hear what you're asking us to do? Do you understand how impossible it is to do that?”

 

“It isn't impossible. You just don't want to do it.” Derek said, “You're a fucking psychopath—all three of you. Aiden wouldn't want this guy's family killed! You're going to kill in his name and he'd hate you for it.”

 

Stiles flashed a dangerous grin at Derek.

 

“You think so?” Stiles asked, “Well let's ask him.”

 

“And how do you propose we do that? He's dead!”

 

“You've obviously forgotten that I know necromancy.” Stiles said, condescendingly, “Or do you not remember anchoring me in Beacon Hills?”

 

“I don't think Aiden would want to be woken up-”

 

“Oh no!” Stiles said, “Don't backtrack on me now, Hale. We'll ask Aiden what he wants done in his name. Because you want to know something? We knew Aiden much better than you did. We'd all want our level of justice done in our name. He won't be any different.”

 

Stiles left Derek there with the girls following after him. Chaos stared at Derek and shook his head as Ragna left after them.

 

“Just keep digging that hole deeper Derek. You'll never crawl out of it and win Stiles' favor again.” Chaos said harshly, “They're still grieving so of course they're going to avenge their brother in the best way they can. Yes, the shooters family did nothing but in their eyes now Aiden was a saint. And while Aiden wasn't a saint he was the sane part of that foursome. You need to remember that instead of antagonizing them into doing stupid shit. Stiles is already drowning in dark magic, you idiot. The last thing he needs to do is raise a dead body when he's very close to the edge.”

 

Chaos looked Derek up and down in disgust before leaving. And it made Derek feel about two inches high but he stood by his opinion.

 

Hopefully Aiden would agree with him.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shouldn't have been able to raise Aiden so easily and without an anchor. It should worry him.
> 
> So why doesn't it?

Raising bodies before had been hard for Stiles. He had to zone out and focus on it. Raising Aiden was easy and Stiles knew that it should have worried him. He knew it should have made him stop.

 

Yet, seeing Aiden stare at them hurt him at the same time that he wanted to keep the male animated for as long as he could.

 

“Stiles, you shouldn't have done this.” Aiden said softly, “You're already drowning in black magic.”

 

And yeah, that was just like Aiden.

 

“We caught your shooter.” Stiles said, “We wanted vengeance in the way of killing his wife in front of him. He has no kids. Derek, on the other hand, wants us to show mercy to her.”

 

Aiden stared at Stiles with a frown.

 

“Ally? Lyds?”

 

“We agree.” Lydia said, “We want justice for you. He needs to understand what it's like to lose family.”

 

Aiden smiled at them kindly.

 

“Yes but I'm not your actual family.” Aiden said.

 

“You're close enough.” Allison snapped.

 

“But I'm not actually your family.” Aiden said, “I'd go for someone who he feels like is family but isn't actually.”

 

Lydia frowned, “We want him to hurt.”

 

“And he will. You guys underestimate the power of torturing someone's best friend. But the wife doesn't need to die or be tortured for the shooter to be hurt.”

 

While Stiles knew it was true it didn't satisfy him.

 

And like Aiden always did he stared at Stiles and knew.

 

“I know it isn't what you want to hear but that woman didn't hurt you. Neither will the best friend you'll pick up but if you want it to be fair, you have to do it that way.”

 

Stiles nodded his head slowly, “Whatever you want, Aiden. We miss you.”

 

“I miss you guys too.” Aiden said slowly, “It's lonelier without you guys. I love you.”

 

“We love you too.” Allison and Lydia said together.

 

Aiden's body dropped as Stiles stopped animating it. His focus snapped just like that as he tried to keep calm.

 

He kept a hold of his composure and pushed the panic down easily as they reburied their friend.

 

“Find the best friend.” Stiles told Kali, who nodded her head before Stiles turned to Derek, “Happy now that we got the opinion of Aiden?”

 

Derek was still frowning, “I don't like that we're going to hurt someone who didn't do anything.”

 

“Well you said you'd agree to what Aiden wanted.” Stiles said, condescendingly, “Unless you're a liar.”

 

Derek flinched as Stiles grinned lethally.

 

“Nothing to say now?” Stiles asked, “Are you sure? Great, your opinion didn't really matter anyways.”

 

Stiles left the wolf there as he and Ragna left the room together. Stiles went to the conference room with the vampire right on his heels.

 

He shut the door before he turned to Ragna who immediately hugged him. Stiles leaned his head on the vampire's shoulder.

 

Stiles said nothing as the vampire rubbed his nose along Stiles' jawline.

 

“I'm surprised he even agreed for you to kill anyone.”

 

Stiles snorted, “I said he was the sanest of us. That doesn't mean he was entirely sane. Aiden was just as blood thirsty as the rest of us.”

 

“Good. It means you're going to get your revenge and Aiden can rest in peace.”

 

“As he should be able to.” Stiles said softly.

 

Ragna purred softly as Stiles laughed.

 

“Are you a cat?”

 

“No, but you smell and feel divine.”

 

Stiles pushed the vampire away.

 

“Ragna, we don't have time for that.”

 

“We have time for a lot of things. You're the ruler of the world.”

 

Stiles shook his head at the male.

 

“Be that as it may, I'm also a friend. Allison and Lydia need me right now.”

 

“They'll be fine-”

 

“No like they actually need me.” Stiles said, “I can hear them.”

 

Ragna frowned, “You can hear them?”

 

“Yeah. Benefit of learning shadow magic. I can hear people speaking in the shadows if I focus on the people. I'm also focused on knowing where Lydia and Allison are.”

 

“You have become so powerful.” Ragna said, “It's actually super sexy.”

 

He laughed when Ragna pulled him closer by the waist and kissed his neck.

 

“I have to get stronger and more powerful-”

 

“Genim, you have two deities behind you. I'm pretty sure you're perfect.”

 

“That's not enough.” Stiles said, “I need to be stronger physically, myself. Not just my allies. I rely too much on them and I get betrayed by one of them? Where does that leave me?”

 

“Screwed.”

 

“Exactly.” Stiles said, “I haven't done this—lost people that I care about—just to fuck it up not even a year into my rule. I won't do that Ragna.”

 

“You did this for Derek.” Ragna said softly, “To protect him and his family?”

 

“I did.” Stiles said, “The funny thing is—is that my heart wasn't in it until Kincaid made Derek kill the first time. And I decided then that no one was going to use someone I loved as a weapon for their own device. And Derek holds me killing people for their protection against me. When he had no problem with us doing it in Beacon Hills.”

 

“Maybe Cora is right then. Maybe something _is_ wrong with Derek.” Ragna said softly, “We can look into it-”

 

“I've got Jake on it. He said he doesn't sense anything magic or otherwise wrong with Derek. But he thinks something is wrong with him.”

 

“Maybe puberty? Or something with his wolf?”

 

Stiles stared at Ragna, “I thought you were hoping that Derek would fall even further from my graces.”

 

“You love him and it'd kill you if something happened to him and you didn't help.”

 

“How do you get that and he doesn't?”

 

“He's a wolf, that's why.” Ragna grinned, “You used to agree that vampires were the superior species.”

 

Stiles remembered that time well.

 

“Yeah when Deucalion drilled it into our heads.” Stiles said, “Wolves though—they appreciate the people around them more.”

 

“So?” Ragna asked, “We like the people around us as well. For the most part we have the people we talk to most—think of as family. The rest are worthless to us.”

 

Ragna's hand trailed down Stiles' neck as the arm around the witch's waist tightened. Stiles' eyes flashed at the vampire.

 

“So who is superior now? Witch or vampire?”

 

Ragna smiled at Stiles who tilted his head.

 

“You've always been my superior Stiles. You're smarter and faster than me in every way. You care more for people but have this ability to cut that emotion off and kill. And you do it beautifully every single time. When you fight, it's gorgeous—especially with the way that you move. Lethal in every single way. Looks, emotions and fighting.”

 

Stiles blushed as the vampire laughed.

 

“Although, while I miss you being a vampire, I do love the way you blush.” Ragna said, kissing Stiles' cheek, “I wish there was a way for you to be both a witch and a vampire. It is truly stupid how you can't be both.”

 

“It's a balance thing.” Stiles said, “One person can't have that much power. Be that fast and have the ability to do spells.”

 

“I get that. It doesn't matter anyways. You're still just as gorgeous as when Deucalion introduced us.”

 

“You're a sweet talker you know that?”

 

“I do. It's one of the reasons you love me.”

 

“If it is or isn't only I know.” Stiles said, moving out of Ragna's arms, “I need to go talk to Allison and Lydia for real though.”

 

“I'll see you in a little bit then.”

 

“Of course.” Stiles said, “They just need help because Jackson and Scott are trying to talk them out of the execution coming up. They don't understand that the girls want revenge for our friend. And honestly, at the end of the day, it isn't their decision.”

 

“It's yours.” Ragna agreed.

 

“But they don't care what the wolves think. They want revenge the same as I do.”

 

And at the end of the day that was all that mattered. Was them getting revenge for their best friend. The best part of them.

 

If members of the Hale Pack didn't get that then that wasn't Stiles' problem.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The execution is set and the punishment dealt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So concludes this part of the 'verse. I hope you guys will be patient with me as I'm going to try to have the next fic up later on today.

Executions were going to be a norm for them. Stiles knew this and he accepted it as well as he could. The girls had dressed in all black to match their moods. Stiles had done the same. The witch stood with his girls on either side of him as they looked at the shooter.

 

The event, as per Lydia's demand, was being televised to show they meant business. That mercy would not be shown to anyone that messed with them.

 

Stiles, at the time thought it was a little over the top.

 

Seeing the shooter's eyes widen as his best friend was dragged out—

 

He thought it was justified.

 

“Wait!” the shooter yelled, “I have information about Kincaid! I can tell you things. Where is he and what he's planning!”

 

“We have people out finding him.” Allison said, “Your information is meaningless to us.”

 

“Please don't-”

 

“I'm sorry did you care that you were going to kill Aiden?” Stiles asked, “Because I think not.”

 

“Please!”

 

Stiles waved his hand as the shooter gasped.

 

“I tire of hearing you speak.” Stiles sighed, “Chaos, begin.”

 

And the demon only grinned at him before he began to torture the male.

 

Like the last execution, Derek wasn't present or in the building. Talia and Peter Hale stood watching; supporting them and their decision.

 

Derek, Cora and Laura didn't support them and thought they were being unnecessarily cruel.

 

Jackson, Scott, Erica and Boyd had understood why they did what they did but hated it all the same. They were still here regardless.

 

Derek's Father was indifferent to their cause.

 

“Stiles.”

 

The witch tilted his head a little towards Ragna's voice.

 

“Want me to go and assist Chaos?”

 

Stiles gave one nod as Ragna grinned and went to the balcony before he hopped off.

 

“Show off.” Lydia grinned.

 

“That he is.” Stiles agreed, “But I love it when he does. Look at the spectators.”

 

Lydia and Allison did just that before their grins matched Stiles'.

 

They watched Chaos and Ragna both rip into the human. The man's screams echoed in the air and almost washed over them. It comforted them in a way other people hadn't in the last few weeks.

 

“So I was thinking lasagna for dinner tonight.” Allison said, “I can make the noodles from scratch. Lydia can do the sauce.”

 

“And I can do the layering.” Stiles said, “Sounds like a plan. I can make the garlic bread too.”

 

“Are you seriously debating dinner at an execution?” Scott asked.

 

“I'm hungry.” Allison said, “Again, Scott, we have to show that we don't feel anything other than contempt for the people down there. That being here is a waste of time for us.”

 

“Still, that person is someone's kid-”

 

“Yeah and that person is our shooter's best friend. His best friend killed ours.” Lydia snapped.

 

“Your opinion isn't needed Scott.” Stiles said easily, “The only opinion I care about in the Hale Pack is Alpha Talia Hale. Possibly Peter.”

 

“But-”

 

Stiles put a hand up again as Scott's voice was suppressed by his magic.

 

“I don't want to hear it.” Stiles said, before he waved the same hand at the shooter who was screaming at them to stop.

 

“That's what was missing.” Lydia said, nonchalantly, “So what game tonight?”

 

“Truth or Dare.” Stiles suggested, “We haven't played that in a while.”

 

“True.”

 

“Or we could play Never Have I Ever.” Lydia said, “We haven't gotten drunk in a very long time.”

 

“Oh I like that better.” Stiles said, “We could make Aiden's drink.”

 

“Yes!” Lydia grinned, “It's a Trap will be needed!”

 

“Wouldn't know we're drunk until we tried to stand up.”

 

“I think we're all in agreement.” Stiles said.

 

The girls nodded as Stiles looked over at Chaos and Ragna. The person they were holding wasn't screaming anymore. They weren't making any sounds really.

 

“Chaos, end it.” Stiles said.

 

The demon snapped the human's neck before he dropped the poor creature. Stiles looked at the camera with a smile on his face.

 

“That person did nothing wrong except be this person's friend. We are going to inform all of you. You come for us, you better hide like hell. Because when we find you, you're not going to be the only one to pay. It'll be your loved ones as well.” Stiles growled, “We won't take this kind of shit from any of you. I won't tolerate anything like this ever again. I won't hold back either.”

 

Stiles motioned for the camera to look at the shooter who was crying freely. There was no emotion except devastation on the male's face.

 

“Give the order, girls.” Stiles said.

 

His girls stood as one force and went to the balcony.

 

“Execute him.” both said, their voices strong and proud.

 

Chaos waved his hand as the human was set on fire. His scream reached a new frequency from earlier as Stiles stood up.

 

He left with his girls as they went back inside.

 

“Do you regret it?” Lydia asked quietly as they got to his room.

 

“No.” Allison said, “Stiles?”

 

“You know I don't.” Stiles muttered.

 

He laid down on the bed as Allison and Lydia laid beside him.

 

“So did you see Scott and Jackson's faces?” Stiles asked.

 

“They were horrified.” Allison said, “I couldn't find myself to care.”

 

“That's the scary part.” Lydia said, “I didn't care either. That out there was for Aiden. It wasn't for us. It was so his spirit could rest. They don't get it. They don't understand that we used to be vampires. That our views of punishment are different.”

 

“Sweetheart, I don't think they give a shit.”

 

“Yeah I noticed that.” Allison said.

 

“Stop.” Stiles said, “Don't let it change your relationship with them. Aiden wouldn't want that.”

 

“Aiden isn't here to tell us what he wants.”

 

“You knew Aiden well enough to know what he'd want.” Stiles snapped, as Lydia paled, “Don't play dumb, Lydia.”

 

“You're right.”

 

“So what's our next step?” Allison asked.

 

Stiles didn't know what to say if he was honest. He wanted to tell them he had everything planned but he hadn't thought past getting revenge on Aiden's killer.

 

With the exception of Kincaid.

 

Once they found Kincaid he was going to be butchered by Stiles himself.

 

“So, truth or dare?” Lydia asked.

 

“Truth.” Stiles said softly.

 

“If you could get rid of one person to bring back Aiden who would it be?”

 

Allison gaped at the strawberry blonde. Stiles snorted and shook his head slowly.

 

“You mean someone we know or ally?”

 

“Someone we know personally.”

 

Stiles tilted his head before he pursed his lips.

 

He honestly didn't know who to say.

 

“Who would you?” Stiles asked.

 

“Probably Jake.”

 

“We don't know him that well.” Allison said, “Adrian Harris.”

 

“Yes.” Lydia said happily, “Fuck that man.”

 

“He's more useful to us alive.” Stiles said, “He gets information no one else does sometimes.”

 

Both girls considered that before sighing.

 

“Kincaid.” Stiles said, “Easy solution. Blood tie through the old vampire bond would serve to revitalize Aiden. Give him back a perfect balance.”

 

“Okay but we agreed never to bring someone back permanently.” Allison said, “Too many things go wrong.”

 

“Yeah, the person never comes back entirely them.”

 

“I know but still a better chance since we were all technically dead as vampires.”

 

Because they were constantly at that edge of near death that only blood could fix.

 

Stiles let the girls continue on with truth or dare as he focused his mind on the shadows. Tried to listen for Kincaid's voice.

 

Once he found the man it would be game over for his GrandSire.

 

And with Kincaid gone he could pay attention to his growing relationship with Ragna. He could also see what was going on with Derek.

 

Although something told him that this, while rigid and always changing, was the calm before the storm.


End file.
